Aunque estuviera escrito yo te Amaria Igual DMHG
by Guishe
Summary: El ultimo año comienza, Hermione hace un gran cambio y Malfoy con Snape estan desaparecidos,en todo este trama nacera, algo nuevo...veanlo por ustedes mismos.. no soy muy buena para esto..jaja
1. Cambios y Reencuentros

Este es mi Primer fic!! Espero de todo corazón ke les guste, y ke dejen comentarios ke me ayuden a mejorar... besitos!  
besos...¡¡Gracias!!

Guishe!

* * *

**Capitulo1: Cambios y Reencuentros**

* * *

En su cuarto una chica de cabellos castaños ya no enmarañados como antes, sino que con unos rizos desordenados pero bien definidos, con unos ojos almendrados que resaltaban su belleza natural, una belleza que pocos habían logrado descubrir tras su atuendo de chica sabelotodo, apegada a las reglas, y muy detallista ante su atuendo. Hermione empezó su año queriendo dejar todo atrás, no ser mas la sabelotodo aunque esto a decir verdad le estaba costando mucho mas que cualquier meta que se haya propuesto, pero aun asi no se dio por vencida. A mitad de las vacaciones le mando una invitación a Ginny para que pasara unas semanas con ella en su casa, quería que su amiga la ayudara a completar su transformación, con lo cual se sentó frente al escritorio, saco una pluma, tintero y un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir: 

_**Ginny**_

_**Hola amiga**_

_**Como estas?**_

_**Espero que estas vacaciones te hayan sentado bien, de cualquier modo quiero invitarte a ti a venir por unas semanas a mi casa, necesito de tu ayuda para completar uno de mis objetivos que me he puesto este verano, (cuando estés aquí te cuento de que se trata) pero se que sin ti no lo podría hacer.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta ansiosa,**_

_**Con cariños**_

**_Hermione._**

**_PD: déjales saludos a tus hermanos y un fuerte abrazo a Ron de mi parte._**

Enrollo el pergamino y se lo ato a su lechuza (la cual había comprado antes de finalizar el año anterior para poderse mantener en contacto con sus amigos). Abrió la ventana y acaricio su lechuza y le dijo suavemente, "llévale esta carta a Ginny" el animalito a modo de respuesta ululo y desprendió sus alas para emprender su vuelo a la madriguera.

Luego de mirar como desaparecía su lechuza tas un árbol bajo a la cocina por un refresco, subió nuevamente a su cuarto y se dispuso a ordenarlo para ganar tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

**En la Madriguera**

Ginny estaba cómodamente sentada en su cama, acariciando su minipuff morado que uno de sus hermanos le había obsequiado, mientras jugaba con este siente en su ventana un aleteo y pudo visualizar a una pequeña lechuza golpear con su pico el vidrio, se acerco hasta esta y la abrió dejando entrar a este animalito tan tierno y le saco la nota que llevaba en su pata, este apenas fue liberado de su carga se deslizo unos metros y se puso a observar minuciosamente al minipuff de Ginny que se encontraba sobre la cama de esta.

Luego de leer lo que Hermione le escribió, bajo hasta la cocina pegando pequeños saltitos de alegría por la invitación de su amiga.

- MAMÁ, mamá!!! - gritaba ginny mientras bajaba la escalera.

- Que pasa hija? - pregunto Molly al verla venir dando saltitos

- Mamá, Hermione me ha invitado a pasar unas semanas en su casa!, me dejaras ir, verdad que si, hace mucho que no la veo y aquí dice que necesita de mi ayuda, por favor, me he portado de maravillas todos estos días, te he ayudado en todo lo que me has pedido, por favor, verdad que me dejaras ir??

- Ginevra Weasley, cálmate! No me has dejado decir una sola palabra, y mi respuesta es si, mas allá de que me hayas ayudado o no, se que Hermione es una amiga excelente y si quiere que vayas por algo será, asi que prepara tus cosas, mándale una lechuza diciendo que iras por medio de los polvos flu mañana a las 10am.

- Gracias mami!- dijo Ginny abrazando y besando a su madre.

Salio corriendo hacia su pieza y miro a la lechuza de Hermione que justo en ese instante se disponía a atrapar a su pequeño minipuff, pero por suerte logro agarrarla antes de que se posara sobre el.

- ven aquí pequeño bandido-le dijo riendo Ginny - ven que debo darte mi respuesta para Hermione.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio saco una pluma y se dispuso a escribir su respuesta.

_**Hermione!!**_

_**Nos vemos mañana a las 10 a.m.**_

_**prepara la chimenea que me pareceré por la red Flu.**_

_**Besos, abrazos**_

_**Ginny.**_

Ato la respuesta en la pequeña lechuza y esta emprendió vuelo hasta la casa de su dueña.

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba como loca, eran las 9:45 y andaba de un lado para otro, quiera que todo estuviera en orden para la llegada de su amiga.

Cuando se hicieron las 10 en punto, Hermione mira hacia la chimenea, unas llamas empezaron a aparecer y salio de esta Ginny con sus 2 bolsos.

-HERMIONE!!- dijo Ginny apenas salio de la chimenea y corrió a los brazos de su amiga.- como estas?, que linda que esta tu casa! - dijo fijándose en el lugar donde estaba.

-Hola Ginny - dijo alegremente Hermione - necesitaba tanto verte, tengo tanto que contarte, necesito tanto de tu ayuda!.

Ginny sonrió y abrazo nuevamente a su amiga.

- Ven, iremos a mi cuarto, ahí dormirás conmigo ... tengo dos camas y estaremos cómodas para poder charlar todo lo que queramos. - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

- muy bien, te sigo - dijo Gin

Una vez acomodada Ginny, se sentaron ambas en la cama y Hermione comenzó a contarle cual era su objetivo y porque necesitaba tanto de su ayuda.

- Mira amiga, me he propuesto que este año no seré mas la sabelotodo, quiero poder sentirme por primera vez como cualquier chica, quiero que los chicos me vean no solo como la premio Anual, la come libros, sino como una Chica! - mientras decía esto una lagrima recorría su mejilla al recordar todas las cosas que le habían dicho durante sus 6 años en Hogwarts.

-OK mione no me llores, sabes que yo soy una especialista y te ayudare a cambiar- decía Gin mientras la observaba detalladamente a su amiga para saber como empezar su cambio, y pudo observar que su amiga había cambiado bastante durante el verano, se había dejado crecer mas el cabello, entre los hombros y la cintura, estaba físicamente con un cuerpo delgado como siempre pero ahora mejor formado, con curvas mas pronunciadas. - bien mione, escúchame eres bellísima, solo que necesitas una mano para poder mostrar mas tus atributos y tu belleza.

Así que durante una semana harás todo lo que te diga y no me reprocharas nada, entendido? - dijo ginny poniendo cara de dureza aunque Hermione bien sabia que solo lo hacia para que ella le hiciera caso, pero claro estaba que si la había echo venir hasta acá era para poder cambiar, transformarse en la nueva Hermione Granger y dejar de ser la sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

- Ginny como anda Ron - pregunto Hermione ya que hacia mucho que no sabia nada de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Ron se fue a pasar las vacaciones en lo de Harry - dijo Ginny riéndose de la cara que había puesto su amiga.

-COMO?? En lo de harry? Y sus tíos… por Dios los van a matar, Gin te das cuenta de la locura que hizo Harry? - decía una Hermione afligida.

-Tranquila mione, sus tíos se fueron por dos semanas de vacaciones a ver palacio de Inglaterra el de Hampton Court. - Dijo la colorada explicándole a su amiga - y Harry como no lo habían llevado y no quería quedarse solo le mando una lechuza a Ron invitándolo por esas dos semanas a su casa.

- a bien! Espero que la estén pasando muy bien esos dos, con razón no me han escrito ni una carta, la deben estar pasando bomba y ni siquiera se deben acordar de mi - dijo Hermione haciendo pucherito … pero claro estaba que no sentía nada de eso, sabia que Harry no la debía haber pasado nada bien con sus tíos y de seguro ahora con Ron estaría mucho mejor acompañada, además que haría ella sola con esos dos, se sentiría medio incomoda, si bien ella durante las clases pasaba tiempo con ellos, definitivamente no seria lo mismo que convivir en la misma casa durante las dos semanas que quedaban de vacaciones, sobre todo porque ella era mujer y de seguro ellos querrían divertirse a su forma, como Hermione los llamaba, "sus cosas de chicos".

Ginny sonrió al verla hacer pucheritos a su amiga y con suavidad deslizo una mano y tomo la almohada y en un descuido la golpeo suavemente a Hermione, quien estaba distraída y se callo de la cama. Riendo se levanto y agarro un almohadón y comenzó en ese cuarto una batalla entre amigas.

Entre gritos, corridas y risas, tocan la puerta. Hermione se levanta del suelo por quinta vez, con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y con poco aire pregunta.

-Q - Quien es? -dijo recuperando el aliento.

- yo Hija, ya esta la cena, bajen - dijo la señora Granger.

- Si mamá ahí bajamos, Gracias - responde.

Así fue como después de ordenar la pieza que había quedado echa un desastre después del gran batallón, bajaron a cenar.

**En la calle a Privet Drive Nº 4**

- Jaja, te gane de nuevo, date por vencido Amigo! - decía un chico de cabellera roja a su mejor amigo, de cabello negro.- eres malo para jugar al ajedrez mágico … obviamente has mejorado mucho este ultimo tiempo que has jugado conmigo pero aun no logras vencerme - decía Ron riendo después de haber ganado tres partidos seguidos.

- Nooo, lo que pasa es que no me concentro bien Ron, ya veras como te gano, en la próxima te gano - decía un harry desesperado, aun no comprendía como hacer para ganarle a su mejor amigo, sabia que era buenísimo en ese juego pero no podía darse por vencido asi porque si, no, el había mejorado mucho, es mas había estado practicando mucho a fin del año pasado, le había ganado a 5 compañeros de su casa. Pero aun asi no era suficiente para ganarle a su mejor amigo.  
- Bueno Harry será en otro momento… porque no se si vos tendrás hambre pero yo si y mucha, asi que mas vale que nos pongamos a hacer algo de comer porque sino soy capaz de comerte a vos - decía sonriendo Ron.

- No esta claro … mejor vamos a ver que podemos comer - dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

- Ron has sabido algo de Hermione? - pregunto Harry mientras miraba la heladera

- La verdad que no Harry, hace bastante que no me escribo con ella - dijo Ron mientras miraba la alacena, esperando poder encontrar algo con que empezar a picotear algo.

- te sigue gustando verdad? - dijo el ojisverde mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- que? Yo, herms … no porque preguntas? - dijo Ron aun mas colorado que su pelo.

- Vamos amigo se muy bien que te gusta Mione, no me mientas se te re nota - dijo Harry reprimiendo una risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

- ehh … yoo …uff … no se como hacer … - dijo finalmente Ron sentándose en una silla y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

- y porque no se lo dices Ron, vamos no es tan difícil, además para mi que a ella también le pasan cosas contigo - dijo harry guiñándole un ojo a su amigo para dale confianza.

- no se Harry, no soy lo que ella se merece, es que … mírame … no soy nadie Harry - dijo Ron abatido ante su realidad.

- NO SEAS TONTO RON, no digas bobeses! Como que no eres nadie, como que ella no te merece, por el amor de Dios, que mejor que tu para estar con mione!, eres un buen amigo, siempre la has ayudado, siempre te has preocupado por ella, la amas con locura, que preferirías a Malfoy para ella? … digo como el tiene la alta clase social y vos no te la mereces - dijo Harry enojado.

- NO, CLARO QUE MALFOY NO! - dijo Ron dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo - bueno quizás después de todo pueda que tengamos algo no? - dijo mas animado.

-Claro amigo! Tu la amas! Juégate - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- y tu, no pensaras hacer nada con lo que sentís por mi hermana menor? - dijo Ron en forma de venganza.

- Yo .. Tu hermana … bueno la verdad que me vuelvo loca por ella, no he dejado de pensar ni un solo día, pero que hacer, no quiero que sufra estando a mi lado, y tu bien sabes que Voldemort no me hace las cosas sencillas, no quiero que la lastime. - dijo harry en un tono triste.

- vamos Harry, mas sufre sabiendo que te tuvo y te perdió!, no puedes quedarte asi con ese sentimiento además correspondido, tu sabes que lo que deba pasar, pasara estés o no estés con ella, pero que mejor que disfrutarla mientras puedas- dijo sonriendo Ron al ver como su amigo se le levantaba el animo.

- Quizás tengas Razón Ron, pero dejemos de hablar de ellas, mejor vamos y le escribimos una carta a mione para saber como esta y luego una a tu hermana para ver que hace - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban sus cosas.

- Y LA COMIDA??- grito Ron siguiéndolo, aunque su amigo ya había llegado a la pieza.

**En la casa de los Granger**

- Listo! - decía la castaña a su amiga - ya le he mandado una lechuza a harry. Espero que nos conteste pronto para asi podernos organizar.

- Si … ojala ellos también puedan … seria tan lindo poder volverlos a ver!! - afirmaba ginny en un tono soñador.

- aun piensas en él verdad Gin - pregunto curiosa mione.

- yo?? En quien Herms? - preguntaba haciéndose la desentendida.

- vamos Ginny, me vas a decir que ya no te importa mas Harry!!

- ahh!! De él, la verdad que lo amo con toda mi alma, pero ya no puedo hacer mas nada ,el se rehúsa a querer estar conmigo, tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder y lo comprendo pero el no entiende que yo quiero estar a su lado pase lo que pase, el no entiende que daría mi vida por él, no me importa las circunstancias, ni como sea, solo por el hecho de que yo sin el no puedo vivir - decía Ginny muy angustiada sentada en la cama de su amiga, abrazando una almohada.

- Bueno Ginny, cálmate, ya veras como se soluciona todo, tu eres Hermosa y Harry sabe que tu lo amas con locura, y también se que él lo hace, te ama mucho Gin y no podrá vivir mucho tiempo alejado de ti, por mas que se lo proponga, el amor es así, nos ciega y aunque luchemos por no sentir lo que sentimos por la otra persona, al final sale triunfando el amor … y un amor como el de ustedes no es para dejarlo pasar y veras que el destino tampoco querrá que lo pasen de largo, así que seca tus pequeñas lagrimas, porque de alguna u otra forma encontraremos la manera de que estén juntos y prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, enserio amiga, tu te lo mereces - decía Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

- G-Gracias mione, tu si que eres una amiga que vale oro, y la verdad que yo también te ayudare a conquistar a Ron… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- Ron?? Que tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?? - decía Hermione algo contrariada.

- vamos Herms, no lo niegues mas, vos misma dijiste que al amor no hay que negarlo y tu amas a Ron desde hace mucho tiempo, me he dado cuenta, no soy ninguna tonta, tengo buena vista sabes, y las horas que le has prestado atención cuando el no tenia los deberes hechos, las horas que lo has ayudado mirándolo con esa mirada que jamás se la has dedicado a nadie - dijo Gin explicándose

- Mirada, que mirada??, por el amor de Dios, Gin, que cosas inventas - dijo Hermione un algo nerviosa y acalorada.

- dale Herms no lo niegues, cada vez que lo ves se te iluminan los ojos, un brillo en ti nace, cada vez que hablas de el, una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, o miento? - le dijo mirándola con reproche

- bueno, veo que a ti no te puedo ocultar lo que siento, la verdad que si, siento que es muy importante para mi, pero no se si es amor sabes? No se, jamás sentí "el amor" como ustedes lo cuentan y no se si lo que siento por Ron es eso. - dijo Hermione afligida.

- Tranquila mione, a todos nos pasa, pero veras que es lo mas maravilloso que hay, no puedes dejar de vivir sin el, cuando lo vez el aire no te es lo suficiente, sientes que tu corazón late a 10 mil por ahora y con solo una palabra de el tu corazón brinca de felicidad, se te revuelve el estomago como si tuvieras millones de _belkriws_ en la panza dándote vueltas por todos lados. - dijo Gin soñadoramente.

- eso es lo que Harry te hace sentir verdad?- pregunto Herms

- si la verdad que si, cada vez que estoy con el o cerca de el siento que vuelo - decía Gin recordándolo.

**En la calle a Privet Drive Nº 4**

-Ron, apúrate!! A llegado una lechuza, y parece ser una carta de Hermione - dejo Harry mientras abría la ventana y agarraba la lechuza de herms.

- Vamos Harry ábrela quiero saber que dice - dejo el pelirrojo mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto.

-OK, veamos - y le saco la carta a la lechuza y se dispuso a leerla.

_**Harry y Ron**_

_**Hola chicos como están? Como es eso que están juntos y no me han dicho nada, gracias!**_

_**Bueno no importa yo acá estoy con Ginny. Se queda hasta que terminen las vacaciones, ha llegado hoy, la verdad la estamos pasando muy bien, y ustedes? Como se están portando?**_

_**Harry espero que no hagas locuras, sabes que si tus tíos se enteran te podrían hacer quien sabe que cosa horrible, pero bueno no pensemos en eso.**_

_**Queríamos saber con Ginny si quisieran ir mañana al callejón Diagon con nosotras, es que iremos a comprar las cosas para el comienzo de año. Nos gustaría mucho que fueran, Pues los EXTRAÑAMOS! Y queremos verlos.**_

_**Esperamos ansiosas su respuesta.**_

_**Muchos besos y cariños**_

_**Hermione y Ginny**_

-Ron!! Supongo que iremos no?? - dijo Harry con vos significativa.

- Claro! Estaría muy bueno volvernos a juntar, hace un montón que no nos vemos.- dice Ron sonriendo.- muy bien que esperas Harry - ante la vista perdida de su amigo le dijo fuertemente - respóndeles!.

- Si, si en eso estoy - decía Harry dando se cuenta que se había colgado por algunos momentos … en su memoria solo rondaba un nombre, un amor, una necesitad - Ginny.

**_Queridas Chicas:_**

**_Estamos ansiosos de verlas, y la verdad Herms no es que no queríamos que vinieras, solo que era cosas de hombres… no se si me explico… perdón si de alguna forma te hemos ofendido, además tan mal no la estas pasando… estas con Ginny y ella es una gran Compañía… así que deja de retarnos y ponte a disfrutar, nos vemos mañana a las 10 a.m. nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante._**

**_Besos y abrazos de sus leales amigos_**

**_Harry y Ron._**


	2. Esos Ojos

**_Holis! Bueno aquí les traigo mas de mi fic… espero realmente que les comience a gustar… la verdad me encanto escribirlo… veremos su opiniones… :D_**

**_Gracias GI por la ayuda amiga… sin vos no creo ke hubiera logrado publicar mi fic acá... jaja…_**

**_Besos_**

**_Y espero ke les guste…. Les dejo el capi 2_**

* * *

**Capitulo2: "ESOS OJOS"**

* * *

**Al Día siguiente…**

- Espérate Hermione!!- decía Ginny mientras la revisaba para ver como estaba vestida. Hoy empezaría su nueva transformación, por lo cual habían decidido ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cuantas cosas que de seguro le harían falta tanto para clases como para la nueva faceta de Hermione, También habían invitado a los chicos por la clara idea que de esta forma podrían saber como iban a reaccionar los demás chicos con las pequeñas transformaciones que estaba haciendo a Hermione. Y también por algo sumamente lógico… PORQUE LOS EXTRAÑABAN MUCHISIMO!!

- Mírame Ginny, no, no me parece, es muy, es muy… extravagante - dijo cohibida Hermione al mirarse al espejo. Vestía un corsé negro ajustado que marcaban su silueta como también hacia resaltar sus pechos ya bien formados, tenia una pollera corta, roja, que marcaban sus piernas y estas las adornaban unos cancanes negros y culminaban en unas botas altas de cuero. Realmente se veía bellísima. En el pelo llevaba una media cola, donde se desprendían sus rulos bien formados sobre sus hombros dándole un aire a infantil con muestras de mujer, una combinación única que solo ella era capas de lograr.

Ginny se había encargado de cada parte de ella, de que estuviera lista y hermosa para dar su primer paso a la transformación, se había esforzado si, pero no mucho ya que su amiga estaba muy bien físicamente y no le era difícil amoldarla a alguna vestimenta, pero lo difícil era que ella dejara de lado su mente y disfrutara de ello.

- ¡¡¡Estas divina Herms!!!, además me dijiste que seguirías mis reglas para tu transformación asi que vamos - dijo Ginny regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga.

- OK, esta bien, vamos Gin antes que me arrepienta - dijo herms haciendo una mueca.

Asi que Hermione tomo polvos flu y se acerco a la chimenea, se adentro a esta y largo los polvos pronunciando fuertemente "callejón Diagon". Consecuentemente Ginny hizo lo mismo y las dos amigas aparecieron en el callejón.

- Donde Dijo Harry que nos encontraríamos?- Pregunto Ginny.

- En el Caldero chorreante - y si no me equivoco hay que ir por aquí y en aquella esquina doblar a la derecha.

Pues asi fue que se encaminaron hacia el encuentro de sus amigos. Mientras caminaban iban observando las vidrieras y pudieron notar que había muchas que estaban cerradas, pero aun asi siguieron su camino pues tendrían tiempo para sonsacar ese dilema mas adelante, doblaron a la derecha (tal cual como había dicho Hermione) y se frenaron frente a un gran paredón.

- este debe ser Gin, creo que si no me equivoco esta es la entrada al patio del caldero chorreante, lastima que no se como abrirla - dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca.

- Que raro que tu no sepas herms, jaja, no todo bien, la verdad que a mi me dijo mi padre, una vez que vine a acompañarlo, como abrirla - Ginny saco su varita la estiro y marco 5 ladrillos haciendo como una cruz. De repente los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse dando paso al patio trasero del caldero Chorreante, cuando esta estuvo totalmente abierta y dando paso para que se adentraran, las chicas caminaron hacia la parte interior del aposento, dieron una leve recorrida al lugar y encontraron sentados tomando cerveza de manteca a Harry y Ron, estos al verlas se levantaron y fueron a saludarlas.

- ¡¡Harry!!!- grito Hermione y se abalanzo a los brazos de su amigo - Ron y tiro su brazo para abrazar al pelirrojo - ¡¡COMO LOS EXTRAÑE!!!

- Herms, déjalos respirar - dijo Gin al ver a sus amigos violetas por el abrazo de su amiga.

Hermione se ruborizo y los soltó.

- Hola Herms¿¿como estas?? - dijo harry sonriendo abiertamente. Y pudo ver lo cambiada que se encontraba su amiga y pensó "esto si que revolucionara las hormonas de Ron y claro esta sus sentimientos"

- Bien, Gracias - respondió - ¿¿y tu Ron?? Como lo has pasado en lo de Harry - dijo mirando a el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al notar como este estaba con su boca semiabierta observándola, "punto a mi favor"-pensó hermione con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- La … la verdad que bien - dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos, pues estos no habían dejado de decirle lo cambiada que se encontraba la chica que mas le importaba en el mundo, la veía radiante, exuberante sin dudarlo, Hermione había cambiado demasiado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, de repente unos celos se le instalo en su cuerpo entero, era conciente que ahora no solo él la miraría y eso le aterraba, pero decidió disimular, no era apropiado mostrar sus celos delante de ella y menos aun sin que ella supiera el motivo que le estaba causando todo esto, el jamás le había dicho lo que sentía.

-Harry!! - dijo Gin haciéndose notar - no me vas a decir que no me ibas a saludar - dijo haciendo pucherito.

Harry que había estado observándola desde hacia un buen rato no se había fijado que aun no la había saludado y apenas le dijo eso y lo miro haciendo pucherito no pudo reprimir una sonrisa e ir a abrazarla.

- Como has estado Gin? - dijo algo ruborizado por el abrazo tierno que estaba recibiendo de ella

- La verdad que bien, la he pasado de maravillas con Herms- dijo separándose de a poco de Harry.

- Ustedes como la pasaron chicos, vengan sentémonos a platicar un rato antes de ponernos en marcha y comenzar a hacer las compras.

Se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, no paraban de reír y de sonreírse, la verdad era que se habían extrañado más que mucho durante todo este tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

- bueno chicos, vamos a las tiendas a buscar lo que necesitamos para nuestro ultimo año - dijo Hermione emocionada. Estaba claro que seria su último año, pero esta feliz pues estaba dispuesta a que ese año fuera el mejor que tuviera.

Emprendieron camino hacia el callejón diagon, y se dirigieron a Boticario a comprar los ingredientes que le harían falta para pociones.

Cuando llegan a esta se encuentran con Seamus y esta mira muy emocionados a hermione y dice:

- Wau! Tas hermosa hermione, tu también Ginny, pero no se, hermione, la verdad has cambiado mucho todo este verano, te noto algo mas… - decía intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir tal belleza que desprendía hermione ante sus ojos.

-Femenina - dijo Ginny con una Sonrisa.

- Pues si- dijo hermione ruborizándose por lo que habían dicho- la verdad Seamus que quiero dejar atrás a la Hermione Sabelotodo y ser lo que soy una chica…

- Hermosa - concluyo Seamus que no pudo reprimir dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Gracias - dijo este algo acalorada.

- Bueno, Hola Seamus, como has estado, hermosas tus vacaciones?, bien … nos dejas pasar? - dijo Ron algo cohibido por todo ese asunto de alagar a Hermione, no quería que otro lo hiciera mas que el, y era conciente del espectáculo que estaba dando pero no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara.

Hermione sonrió y saludo a Seamus y se adentro a la tienda con todos sus amigos.

Una vez adentro compraron todo lo necesario para aquella asignatura y se quedaron observando los nuevos productos que habían traído y unos cuantos eran muy llamativos.

Cuando salieron Hermione les dijo que quería ir a flourish & botts a elegir un libro que necesitaría para Aritmancia y que se tardaría un rato, lo cual sus amigos le dijeron que la esperarían en la tienda de los Gemelos Weasley, nos les agradaba demasiado pasarse la tarde en esa tienda pues luego irían en busca de sus libros.

Hermione encamino su rumbo hacia flourish & botts, cuando estaba llegando a la tienda siente que la están observando, se gira sobre sus talones para ver quien es el que la observa pero solo puede divisar en un callejón unos ojos Grises que la miran pero de repente desaparecen dejándola a Hermione con la curiosidad de saber quien era. Se olvido hacia donde se dirigía y se encamino a ver quien era el dueño de esos ojos pues su curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Sigue caminando y de pronto ve algo extraño. Alguien que se oculta bajo una capucha negra  
ese debía ser quien la estaba mirando hacia unos segundo pues entonces echo a correr tras el encapuchado. El se había dado cuenta que ella lo seguía y comienza a corre también hasta perderse, Hermione lo intenta seguir pero de pronto se encuentra en un callejón sin salida.

- juraría que se había metido por aquí...-dijo hermione y mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de esos ojos grises unas fuertes manos la agarran y una de ellas le tapa la boca.

- Hola Granger... - le susurra

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_bueno se que es cortito.. pero debia dejarles con la intriga...espero muchos reviws_**

**_besos_**

**_Guishe_**


	3. Encuentros,Intrigas,Confusion

_HOLAAA!! Jaja bueno avance mas con mi fic asi ke les dejo bastante por asi decirles.. jaja.. espero ke les guste..  
y mil gracias_

* * *

- Hola Granger... - le susurra 

**º FLASH BACK º**

Draco se despertaba todas las mañanas con unas pesadillas Horribles de lo que había sucedido meses antes con Dumbledore, Snape y Voldemort. La verdad que vivir escondido no era una cosa que le agradara mucho pues ya se empezaba a aburrirse ahí adentro pero si quería seguir viviendo debía hacerlo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar con su madre, no si la quería proteger de que algo le pasara, el debía fingir que se había marchado con Snape, pero claro que aun mantenía contacto con su madre hasta el momento adecuado de su reencuentro.

Ya llevaban meses ocultándose de Voldemort ya que los buscaba para matarlos por su Traición. Tanto él como Snape estaban en peligro.

Draco mira hacia su ventana y divisa una lechuza marrón, con un pergamino en su pata, solo podían ser dos personas, o era su Madre o su único Amigo Zabbini, pues eran los únicos que le escribían y en los que confiaba plenamente, ellos eran las únicas personas que sabían su panadero.

Draco le abrió la ventana a la lechuza y la dejo pasar, estiro el brazo para que esta se posara en el y le saco el pergamino, definitivamente esa letra era de su amigo Blaise.

_Draco:_

_Como estas amigo? Aun sigues sin poder mostrarte verdad? No se que hacer sin ti, Hogwarts no será lo mismo … hacíamos una gran dupla nosotros dos … estas seguro que no puedes ir?_

_Bueno Amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi._

_Sin mas que decir. Blaise_.

Al instante Draco agarra una pluma y un pergamino y se dispone a responderle.

_Blaise:_

_sabes de sobra que sigo encerrado en este maldito lugar rodeado de muggles. No puedo volver a Hogwarts, al menos por el momento, la gente sigue creyendo que estoy del lado de Voldemort._

_Draco._

Draco se dirige a la sala y aun estaba el solo, Snape de seguro había ido en busca de provisiones para la estadía.

La verdad necesitaba tomar aire, no aguantaba el encierro, jamás tuvo que esconderse de nada siempre era libre de manejarse a sus anchas y el solo no poder hacerlo lo estaba enfermando.

En su cabeza sus pensamientos lo atosigaban por un lado sabia que era peligroso el salir, podría ser descubierto y por el otro necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

- Me arriesgaré, necesito salir, esto es mas que agobiante - se dijo draco a si mismo, estaba mas que claro que el era sumamente cuidadoso y no se dejaría ver por nadie, era tan solo por un rato.

Sale de la casa, con una capucha que cubría sus llamativos cabellos rubios, y se encamina por calles solitarias que la gente no suele frecuentar por motivos evidentes, la única gente que se puede ver son maleantes y delincuentes pero nadie se me acerca, seguramente no les parezca nada raro por su vestimenta que circule por allí.

**º FIN FLASH BACK º**

- No grites Granger - le susurra, se quita la capucha y deja su rostro al descubierto, ella intenta librarse de el, Draco logra distinguir una casa que parece abandonada, y se encamina hacia allí aun teniendo a hermione agarrada tapándole la boca y llevándola con él, abre la puerta y entra arrastrando a Hermione, cierra la puerta y la aprisiona contra la pared utilizando su cuerpo a modo de barrera, la mira directamente a los ojos y ve que su expresión denota cierta intranquilidad y temor.  
- No voy a hacerte daño Granger tranquilízate. Aquí podremos hablar alejados de miradas indiscretas.

Pero aun asi, Hermione sigue intentando librarse de el, muerde su mano con la que le tapa su boca, este con un grito saca su mano y la deja con la boca descubierta.

- Suéltame asesino, maldito mortífago... no tengo ni quiero hablar nada contigo. -dice Hermione y golpeando el pecho del muchacho pero aunque lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas no lograba hacerle ni un poco de daño a Draco.

- No soy ningún asesino, no he matado a nadie ¿lo recuerdas? déjame hablar.

En ese instante Hermione estaba por replicar pero algo en sus ojos, los cuales ya no eran tan fríos, sino suplicantes de comprensión, le dijo que en verdad debía escucharlo, sabia que no debía pero al ver esto no pudo negarse.

- No tenía elección Voldemort amenazó con matar a mi familia ¿lo entiendes¿que harías tu en mi situación Granger? Además estaba bajo la maldición imperius y ni así fui capaz de matar a Dumbledore... No soy tan despreciable como crees... Voldemort me busca para matarme

Hermione deja de forcejear y lo mira con cara de asombro por lo ultimo que este había dicho

- ¿Snape? el es un asesino, él mató a Dumbledore - le grita histérica.

- Cálmate. No tenía elección Dumbledore lo sabía, Snape hizo un juramento el cual si no cumplía acabaría con su vida y con la de mi madre. Tienes que creerme...

Vivimos escondidos. Necesitaba salir y te vi, eres la única persona conocida, a parte de Snape que veo en mucho tiempo.

- Pero es peligroso... podrías encontrarte a algún mortífago...- dijo Hermione - yo pensando en el peligro que podría correr draco?? Por Dios que me pasa? - pensó Hermione.

- ¿Te importaría?- la mira y le dirige una de sus sonrisas más características - ¿Eso significa que me crees?

-no..no claro que no me importa malfoy - dice disimulando aquel arranque de compasión, pero como disimular ante esos ojos tan lindos y esa boca tan..tan.. por Merlín Hermione, tus hormonas andan demasiado aceleradas -por mi que te pudras Malfoy!

- segura? - pregunta acercando su cara mas a la de ella

- que es lo que quieres? - le pregunta Hermione nerviosa

- que me creas, que me ayudes - dijo el con esa sonrisa de lado, única de draco malfoy.

- y como puedo a ayudarte yo?? una hija de muggles?? Alguien que desprecias mas que a nada en este mundo, alguien que no puedes dejar de molestarme con tus malditas amenazas. - dijo sarcásticamente Hermione pero con un dejo de tristeza en las ultimas palabras. La verdad era que siempre le había parecido atractivo hasta un cierto punto, claro esta que este punto lo había puesto él, el primer día que la llamo "Sangre sucia", desde ese momento el odio entre los dos había crecido a través de los años muchísimo, al tal punto de despreciarse mutuamente.

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas en las que podrías ayudarme -la mira de arriba abajo, mira su vestimenta nada peculiar en ella y no puede negar que verdaderamente Hermione estaba muy cambiada, tenia cuerpo de mujer, de muy mujer...

Hermione se da cuenta de cómo Draco la esta mirando, se ruboriza y no puede dejar de pensar -Me esta mirando..ahí???- ya que draco demoro su vista en sus pechos que desde esa posición tenia una vista muy buena de ellos. - Oh por dios malfoy! - dice enojada herms - se puede saber que estas mirando?

- Después de todo soy un hombre … cosas como estas me atraen Granger - dijo mirando descaradamente los pechos de Hermione y dibujo en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa al ver cuan nerviosa se ponía la chica - si tu vienes con esa ropa provocadora, no pretenderás que te mire a los ojos.  
- eres un idiota!! - le dice al chico intentando taparse y solo pudo cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para que no queden al descubierto delante de los ojos penetrantes del rubio.  
- Veo que no te molesta mas mi presencia ? - dijo  
- por que lo dices? - pregunto hermione extrañada por esa pregunta  
- por que no me has pegado y no has echado a correr - le dice el rubio.

y era cierto, estaba parada allí mirándolo a los ojos y no había echo ningún esfuerzo para alejarse ni un milímetro de su pecho que la aprisionaba contra la pared.

Hermione cada vez se sentía mas sofocada ante la mirada del rubio y su cuerpo encima del suyo, casi podía sentir su respiración y ese olor a menta que desprendía el chico la estaba enloqueciendo. - Que me pasa!! Por dios Hermione reacciona es DRACO MALFOY tu peor enemigo, la persona que mas odias, sepárate de él, vete! - pensaba la castaña pero no podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente anonadada con la situación, la verdad era que no quería irse, pero aun asi no podía estar con ese ser tan despreciable.

- Granger... - dice Draco susurrándole en el oído - es mi impresión o has cambiado tu forma de vestir... ¿Pretendes conquistar a alguien¿No será a alguno de tus amiguitos¿El cara rajada o la comadreja? -dice elevando suavemente su cara hacia la de Hermione, sentía como la castaña comenzaba a temblar y eso lo incitaba a seguir. No pretendía nada con ella, la odiaba, pero el solo hecho de poder tener el control sobre ella lo extasiaba.

- No les llames de ese modo. Y para tu información no pretendo conquistar a nadie, yo no soy tan vulgar para andar provocando a los chicos para que salgan conmigo ese papel le va muy bien a tu noviecita Pansy, pero yo no soy así hurón. ¿Por cierto donde te la has dejado? No la veo pegada a ti como siempre¿ella también te ha abandonado?

- Cállate!!! - dijo Furioso a ella tanto que rozo su nariz contra la suya, y volvió a aprisionarla aun mas contra la pared - a mi nadie me abandona. Yo la dejé. Ella no me importa lo más mínimo, sólo era un pasatiempos, cuando necesitaba sexo ella me lo proporcionaba y ya.

- Me imagino que debes estar pasándola nada bien todo este tiempo encerrado solo con Snape, sin ninguna de tus Gatitas para saciarte no??... - dijo sonriente Hermione.

- No me provoques Granger, o... te interesa mucho mi vida privada? - Hermione se sonrojó

- sabes de sobra que no me importa para nada malfoy lo que hagas tu y el montón de gatos que te siguen detrás, por mi te puedes perder y lo sabes - digo dándole la espalda. Dios no puedo mirarle, esta tan...sexy, esta tan cambiado... - siente su aliento muy cerca de su cuello.

- entonces que tal comadreja? es bueno en la cama? - le pregunta Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- no te incumbe con quien este o con quien no malfoy - le dice enojada la castaña, ya esto se le estaba yendo de las manos … porque no podía resistirse, porque no podía salir corriendo o pegarle una buena cachetada como lo había hecho en tercer año.

Draco sonríe, le encantaba aun mas ver a hermione cuando la sacaba de sus casillas. La verdad que sabia que Granger no salía con la comadreja. - no estaría nada mal seducirla... está muy cambiada... "pero que estás diciendo Draco... es Granger, la Sangre Sucia... Se odian a muerte", en realidad en ese momento que más daba su sangre... para acostarte con alguien no tiene que ser Sangre limpia... además las hijas de muggles suelen ser muy buenas en la cama... eso dicen... y Granger con ese cuerpo... seguro que tiene que ser puro fuego en la cama... "Draco no tienes remedio... las mujeres te pierden..."

Draco pronuncio mas su sonrisa maliciosa y hermione se queda anonadada ante aquello- ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Debía salir de allí antes que las cosas empeoren

Draco se acerca de su cuello al ver que esta quería zafarse, no antes de susurrarle al oído

- No me has respondido ¿crees en mi? - esta vez su voz fue suave, expectante y casi implorante ante su respuesta.

-Muy bien, malfoy, primero de todo no te acerques tanto - "por que si te acercas...ya hermione basta!" - y segundo...SI, creo en ti.

Draco sonrió de nuevo - de verdad Sang … Granger?  
Iba a llamarme sangre sucia??  
- oh, hay un tercero, no vuelvas a insultarme en lo que te resta de vida huroncito, porque si lo haces publicare en el profeta que andas por ahí y veremos quien te encuentra antes si el ministerio de la magia o Voldemort y sus secuaces- le digo  
- las condiciones las pongo yo - dijo serio Draco  
- no estas en condiciones de imponer - le contradice Hermione

- entonces no hay trato - el Orgullo de un Malfoy ante todo pensó Draco  
- bien, pues púdrete Malfoy - le grita la Castaña y se va de allí, IDIOTA!

- Volveremos a vernos Granger te lo aseguro... quizás antes de lo que te esperas... -ya había salido dando un portazo sin escuchar sus palabras- Sé que te convencí Granger y eso es un gran logro.

Hermione salio de allí, algo confundida, la verdad que no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido y sobre todo de lo que había sentido estando cerca de malfoy.

Sigue caminando y se encontró frente a la tienda de los Gemelos, justo donde si iba a encontrar con sus amigos.

Entro y allí encontró a todos charlando animadamente con Fred y George que les mostraban sus nuevos productos. Al escuchar el tintineo de la campana Fred levanto la vista y diviso a Hermione.

- Hola Hermione, que hermosa estas - le dijo Fred sin reprimir una mirada y una sonrisa.

- La verdad has dejado de ser la Herms que conocemos, o no hermano - Dijo George imitando a su hermano sin reprimir mirarla.

- desde luego que no- afirmo su gemelo

- Gracias Fred , Gracias George -le dijo algo cohibida., pero aun asi ella sabia que lo decían de buena manera por lo cual no les reprimió un gran abrazo.

- Ven Hermione necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Ron poniéndose inexplicablemente tan rojo como su pelo.

- si voy Ron - dijo algo intrigada la castaña - Fred, George si me disculpan

- si ve nomás - dijeron al unísono.

Mientras tanto Fred llama a Harry.

Ven Harry - le dijo Fred pasadole el brazo por la espalda del muchacho - tengo que contarte algo, a solas- le digo mientras miro a los otros chicos y disimuladamente le guiño un ojo.  
y lo lleva para la parte trasera de la tienda.

-debo contarte algo Harry, pero debes jurarme que no lo contaras - le dijo seriamente.  
- Que?? - le pregunto Harry, ahora mirando dudativamente.  
- ven siéntate, es difícil de explicar, mira te lo confió a vos, no se lo he dicho ni a mi propio gemelo. - Dije afligido, esto se lo venia guardando hace tiempo, pero estaba seguro que debía contárselo a él...él mas que nadie debía saberlo.

-si dímelo, ahora estoy intrigado, cuéntame por favor, de que se trata? - dijo un curioso Harry

Fred tomo aire y comenzó su relato:

- resulta que durante las vacaciones yo me he ausentado, he viajado sin mi hermano en busca de una planta exótica que necesito para el nuevo invento que estoy realizando, el cual quizás cuando pueda terminarlo te resulte útil, pero eso no viene al tema del cual quiero hablarte - dijo Saliendo de sus pensamientos al recordar el viaje. - claro esta que de este viaje no lo sabe nadie, George solo piensa que me fui por un par de días con chicas a pasarla bien, como era verano... pero no...yo fui a hacer algo mucho mejo...mas aventura, pero bueno vamos al caso asi no te doy tantas vueltas... llegue hasta cerca del Valle Godric, se que ahí es donde vivieron tus padres verdad?- le pregunta

- si - le responde Harry aun mas aturdido que antes, no lograba entender a donde quería llegar Fred con todo esto

Fred se dio cuenta de esto le sonrió y continuo  
- tranquilízate Harry solo que no se como expresarme, quizás lo que descubrí te ayude mucho en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes - le dijo acercándose mas a él y bajando la voz.

-SI, si pero dime, estoy en ascuas ,vamos suéltalo ya!! - dijo impaciente Harry, realmente no tenia idea de lo que fred quería decirle.

de repente alguien se acerca dejando al pobre Harry desconcertado con todo lo que Fred le estaba diciendo, se gira y encuentra a George a sus espaldas

-Creo que interrumpo algo..- dice George al verlos tan serios y un poco molestos.- mmm bueno disculpen no sabia que estaban hablando en privado- dijo algo desilusionado de que su hermano tuviera algún secreto con el, se dio media vuelta y se estaba yendo a atender a una señorita que acababa de entrar a la tienda, de repente agarra una caja y exclama - ¡Fred! Piensa rápido!- Y Le tiro una caja morada, con algo dentro sonando como monedas y el cual su gemelo atrapo con la mano derecha - ¡Estaba al lado de mi varita esta mañana! es tuyo?? Le pregunto sonriendo.

- si gracias - le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. -se da vuelta y se dirige a harry. - mmm...mira Harry, en otro momento te cuento mejor todo..porque por lo visto aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, espero que me comprendas, puede ayudarte mucho, pero aquí no podré decirte nada... tu solo espera mi lechuza, te citare...nos veremos muy pronto Harry - le tiende la mano en signo de pacto y este le corresponde.

- espero que sea pronto Fred me has dejado con mucha intriga, que será eso que has hecho que me ayudara con ya sabes que- dijo Harry bajando la voz al ver a alguien acercarse a los productos de la estantería continua.

- Si Harry no te preocupes, sabrás de mi antes de lo que te imaginas - le dijo Sonriendo el chico.

Mientras tanto, en una estantería alejada de todos, se encontraban hablando Ron y Hermione.

- que era lo que querías decirme Ron? - le preguntaba la chica, la verdad que esta era muy curiosa y la intriga la mataba.

- emm .… es que … yo este … mmm … se me hace difícil - dijo Ron algo cohibido.

- Vamos Ron, sabes que puedes confiar en mi - le dijo Herms dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Si lo se , solo es que … quería que supieras una cosa - dijo poniéndose tan colorado como su pelo.

- dime sin rodeos Ron, me estas matando con la Intriga - dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia, la verdad que no soportaba mas las vueltas de Ron, la curiosidad la carcomía.

- bueno, te lo diré - Ron tomo aire, cerro los ojos y dijo - Me gustas mucho Hermione, desde el día que te vi entrar en el compartimiento en el cual estábamos Harry y yo. - abrió los ojos un poquito y vio que Hermione estaba por decir algo, la verdad que la cara de su amiga no ayudaba mucho y empezó a pensar que esta lo detendría por lo cual dijo - espera Herms déjame terminar, desde el día que te vi me enamore de ti, se que bien al principio no te lo demostré pero puedo asegurarte que con el paso de los años te he aprendido a amar y mucho. - dijo ahora tapándose la cara con las manos avergonzado, la verdad que lo tenia guardado hace tiempo y necesitaba decírselo, mas allá de lo que ella le pudiera decir, se estaba arriesgando pero no podía quedarse con ese secreto mas tiempo.

- Ron - dijo la chica algo acalorada por la declaración de su amigo, la verdad que ella también sentía lo mismo, pero nunca pensó que él se te fuera a animar - Ron - volvió a decirle al ver que este aun continuaba tapándose la cara, se acerco y le saco las manos para que este la mirara.

- Ron la verdad es que yo también te he querido desde siempre - dijo sonrojándose.

Ron la miro con la cara mas dulce que pudo conjeturar, la verdad lo sorprendía, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue acercando muy despacio a ella.

Hermione temblaba, seria su primer beso, y se lo daría la persona que mas quería en el mundo, pero en ese momento un pensamiento la nublo, Ron cada vez se acercaba mas, la chica lo miraba pero esta ves no estaba viendo a Ron sino a Malfoy.

- Ahh!! - grito la chica y salio corriendo.

Ron se quedo parado allí sin saber que paso, porque se asusto, porque huyo? Se preguntaba … levemente le empezaron a escapar lagrimas silenciosas, no comprendía porque Hermione había actuado de esa manera, ella no era asi, por lo menos con el, no comprendía pues ¿no era que ella le había dicho que lo quería?? O el había malinterpretado todo … comenzó a resbalar por la estantería y quedo sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas a su cara, quería desaparecer, no lograba entender lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_NOOO..POBRE RORO.. ke mala ke soy ... snif!!  
jaja  
bueno... chicas ahora desaparecere como un mes.. jaj asi SUFREEEN!!  
jaaj  
esto se lo dedico a GISE... me hiciste sufrir como una condenada esperando..jaja..  
bueno..  
me marcho a escribir mas...  
besoooooooooooos!!  
suerte!!  
LOS KIEROOOOO!!_

_GUISHE_

_PD: aun mantengo la esperanza de que en un futuro muy lejano comiencen a seguir mas gente a mi fic... asi ke .. espero ke firmen..besitos_


	4. El Expreso

Hola... bueno aqui les dejo mas capi... espero que lo disfruten!!!

mucha suerte...

Guishe

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El Expreso**

* * *

Hermione corrió y corrió sin saber a donde se dirigía hasta que topo con Harry que momentos antes la había visto venir con las manos en su cara y lagrimas escurriéndoles por ellas.

- Herms, que paso? - dijo afligido su amigo levantándole suavemente la cara.

- Oh! Harry - dijo con voz entrecortada y lo abrazo.

Harry sin comprender le correspondió el abrazo, pues si ella lo necesitaba no iba a negárselo, la abrazo fuerte confortándola, la verdad que se sentía medio incomodo pues jamás le había pasado una situación asi y menos con Hermione, generalmente ella era quien lo confortaba a él y a casi todos quien necesitara de su ayuda y comprensión, pero en ese momento debía estar con ella. Después de un largo rato en la que su amiga no hizo mas que llorar, la separo suavemente de él y le volvió a preguntar - Que te sucedió Herms?, puedes confiar en mi - le dijo levantándole la vista hasta sus ojos para que ella pudiera ver que era sincero.

- E - Es que R- Ron se me declaro - dijo llorando con mas efusividad.

- ah! Entiendo y tu no a él y eso te a afectado no? - le dijo algo triste Harry al comprender lo que debía estar sintiendo su amigo y todo por su culpa por incitarlo a declarársele.

- N-No Harry todo lo contrario - dijo Herms con la voz mas entrecortada por el llanto.

Harry no entendía nada, entonces porque lloraba? Y de esa forma? Pero nunca pudo saber ya que su amiga salio corriendo y no le dio ni tiempo a detenerla.

Hermione corría y corría, sin dirección sin rumbo, no sabia porque lo había visto, no lo entendía, ella estaba enamorada de Ron si desde la primera vez que lo vio, allí sentado con Harry comiendo Ranas de Chocolate, y lo quería asi como era, aunque la peleara, aunque fuera un inmaduro en muchas ocasiones pero ella lo quería asi. Pero porque en un momento importante para ella tuvo que aparecer Malfoy y arruinarle todo… estos pensamientos la atormentaban una y otra y otra vez… corría y sus lagrimas iban en aumento, sus piernas no daban mas, no sabían a donde dirigirse y lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer en el suelo, arrodillada asi como había caído siguió llorando, tapando su cara para que nadie la viese.

Pero alguien la veía, alguien con ojos penetrantes, podía ver el sufrimiento de esa muchacha pero como nunca sintió una punzada en el corazón, realmente le afectaba verla asi, se estaba por acercar a contenerla cuando vio que alguien mas lo hacia y se quedo estático escondido donde estaba.

-Hermione! - dijo una voz casi angelical, mágica.

- L-Luna- dijo con dificultad la castaña y se abalanzo a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

- tranquila Herms, todo esta bien - decía Luna mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás calmando a Hermione.

- N - No entiendo lo que me paso -dijo llorando Hermione.

- quieres contarme Herms?, sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, sabes que guardare tu secreto. - dijo la rubia acariciándole la cabeza.

- No… solo quiero quedarme asi, no quiero pensar, quiero olvidar… no entiendo porque? - dijo sin aliento dejando salir una oleada de lagrimas.

- No te preocupes Herms… todo estará bien - le decía Luna dándole aliento.

Hermione se quedo en los brazos de su amiga llorando por un buen rato. Luego Luna la acompaño a buscar a Ginny y se fueron las tres juntas a la casa de Hermione a acompañarla.

Ginny y Luna se miraban, la verdad que les daba curiosidad el porque su amiga estaba tan mal, pero respetaron su decisión y caminaron a su lado sin preguntarle nada.

Por otro lado Harry intentaba consolar a un desdichado Ron, que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de donde había caído después de que Hermione salio corriendo.

- Vamos Ron, levántate, cuéntame que ha sucedido asi podré ayudarte, vamos amigo, fuerzas. - le decía una y otra vez pero sin lograr ningún resultado, Ron no estaba en el mismo mundo que él, estaba en el mundo de sus pensamientos y estaba intentando lograr entender que era lo que había sucedido.

Despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, no lograba volver en si, pues sus pensamientos aun estaban puestos en ese sueño, hacia tiempo que los tenia, pero cada vez que se estaba por enterar quien era despertaba, esto lo aturdía más y más al rubio.

Su mente trata en vano de entender, o recordar este sueño tan real. Se concentro y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos hacia el sueño una vez mas, para poder vivirlo de nuevo, lentamente se fue adentrando a sus sueños y quedo débil en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Su cabello oscuro, enrulado y medianamente largo, le cubría el rostro, su respiración suave y pausada, casi imperceptible, denotaba la profundidad de su sueño, era la imagen mas parecida a la de un ángel que pueda recordar, hasta el exquisito y particular aroma de su piel parecía angelical, un aroma que sin duda a partir de ahora reconocería entre miles._

_Una mezcla de sensaciones corrían por su ser, ansiedad, curiosidad, embelesamiento, emoción, y algunas otras que se entrelazaban llevándome un poco a la confusión._

_Inclinó la cabeza, acompañando su posición, para poder así tratar de identificar a este ser anónimo de sus sueños, mientras su mente ya había acoplado los gritos de su corazón, y se habían transformado en un dúo que no lo dejaba razonar. Estuvo unos instantes observándola, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, su cabello no le permitía ver el rostro de esta personita que lo estaba volviendo loco, y su ansiedad, seguía creciendo, lo único que lo sosegaba era la belleza de aquella imagen. Le falto coraje para tocarla, sintió miedo de que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera. _

De repente todo comenzó a nublarse y se torno negro. Despertó tratando de tomar un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos, despacio se volvió a recostar, pero la confusión aumento a su punto máximo, al comenzar a ver en donde estaba. Entonces todo lo que pensó haber vivido era un sueño, estaba confundido, aturdido… Todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo había sido tan raro, tan vivido.

Se levanto aun anonadado, intentando recordar cada detalle del sueño pero le fue imposible, cada vez que trataba de recordar se olvidaba mas por el esfuerzo que hacia. Dejo por un rato de pensar, se sentó en la cocina de la pequeña casa donde se encontraba, la verdad que nada parecida a lo que estaba acostumbrado, dejo de estar en su lujosa mansión y paso a estar en este sucucho que nada le agradaba, todo se lo tenia que hacer él por mas que no quisiera, no tenia a los sirvientes a su disposición, simplemente debía valerse por si mismo. Paso un buen rato sentado sin hablar simplemente pensado que tenia muchas ganas de regresar a Hogwarts y liberarse de todo este lió en donde su padre lo había metido y su orgullo lo había hundido.

Al rato sintió que alguien entraba en la casa, lo mas seguro es que fuera Snape, la verdad que con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos lograron tener un tipo de amistad algo distante pero amistad en fin, se tenían uno al otro y nada mas, por lo tanto sus lazos se fueron fortaleciendo.

- Hola Draco - saludo Snape al entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba el rubio. Este asintió en con su cabeza en gesto de saludo, Snape lo miro como evaluándolo, la verdad que Draco no tenia buena cara, parecía preocupado y triste de algún modo, pues en su mirada había un dejo frió de tristeza aunque este lo quisiera esconder. - Traigo buenas noticias - siguió este ante el silencio que se estaba formando, pues Draco una vez mas estaba adentrándose a sus pensamientos sin prestarle demasiada atención al hombre.

- Ah - dijo con desgano Draco - que buena noticia podrá ser, estando nosotros encerrados acá, sin poder salir y perseguidos por una bandada de mortifagos? - dijo irónicamente el muchacho.

- Pues muy buena - dijo Snape mirándolo enojado ante la ironía del muchacho.

- pues dime entonces, deja el suspenso para otro momento - dijo Draco casi impaciente.

- volverás a Hogwarts - dijo Sonriendo Snape (A/D: si aunque no lo crean sonrió Snape… no se como será pero imagínenselo...jaja)

- Que??? - dijo atónito Draco, no podía ser, de seguro había escuchado mal - como has dicho? - dijo confundido.

- Si volverás a Hogwarts como has escuchado.

- Pero como? Me querrán matar, me odian, no podré estar allí y mas aun sabiendo que podré ser delatado por algunos - dijo este sin comprender aun.

- Pues bien, iras pero no estarás con el resto del alumnado - draco lo miro aun sin entender, por lo que Snape continuo - He logrado Hablar con McGonagall y he podido aclarar las cosas, me ha dejado que regreses al colegio para que no pierdas tu ultimo año, estarás escondido en la sala multipropósitos, donde alguien asignado por ella y que sea de suma confianza se encargara de que tu aprendas, claro esta que no todos los profesores estarán enterados de que tu estas escondido ahí, será un buen refugio mientras yo sigo con la misión. - concluyo Snape

- No lo puedo creer... - decía Draco - y... y te creyó? - pregunto.

- Pues si, ya que Dumbledore me dejo una carta para que esta entendiera todo y para que supiera cuan importante era que tú volvieras de alguna forma allá para aprender lo que te falta.

- Vaya - dijo contento el rubio Como te dije Hermione, nos volveremos a encontrar pensó Draco y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

Asi llego el primero de septiembre, el alumnado se amontonaba en la plataforma 9 y ¾ esperando la salida del expreso Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar, Ron desde aquel incidente con Hermione en la tienda de sus hermanos, se había pasado todas las vacaciones sin hablar, no le había explicado lo que había pasado con la chica a Harry, este tampoco insistió no quería poner peor a su amigo de lo que estaba.

Verdaderamente Ron estaba desvastado, no lloraba pero su corazón estaba destrozado, aun no comprendía el porque Hermione salio corriendo, no se lo explicaba, aunque se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

Al llegar al Expreso, Ron entro directamente a este sin esperar a que aparecieran sus amigos, ni siquiera espero a Harry que le pedía a gritos que ayudara con los baúles y las lechuzas que traía cargando el solo.

Más atrás llegaba una castaña y una pelirroja charlando.

Hermione había sido la misma, intentaba que el pequeño incidente no la marcara, pues como era ella, siempre con la cabeza en alto dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo y este no era la excepción estaba dispuesta a dar la cara con Ron, no lo había hecho antes porque había tenido que pensar realmente que era lo que le sucedía. El porque pensaba constantemente en Malfoy, desde aquella vez que se lo encontró por casualidad. Muchas cosas se le despertaron esa vez y no quería hacer sufrir a Ron por su confusión.

Ahora Hermione no tenia bien en claro que era lo que sentía, pues siempre había pensado que amaba a Ron, bueno el amar era una palabra muy grande para ella, y mas que nada desconocida por lo cual no le ponía ese titulo, pues no sabría si era asi, mas bien le decía un cariño superior a lo normal.

Cuando llegaron a la estación divisaron a un Harry intentando subir las maletas y a un Ron muy distraído, distinto, tanto que ni se daba cuenta que su amigo no podía solo, estaba parado allí mirando la nada, haciendo nada y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Las chicas al ver esto salieron corriendo en ayuda de su amigo.

-Harry espérate, ahí vamos - le gritaba Hermione mientras corría mas rápido para ayudar a su amigo que estaba por caerse por el baúl tan pesado que cargaba.

Cuando llego lo ayudo a cargarlo al primer compartimiento que encontraron libre.

- G- Gracias Mione - le dijo recuperando el aliento Harry - es que mi "AMIGO" no se que le pasa y no se ha dado cuenta que me estaba muriendo cargando tanto mis cosas como las de "él" - dijo bastante fuerte para que cierto pelirrojo que estaba parado a unos centímetros de él lo escuchara pero esto no sucedió, Ron parecía estar en otra dimensión.  
Se adentraron en uno de los compartimientos y marcharon rumbo a Hogwarts, nadie hablaba excepto Harry y Ginny que intentaban no dejar silencios incómodos, pero no resultaba nada, Hermione respondía con mucha tranquilidad, pero el que lo tenia preocupados era Ron, pues estaba en un mundo paralelo, no hablaba, ni gritaba, ni nada, ni siquiera se movía, estaba como en un estado de autismo grandísimo y los chicos ya no sabían que hacer … hasta que Hermione se canso y con una seña les dio a entender a Harry y Ginny que era hora de hablar a solas con Ron.

Harry y Ginny entendieron a la perfección y se levantaron y se fueron. Una vez a solas con Ron el cual no se había percatado de todo lo que sucedía, Hermione se le acerco he hizo que lo mirara.

-Ron- musito la muchacha -Ron volvió a repetirle al ver que este aun no volvía a el mundo real realmente le a afectado todo esto pensaba la muchacha.

- que Hermione - dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de importancia

- Por fin pronuncias palabra Ron - dijo esta- Me tenias preocupada- lo miro a los ojos y le acercó suavemente sus manos a la cara de este - quiero que sepas algo, lo que paso no fue culpa tuya, simplemente tuve miedo - mintió esta- sabes que nunca me han besado y el solo hecho de estar a punto de hacerlo y mas con la persona que siempre soñé me atemorizo, ni yo entiendo mi forma de actuar y te pido perdón - dijo Hermione

- la verdad que no entendía porque actuabas asi Hems -dijo dejando caer una lagrima - te juro que hasta llegue a pensar que yo había malinterpretado todo, Te quiero mucho y lo que menos querría es hacerte algún daño Princesa - dijo este dándole un abrazo

- Lo se Ron, Lo se… solo tuve miedo espero que me perdones, yo también te quiero mucho - dijo esta derramando lagrimas también, pues la verdad era que le estaba mintiendo, pues si lo quería mucho, pero sus pensamientos últimamente volaba hacia un Rubio de ojos Grises y la culpa le estaba carcomiendo, no se lo iba a permitir, ella no seria la causante de que su mejor amigo y la persona que mas quería en el mundo sufriera a causa de su confusión infundada.

- Tranquila Princesa, esta todo bien, perdóname a mi por comportarme como lo hice, solo que no quería pensar mas, me tenias mal mi vida - dijo este dedicándole una sonrisa.

Al oír estas palabras Hermione abrazo más fuerte a Ron, casi tanto que el pelirrojo tuvo miedo de dejar de respirar, pero no le importo pues sabía que Hermione solo había tenido miedo y él la ayudaría a superarlo.

Toda esta escena estaba siendo presenciada por una persona que por algún motivo no le estaba agradando nada que la Sabelotodo se quedara con una de las pocas personas que últimamente le estaba cayendo bien, no sabia porque, quizás porque siempre deseo que alguien la tratara asi, que fuera todo un caballero, que la defendiera y no tuviera miedo de jugarse por esta, no podía permitir que esa rata de biblioteca se quedara con lo único bueno que quedaba en Hogwarts.

Ron se separo un poco de Hermione, la miro y se fue acercando lentamente a darle ese beso tan ansiado por él, la miro estando a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca para comprobar de que ella también asi lo deseaba, esta no dijo nada tan solo cerro sus ojos para que esa imagen que antes la perturbo ahora no lo hiciera, Ron sonrió ante aquello y se fue acercando, acortando la distancia asi entre los dos, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió fuertemente, asustando asi a la castaña y separándola de Ron.

-Que escena tan conmovedora - dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, tanto casi como lo hacia Malfoy

- Que quieres Parkinson - dijo Ron rojo de la vergüenza y aun asi enojado por la interrupción de esta.- estas ocupando el lugar de el desgraciado de tu noviecito? - dijo en forma desafiante.

- Porque lo dices Weasley? - dijo Pansy un poco dolida por como la trataba el pelirrojo, ella solo quería separarlos y molestar a la sabelotodo, pero no a él, sabia que sus sentimientos no eran de una Slytherin, que debía aborrecerlo, pero no lo hacia, al ver esa escena ella quiso estar en el lugar de Granger y aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera asi seria. - Solo vine a buscarte Weasley, necesito a mi pesar de tu ayuda - dijo esta haciéndose la que no quería saber nada con él. La verdad que esto último lo tuvo que inventar, ya vería como iba a hacer para justificar lo que había dicho, simplemente tenia algo en la mente "Separarlos, fuera como fuera".

- Ve Ron - dijo algo Desilusionada Hermione - mas tarde nos vemos - y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- si Herms, y tu que mierda quieres? - dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Pansy

- Solo sígueme y deja esos modales delante mió Weasley - dijo seria y con un pequeño aire de superioridad.

Y ambos salieron del compartimiento dejando sola a Hermione.

- Vamos Draco apúrate!! - decía Snape vigilando la puerta, esperando que el muchacho apareciera - Necesitamos llegar a Hogwarts antes que el alumnado.

- Ya va! - decía este mientras ordenaba sus cosas, no lo había echo antes porque pensaba que todo era un sueño, que no podría salir de allí, que realmente eso no era posible, en un decir, que no volvería a Hogwarts … pero resulto que no que cada palabra que su ex profesor le había dicho era verdadera, no solo que no lo había soñado sino que estaría antes de lo que pensaba en su lugar favorito aunque no lo quisiera admitir, solo lamentaba no poder pavonearse por los pasillos molestando a los que quisiera, estar con cuanta mujer se le cruzara, y sobre todo el no poder volver a hacerle la vida imposible al "trío que mas odiaba".

Una vez que guardo todo en su baúl, salio corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Severus - Listo vamos dijo acomodándose el pelo.

- Muy bien agárrate fuerte de mi que nos transportaremos hasta Hogsmeade, a un lugar situado cerca de Tiros Largos Moda, allí nos esperara McGonagall.

- Muy bien - dijo el rubio agarrándole el brazo a Snape.

Sintió la presión al ser succionado por una dimensión que ya había conocido, ya que el año anterior habían tenido clases de aparición, el rubio sabia hacerlo perfectamente pero aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad como para hacerlo solo. Sintió que se estaba quedando sin respirar pero en ese momento aparecieron frente a la tienda que llevaba al frente un letrero que decía:"Tiros Largos Moda. Snape miro para ambos lados y diviso a una gata parada en la esquina de esta tienda, agarro del brazo al muchacho y lo condujo hasta la gata. Esta los miro y se paro sobre sus patitas en señal de que la siguieran. Ambos conducidos por McGonagall si adentraron a un cuarto que por lo visto parecía abandonado, al entrar la gata se convirtió en la profesora y los saludo.

-Buenas Noches, Severus, Sr. Malfoy - dijo

- Buenas noches, Minerva, bueno aquí te traigo al joven, espero que puedas solucionar el problema de quien se encargara de sus clases, acuérdate lo que Dumbledore dijo, Nadie debe sospechar que el esta en Hogwarts, será la mejor manera de protegerlo. - dijo Snape mirando a la nueva Directora

-No te preocupes Severus se hacer muy bien mi trabajo, déjalo todo en mis manos y procura hacer tu parte.

- Muy bien - se dirigió ahora a Draco - Por favor has todo lo que te diga McGonagall y sobre todo no salgas de tu escondite, sabes que es peligroso y por el momento necesitamos escondernos.

-No te preocupes, se muy bien el riesgo que corremos - dijo seriamente Draco, en verdad sabia que debía hacer todo lo que le dijeran y mas que nada mantenerse oculto, pero aun asi estaba Feliz pues nuevamente te encontraba en Hogwarts.

Snape con una reverencia se desapareció dejando a Draco con McGonagall.

- Vamos ya están por llegar los alumnos y debo ponerte a salvo de miradas curiosas - dijo esta seriamente

- Si Profesora lo que usted diga- Dijo con un tono irónico, el cual no fue captado por la profesora y ahora nueva Directora.

Ambos pasaron la cerca de Hogwarts y cruzaron el terreno, dirigiéndose al sauce boxeador, una vez que llegaron McGonagall con un movimiento de la varita hizo que ese se quedara quieto para que ambos pudieran entrar en él… cruzaron el largo estrecho que conducía a la bruja tuerta y llegaron al castillo. De allí se dirigieron al séptimo piso donde McGonagall paso tres veces ante la pared donde supuestamente debería estar la entrada de la sala. Ante ella apareció una majestuosa puerta y entraron.

- Muy bien te quedaras aquí, nadie podrá usar esta sala mientras estés tu aquí al menos que sepa la entrada a la misma, si por algún motivo esto ocurriera debes ocultarte, de acuerdo?

- Si- dijo Draco aun maravillado ante la sala, que por cierto no se comparaba en nada a la del año anterior.

- te avisare cuando decida quien te impartirá clases particulares para que sepas que días y a que hora las tendrás para que no te ocultes y puedas empezarlas cuanto antes.

- Muy bien - asintió el rubio.

- bueno me tengo que ir, acomoda tus cosas y pronto te aparecerá tu comida, en el mismo momento que aparecerá en el gran Salón.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. “Ocultamientos mágicos, Trampas o Trucos

Hola! bueno aqui me tienen nuevamente dejandoles fic... espero que sea de su agrado... y espero tambien ver muchas firmitas...

besos

Guishe

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Ocultamientos mágicos, Trampas o Trucos"**

* * *

El expreso Hogwarts llego a Hogsmeade, Harry y Ginny habían pasado todo el viaje charlando, aun ninguno de los dos se animaba a expresar lo que sentían pero ambos podían notarlo en los ojos del otro.

Hermione no volvió a ver a Ron, pareciera como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado, no podía explicarse que era eso tan importante que Parkinson podía llegarle a decir, tan importante que él se había olvidado completamente de ella dejándolo sola en el compartimiento, no había ido en busca de Harry y Ginny ya que sabia muy bien lo que ambos sentían y necesitaban un tiempo para ellos.

Hermione solo se dispuso a leer, como era su costumbre, aunque poca fue su concentración ya que cada vez que leía una oración su imaginación volaba a cierto rubio de ojos grises y hacia que se preguntara como estaría él, si estaría a salvo o si ya lo habrían capturado los seguidores de Voldemort o el Ministerio de la Magia. Mas de una vez se había percatado de lo que pensaba y volvía a concentrarse en lo que leía: "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" de Libatius Borage

"_Esencia de Murtlap: Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap (El murtlap es una criatura con apariencia de rata __**[[ como estará Malfoy??… la ultima vez que lo vi, Merlín que Guapo se ha puesto... BASTAA sigue leyendo Hermione**__ que se encuentra en zonas costeras del Reino Unido. Tiene una excrescencia sobre el lomo que se asemeja a una anémona del mar. __**[[ Esos ojos fríos… alguna vez podré descubrir lo que quieren en realidad?? Porque intenta ocultar lo que realmente siente?? … Otra vez Hermione?? BASTA que te esta pasando??**__Esas protuberancias son encurtidas para su consumo, pues confieren resistencia ante las maldiciones __**[[realmente sos una Maldición Malfoy, es como que después que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi mente… estabas tan Sexy… MERLYN… QUE ESTOY DICIENDO... Vamos sigue leyendo… CONCENTRATE HERMIONE**__ y el mal de ojo, aunque el consumo excesivo provoca la aparición de un vello púrpura en las orejas bastante antiestético. Los murtlaps comen crustáceos; también le hinchan el diente a los pies de cualquiera lo bastante tonto para pisarlos) pausterizados y escabechados, que posee un color amarillo. Calma y cura las heridas." _

La verdad que no había entendido nada de lo que había leído, pero ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y debía cambiarse para ir al colegio.

Se Levanto dejando el libro en el asiento y se puso la túnica y adornado esta su prendedor de Premio Anual.

Salio del compartimiento y se encontró allí con Ginny y Harry los cuales se quedaron petrificados al verla sola sin Ron.

- Que ha pasado? - pregunto Gin

- Donde esta Ron? Se han peleado, has podido hablar con él? - pregunto Harry sorprendido al ver a la castaña con una cara triste, casi desilusionada.

- No nada de eso- dijo esta - no se donde esta, es que estábamos charlando. Se dispuso a contarles todo omitiendo la parte en que casi se estaban por besar - y de repente llega Parkinson con sus aires de superioridad, la verdad que me hizo acordar mucho a Malfoy, y dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda, Ron prometió volver lo antes posible pero no se que será lo que haya pasado, lo que si se es que me pase todo el viaje sentada leyendo- concluyo y una vez mas omitió la parte en que no se pudo concentrar ya que sus pensamientos se posaban en cierta persona que no quería recordar.

- Como?? Con Parkinson?? - dijo Gin preocupada - Vamos debemos buscarlo, Hermione como lo dejas ir con esa Serpiente, mira si le ha hecho algo!!! - dijo poniéndose blanca de repente al solo pensar que su hermano estaría con esa perra.

- Tranquila Ginny - la calmo Harry - se ve que no le paso nada.

- Y tu como lo sabes? - le dijo esta sorprendida de la tranquilidad de este, esta con esa perra por Merlín, quien sabe lo que le pudo haber hecho.

- Lo se porque ahí viene - le dijo este girando a la pelirroja para que pudiera ver a su hermano venir desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-Ron! - Grito Ginny y salio corriendo seguidos por Hermione y Harry hacia él - estas bien? Que te ha pedido? Te ha hecho algo? - le dijo esta desesperada por una respuesta.

- Ya Tranquila! - dijo Ron agobiado por tantas preguntas - solo quería … - e hizo un alto al recordar

º FLASH BACK º

-tu que mierda quieres? - dijo dirigiéndose a Parkinson al salir del compartimiento donde minutos antes estuvo por besar a Hermione.

- Solo sígueme y deja esos modales delante mió Weasley - dijo seria y con un pequeño aire de superioridad.

- Ya dime que es lo que necesitas, quiero volver con mis amigos - dijo este sin darle tregua.

- No querrás decir que quieres volver con tu "AMORCITO" - dijo esta enfatizando la ultima palabra.

- No, ella es solo mi amiga -se excuso Ron, realmente no sabia porque lo hacia la verdad que para el si lo era, pero no permitiría que esta se le burlara.

- bueno ya, sígueme y cierra la boca Weasley - le dijo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que solía poner Malfoy.

Siguieron caminando hacia la punta del tren, realmente pansy no sabia que motivo le daría a Ron para que no sospechara que lo único que quería era separarlo de esa sabelotodo insufrible, pero debía inventar algo pero bien rápido. Cada vez se acercaban mas al compartimiento de ella y mientras mas pensaba recordó que a fin de año, sus padres le habían regalado un lujoso Ajedrez Mágico, pero desde entonces, lo había guardado pues ella no lo sabia jugar, nunca fue buena para eso y tampoco antes le había importado aprender … era la excusa perfecta, ya que todos sabían que Ron era el mejor Ajedrecista de todo Hogwarts, lo había demostrado en primer año al cruzar una de las pruebas que llevaban a la piedra filosofal, ya todos lo sabían y lo admiraban por eso. Ella pensó que de esa manera, diciéndole que necesitaba que le enseñara podría darse a conocer y porque no, hasta enamorarlo.

Llegaron al compartimiento donde la muchacha tenia sus cosas, no había nadie, lo mas probable era que Blaise, Cabble y Goggle se habrían ido a fastidiar a algún estudiante como era su costumbre, una que había impuesto Malfoy desde el primer día que había pisado Hogwarts, idea que ahora ellos deberían seguir solos, ya que su amigo estaba prófugo por traicionar a quien no debe ser nombrado.

-Entra - le dijo sin miramientos Pansy

- Para que? - replico Ron

- Te he dicho que necesito tu ayuda, pues para eso te hecho venir Weasley - dijo

- Ya! Bien … dijo frustrado Ron y entro al compartimiento - que es eso que quieres, por el cual solo yo puedo ayudarte? - dijo sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

- Espera - le dijo Pansy y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su baúl, lo abrió y se puso a buscar el Ajedrez Mágico que le habían obsequiado.

Cuando lo encontró se lo puso en las manos de Ron, este atónito dijo:

- Para que me das esto? - no pudo evitar maravillarse por lo lujoso que era, las piezas parecían ser de oro macizo.

- Necesito que me enseñes, eres el único en todo Hogwarts que sabe jugar muy bien - dijo esto sin poder evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido.

- Vaya - no tenia palabras, no sabia que decir, estaba muy sorprendido por como estaba actuando la muchacha - era por esto por el cual me necesitabas? - dijo levantando una ceja y mirándola.

- Si, es que bien, ehh … - No sabia como seguir con la mentira - es que como tu sabes estoy entre la clase mas importante de entre los magos, y bien .. Ehh .. Necesito aprender a jugarlo - concluyo sin saber que mas decir.

- Esta bien Parkinson, te enseñare - dijo Ron sentandose.

- Dime Pansy - dijo esta sentandose a lado de él.

- Como?? - dijo este sin poderle dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

- Si, lo que escuchaste, llámame por mi nombre - le dijo regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

Ron por primera vez la miro, realmente era bella, sin una pizca de maldad en ese momento, simplemente una chica, si y por cierto muy encantadora, al regalarle esa sonrisa Ron pensó que un pequeño destello de luz le iluminaba su perfecta cara.

- B .. bueno Pansy - dijo este algo Cohibido -tu llámame Ron.

Se habían pasado todo el viaje jugando, le explicaba una y otra vez, Pansy estaba feliz … por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto estando simplemente compartiendo un momento con alguien.

Ron conoció a la verdadera Pansy y no a la Egocéntrica que solía ver pensó que quizás ella actuaba asi por estar en ese entorno que la rodeaba.

Después de un rato de jugar, comenzaron a charlar amenamente, hicieron Bromas, rieron y disfrutaron todo el viaje tanto que Ron se había olvidado de la promesa a Hermione de volver con ella.

º FIN FLASH BACK º

- Ya Tranquila! - dijo Ron agobiado por tantas preguntas - solo quería que le enseñara a jugar Ajedrez.

- Que?? Y para que quiere aprender? - dijo Ginny molesta

- Nose.. Cosa de ella, yo solo me limito a ayudarla.. - Concluyo casi molesto y miro a Hermione la cual no había hablado nada. - Que te pasa Herms?- le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- Nada! -dijo esta indignada.. Ni se había acordado de ella - mejor nos vamos no?

- Si pero … - quería romper la barrera de hielo que se había hecho entre ellos dos.

- pero nada Ronald, hay que ir a Hogwarts.- dijo terminantemente Hermione, estaba muy molesta con el pelirrojo y se conocía que si seguía la charla terminaría hechizándolo, por lo cual quiso terminarla por las buenas.

Asi que se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron al gran Salón y tomaron sus lugares a esperar la ceremonia de selección y la cena.

Entro McGonagall al gran Salón seguidos por una fila de estudiantes, estos se quedaron regazados en el medio del Hall mientras la Profesora y nueva Directora se paraba frente a todos.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, quiero informarles, que como todos ustedes saben las cosas en nuestro colegio han cambiado, como asi también las normas de seguridad, se ha creado un escudo alrededor del colegio y los jardines. Un escudo en el cual ni siquiera un pájaro podrá atravesarlo. Todos sabemos que se están acercando momentos tediosos.. En el cual debemos ser concientes de nuestros actos y tomar decisiones como asi también unirnos para que el mal no triunfe. - siguió un rato mas con el discurso sobre las diferentes reglas y normas que debían tener en cuenta para sus propia seguridad - Y también se les comunica, que este año los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año tendrán una clase especial llamada "Ocultamientos mágicos, Trampas o Trucos", se le podría llamar una materia, la cual solo será Taller ya que no influirá con sus notas, solo serán clases de apoyo. - hizo un alto, en el cual, se pudo escuchar a los alumnos murmurar entre si, sorprendidos y curiosos.

- El profesor, quiero decir, los profesores de esta materia- McGonagall dudo de esta decisión tomada … pero continuo- Son los ex alumnos del colegio, los Señores Weasley- Anuncio vacilando ante el nombramiento, la verdad que aun no asimilaba la decisión que había tomado, no sabia si era lo correcto al dejarlos dar clases allí.

Los murmullos se agrandaron y entraron desde las puertas de entrada del gran comedor dos guapos muchachos que se dirigían a la mesa de profesores.

Ron se sonrojo un poco pero estaba mas sorprendido al igual que sus amigos por este asunto. Simplemente, los gemelos no les habían informado nada, y esto les había molestado un poco.

Fred y George se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba McGonagall, se los notaba realmente contentos, se pararon mirando a todo el mundo y uno de ellos dijo.

- Hola a todos! estamos Orgullosos de volver a nuestro querido Hogwarts, hemos venido con gusto a demostrar y enseñar lo que sabemos, esperamos que pongan su mejor esmero en todo lo que le podremos enseñar. -dijo Fred dándole paso a su hermano para que continuara.

- ya no seremos estudiantes, Amigos quizás, pero seremos sobre todos Profesores para que ustedes puedan aprender el bello arte de Ocultamientos mágicos, Trampas o Trucos! le enseñaremos todo lo que podamos.- dijo George y ahora mirando a McGonagall continuo - Gracias una vez mas Directora McGonagall por esta oportunidad, no la defraudaremos.

Una vez que los gemelos concluyeron con su presentación, todos aplaudieron fuertemente, y mas aun se sentían esos aplausos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

McGonagall se aclaro una vez mas la garganta y deposito en la mitad de la sala una banqueta en la cual apoyo el sombrero seleccionador … este comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción, que hablaba de la unidad en tiempos difíciles y cuando concluyo comenzó la selección de los nuevos estudiantes. Una vez finalizada la selección de los nuevos estudiantes, la cena dio inicio.

McGonagall se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia donde se encontraba el trío Gryffindor y llamo a Hermione, esta anonadada se dio vuelta dejando su comida de lado y siguió a la profesora hacia fuera del comedor.

- Señorita Granger, necesito de su plena colaboración … - dijo McGonagall una vez que estuvieron fuera de el alcance de todos. - necesito que aparte de que cumpla su trabajo como premio anual - y miro la insignia de la muchacha - sea capaz de dar clases particulares, pero en secreto.

- Que? - dijo hermione confundida, porque en secreto? A quien? Para que? … estos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar la cabeza de la castaña - Profesora - dijo - podría decirme mas específicamente que es lo que debo hacer y para que?

- Mi señorita Granger, en este momento no le puedo aclarar nada, solo le puedo decir es que es de plena importancia el que usted acepte hacerlo.- dijo McGonagall afligida, la verdad que se le estaba complicando un poco las cosas, se había olvidado de que no estaba hablando con cualquier persona sino con la mismísima Hermione Granger, la alumna mas perfecta y destacada de todo Hogwarts. - vera usted señorita, no le estaría pidiendo esto si no tuviera la plena confianza, se que usted es muy aplicada en lo que se le asigna y sobre todo es muy cuidadosa con lo que se compromete a hacer, es por el cual necesito de su ayuda.

-Esta bien - dijo Hermione al ver cuan afligida se encontraba esta, la verdad pensaba que realmente esto debía ser importante y ultra secreto. - No le pediré mas explicaciones si usted no puede dármelas - continuo - solo dígame que debo hacer.

-Muchas Gracias Señorita Granger - dijo con un tono de alivio la directora. - bien comenzara a dar clases particulares de todo lo que vean este año, a cierto alumno que pronto conocerá, este debe estar por ordenes de Dumbledore, oculto en la sala de los Multiusos, es de plena importancia que usted no comenta nada a nadie - y mirando fijamente a la muchacha - ni a sus mas allegados. Esto debe quedar entre usted y yo Señorita Granger, será capas de hacerlo? - pregunto seria McGonagall

- Si, no pierda cuidado Directora, yo estaré cumpliendo con todo lo que me ha pedido. Ahora bien cuando empiezo? - pregunto seria y decidida Hermione.

- Empezaras Mañana mismo a partir de las 9 de la noche … un horario que no cortara con sus actividades, ni perjudicara con sus labores de premio Anual. - dijo McGonagall y dando media vuelta volvió al gran comedor.

- y cuando duermo??? - se pregunto Hermione … - esto si que se ve complicado, ahora bien, a quien será que debo darle clases particulares y en pleno secreto? - se fue haciendo esta pregunta hasta la sala común, ya no deseaba sentarse nuevamente en la mesa con sus amigos, sabían que el interrogatorio comenzaría apenas se acercara, y lo que menos quería era eso … debía buscar una buena excusa y para eso necesitaba descansar.

_Una vez mas despertó en aquel cuarto, donde nada era conocido para él, miro hacia un lado y descubrió a un ser que no le era familiar, ya la había visto antes, jamás olvidaría su cabello oscuro, enrulado y medianamente largo, que aun le cubría el rostro, su respiración suave y pausada, casi imperceptible, denotaba la profundidad de su sueño, era la imagen mas parecida a la de un ángel … hasta el exquisito y particular aroma de su piel parecía angelical._

_Una mezcla de sensaciones , una vez mas corrían por su ser, ansiedad, curiosidad, embelesamiento, emoción. Volvió a hacer el intento de poder verla, inclinó la cabeza. Estuvo unos instantes observándola, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, su cabello no le permitía ver el rostro de esta personita que lo estaba volviendo loco, y su ansiedad, seguía creciendo, lo único que lo sosegaba era la belleza de aquella imagen. _

Despertó sobresaltado, una vez mas había tenido ese sueño, últimamente era con lo único que soñaba, pero no entendía porque … que significaba eso? Realmente estaba sintiendo cosas por es criatura que aun no podía descubrí? O era tan solo el sentirse solo, sin ninguna compañía con la quien poder estar? … Draco cada vez estaba mas confundido, el encierro le estaba haciendo cada vez peor y no lo soportaba …

Su único anhelo era el esperar a que ese día tuviera algún contacto con algunos de los profesores, quizás el ponerse a estudiar y hacer hechizos lo distrajera y no lo sumiera en esa locura que lo agobiaba.

Se sentó en su cama y miro la hora, su reloj indicaban que eran las 9 de la mañana, aun quedaba mucho por esperar. Se recostó un poco, apoyando su espalda al respaldar de la cama, agarro un pergamino y se puso a escribirle una carta a su madre, sabia de sobra que no podría enviársela, pues si caían en manos extrañas esto lo llevaría directamente a la muerte, pero debía hacer algo y fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que el tiempo pasara.

Hermione se despertó sobre saltada, había tenido un sueño extraño …

ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, en una cama cómoda, suave, que la incitaba a no despertar, pero podía sentir la respiración de alguien mas a su lado, ese aroma a menta le penetraba en el alma y aun asi no podía despertar, quería abrir sus ojos pero estos no se lo permitían, lo sentía cada vez mas cerca, el aliento de una persona a su lado la hacia estremecerse. Era como si estuviera inmovilizada y lo único que podía hacer fuera sentir.

Sintió que su sangre se helaba con cada movimiento de este ser … su corazón latía tan fuerte que aun despierta podía sentir los latidos precipitados de este.

Se levanto aun temblando por este sueño, era el primero que tenia, el primero que sentía, en otras ocasiones soñaba pero al despertar no recordaba muy bien que era lo que había soñado, solo pequeñas imágenes confusas de este, pero aquel sueño había sido casi tan real que aun lo podía sentir.

Luego de bañarse y aun con estos pensamientos rondándole, se vistió y se dirigió a desayunar.

Cuando llego pudo divisar a sus amigos, los cuales estaba segura que la interrogarían por la desaparición de la noche anterior.

- Hola chicos, como están? - pregunto regalándoles una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, Herms - dijo Harry levantando la mirada al verla llegar - te has tardado hoy, siempre acostumbras a levantarnos tu - dijo mirándola.

- Pues bien, me he quedado rezagada dándome un buen baño.

- que bien, y que paso? - dijo Ron sin dejar de comer una tostada.

- que paso de que - se hizo la desentendida Hermione

- Vamos Mione, no nos vas a contar de que hablaron tu y McGonagall - pregunto Ginny uniéndose a la charla.

- Ahh.. Eso - dijo la castaña intentando pensar una buena excusa - la verdad que me llamo para decirme que .. - Dios que se me ocurra algo rápido pensaba - que debía colaborar con ciertos proyectos que tiene, ya que siendo una Premio Anual, debo de extender mis horarios y ayudar a los profesores con ciertas tareas, que no se las cuento porque se que no querrán que me pase hablando sobre trabajos extras. - dijo sorprendida de si misma, no sabia como se le había ocurrido todo eso en dos segundos.

- Tienes razón Hermione, ahórranos la hora y media de aburrimiento - dijo Ron riéndose.

- Pues bien .. Por eso digo - dijo esta contenta de que por una vez Ron no quisiera escucharla.

Luego de desayunar todos juntos, llego el correo… Harry recibió una carta y algo sorprendido extendió la mano y se la quito a la lechuza que se la había traído.

_Harry_

_Bueno como ya te había dicho, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que recibieras mi carta para comentarte esto que hemos comenzado a hablar en nuestra tienda, necesito verte cuanto antes, tengo que aclararte un par de cosas que son de suma importancia. Envíame a esta lechuza con tu respuesta._

_Sin mas que decir._

_Fred Weasley._

Cuando termino de leerla, se las paso a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraron curiosos …

- De que habla mi hermano Harry - pregunto anonadado Ron

- Pues bien veras … tuvimos una charla esa vez que fuimos a Sortilegios Weasley, y bueno con todo lo que paso - hizo un alto, pues noto como Ron miraba a Hermione como recordando. - bueno … mmm … bien no se de que se trata, pero tiene algo que ver con los Horrocruces - dijo bajando la voz.

- Pues entonces que estas esperando Harry, respóndele, esto es de suma importancia para tu búsqueda - le dijo seriamente Hermione.

Y eso mismo es lo que se dispuso a hacer Harry, le mando una respuesta a Fred diciéndole que en la primera salida a Hogsmeade se encontrarían en la casa de los gritos para que este le contara todo lo que le debía contar.

Asi comenzó el día, tuvieron distintas actividades según lo que el año anterior habían elegido, Hermione ese día solo compartiría dos clases con ellos, pues ella tenia dos materias que ninguno de sus dos amigos cursaban, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	6. Profesor & Alumno

Bueno...hasta aqui les dejo... espero que disfruten leyendo y dejen muchos comentarios... besos!!

Guishe

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Profesor & Alumno**

* * *

Hermione salio de su ultima clase, todo el día se había estado preguntando a quien debería dar clases particulares y por que debía ser un secreto y mas aun el porque no podía darla un profesor… que era eso tan misterioso? Porque ella debía hacerlo? Realmente no sabia que pensar, había estado anotando todo puntualmente como se lo habían dado, ya que si debería hacer de profesora debía tener en claro como se darían las clases. Claro esta que ella es muy aplicada y que no fallaría en eso pero aun asi decidió ir a la biblioteca para mas información.

Ya eran casi las 8:30 PM, debía alistarse e ir a su primer clase como profesora de un ser misterioso, la curiosidad la estaba matando, jamás había podido conseguir quedarse con la intriga mas de dos segundos y aun asi hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para concentrarse en buscar toda la información que necesitara para poder dar lo mejor de si.

Minutos antes de salir para la sala multipropósitos McGonagall la cito en su despacho para dale las ultimas indicaciones.

Hermione se acomodo y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora. Cuando llego ante la gárgola dijo la contraseña y esta se abrió para darle paso, subió las escaleras y toco la puerta.

- Adelante señorita Granger - dijo la voz de McGonagall desde adentro de la sala.

- permiso - dijo Hermione dándose paso.

- Bueno, siéntate, asi le doy las indicaciones - diciendo esto Hermione ocupo el asiento que se encontraba frente a esta. - bien, aquí le he diagramado las clases que tendrá, los días y horarios y sobre todo que temas le tendrá que enseñar.

- pero, perdone que le pregunte, a quien debo darle estas clases? - pregunto Hermione.

- todo a su tiempo Señorita Granger, pero debo decirle que confió en su discreción y en que hará todo tal cual se lo estamos pidiendo.

Estamos?? quien más querría que ella diera una clase … Merlín, cada vez entendía menos … pero ya había dado su palabra y no era momento para cuestionar las cosas.

- una cosa mas Señorita Granger, usted estará a cargo de estas clases, al menos que sea algo Urgente, o grave, usted tomara las decisiones. - dijo esta seriamente.

Luego de que McGonagall le pautara todo lo que debía hacer, hermione salio nerviosa hacia la sala multipropósitos.

En el camino despliego el diagrama que McGonagall le había dado y se puso a leerlo.

Clases especiales:

Lunes - 9 hs - Clases de Pociones.

Miércoles - 9 hs - Clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

Viernes - 9 hs - Clases de Transformación

Sábado - 10 hs - Clases de Encantamientos.

Domingos - 10 hs - clases de lo que usted considere que hace falta.

Hermione hizo un alto y volvió a releer.. No podía creer tan solo dos días de descanso.. Con todo lo que ella debía hacer. Se paso la mano por la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y continúo caminando.

Una vez que llego a la supuesta entrada de la sala, paso 3 veces por delante de esta pensando Clases particulares y frente a ella apareció una puerta y esta entro.

Draco estaba ansioso, por fin vería alguien después de todo este tiempo que llevaba solo.

Horas antes, había estado escribiéndole a su Madre.

_Querida Madre_

_Aquí estoy una vez mas encerrado, no puedo quejarme no me falta nada y sobre todo se que estoy seguro aquí._

_Se la extraña mucho, me hace falta…_

_Últimamente tengo unos sueños extraños … siempre sueño lo mismo, la intriga me mata, no puedo verla, parece que fuera un Ángel, realmente me cautiva y hace que cada día sienta mas ganas de soñar con ella … escribo todo esto para desahogarme por decirlo de alguna forma, se que no se la podré enviar. Pero de esta forma es una manera de sentirme cerca suyo. _

_Me ha dicho McGonagall que tendré Clases particulares con alguien de confianza, no estaré mas solo… o por lo menos no todo el tiempo, podré hacer otras cosas y concentrarme, esta mañana me han traído todo los útiles que necesitare para cuando comience._

_Estoy ansioso, quiero saber que profesor será el que me de las clases, espero que no sea Slughorn_

_Realmente es un Viejo que no soporto … es muy meloso … jaja.. _

_A la que si me gustaría ver es a Granger, la ultima vez que la vi, Guau! Realmente había cambiado, pero mas que nada porque ella prometió ayudarme, sobre todo porque creyó en mi. _

_Pero aun asi no deja de ser un Sangre Sucia, no debería estar pensando en ella. Pero no se … últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en esta castaña._

_Blaise??? __Estará aquí, lo se… pero no podré verlo, eso me angustia un poco … es el único verdadero amigo que me queda. Quizás pueda convencer a mi profesor que lo traiga, aunque sea unos segundos para poder hablar con el._

_Sin mas que decir, concluyo con esta carta que jamás enviare._

_Draco._

Luego de terminar su corta carta, se levanto y comenzó a ver que útiles le habían traído para asi saber que clases tendría. Pero de repente siente como se materializa la puerta, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya era la hora de que su profesor viniera, pero aun asi no estaba seguro, por lo cual decide ocultarse un poco, para poder ver mejor quien era el que entraba y que no lo tomase por sorpresa.

Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con una habitación muy lujosa, esta tenía una cama del costado derecho con doseles verdes, un escritorio amplio de madera tallada, marrón con pintas del mismo color que la cama. La verdad que nada de lo que haya visto se comparaba con esa habitación muy al estilo Slytherin… abrió un poco mas la puerta para ver si encontraba al misterioso ser al cual debía darle clases en secreto y al hacerlo se quedo petrificada de la sorpresa.

-MALFOY??

- GRANGER?

Ambos estaban anonadados, Hermione a duras penas pudo moverse para cerrar la puerta, la cual desapareció al instante y siguió mirando al rubio, el cual estaba aun tan sorprendido como ella.

- Que haces Aquí? - dijo Draco volviendo a si mismo - como descubriste que estoy aquí, Merlín … - dijo dándose cuenta del lió en el que estaría, pronto llegaría un profesor y ella estaba allí, esto si que se le complicaría pero no podía negar estar feliz de verla.

- Tranquilízate Malfoy - dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad del porque se encontraba allí y ahora entendía el porque era un secreto, pero aun asi no se explicaba porque a ella le asignaron esa tarea, si todo el mundo sabia que ella junto a Harry y Ron odiaban mas que nada a Draco, bueno, ella era la mas sensata por lo cual no odiaría a la gente sin saber realmente si es culpable de sus actos o si realmente lo hace de corazón, y hacia tiempo que había dejado de odiar a cierto rubio, por mas que no lo admitiera - me ha mandado McGonagall para que te de clases particulares, pero no me había dicho que eras tu, mas bien no me había dicho nada.

- A ti te asignaron?? - dijo Malfoy dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el modular - si habrá gente insensata - murmuro a lo bajo, pero el cual pudo oír la castaña.

- Que has dicho? - dijo esta enfadada.- crees que no soy capas de guardar un secreto, crees que no soy capas de ayudarte a aprender este año??. - dijo esta cada vez mas furiosa, no le gustaba que malfoy la tratara asi siempre que la veía, de esa manera, como si fuera poca cosa, incapaz de lograr algo, la hacia sentir débil y eso era algo que no le gustaba, jamás se había dado por vencida en nada, pero con él era diferente, la hacia sentir incapaz de todo aunque no lo admitiera y era algo que odiaba, sentirse débil delante de malfoy le era devastador, y mas aun cuando recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto en el callejón Diagon, mas que débil se sentía incapaz de seguir sin sentirlo cerca y eso realmente la sacaba. - No fuiste tu el que me pidió ayuda aquella vez en el callejón Diagon???

Draco se quedo petrificado de espaldas como estaba, no pensó nunca que su comentarios llegaría a los oídos de ella, la verdad que no le molestaba que fuera ella quien le diera las clases, pero le parecía insensato que alguien como McGonagall pusiera un Alumno en vez de un profesor.

- Deja de Gritar Granger, pareces una esquizofrénica! - le dijo el rubio ahora si girándose sobre sus talones para mirarla.

Hermione inmediatamente callo, no porque se lo haya dicho sino porque al girarse de esa forma había dejado caer en su rostros unos mechones que lo hacían verse totalmente hermoso, algo que a hermione dejo pasmada, como si no pudiera hablar, y mas aun al ver como Draco la miraba fijamente, como examinándola. No sabia porque le pasaba eso, solo era Malfoy, el niño arrogante que siempre había conocido, pero, no lo podía evitar.

- Gracias Granger, me estabas taladrando los oídos con los gritos, y si me vas a enseñar por favor los necesito sanos y salvos - dijo este sin dejar de mirarla. - y es cierto yo te pedí ayuda, pero no creí que te volvería a ver.- dijo formándose una sonrisa característica de él, la verdad que al verla enojada a hermione le encantaba, se le formaban unas arruguitas en la nariz, sus labios se ponían de un rosado vivo y eso realmente le sentaba bien. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentir un aroma que de algún lado conocía, pero no le dio importancia al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por Hermione.

- ya deja de fanfarronearte quieres, como bien has dicho yo tampoco entiendo el porque me asignaron a mi, si a eso te referías cuando dijiste "que insensatez"… pero me lo confiaron a mi por lo tanto debemos ponernos a trabajar. - dijo esta pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior en forma pensativa, pues estaba intentado tranquilizarse y recordar todo lo que tenia pensado dar.

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos - dijo Draco sentandose cómodamente en un sillón que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

- pues bien - dijo esta, haciendo aparecer un gran pizarrón frente a este y con un movimiento de barita cambio su sillón por un pupitre, este quedo estupefacto ante el cambio, pero no dijo nada, la verdad que quería comenzar las clases y mas teniendo como profesora a Hermione que a cada momento la veía mas hermosa, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

- Que me enseñara hoy "señorita Granger"? - dijo Draco remarcando las ultimas palabras y dibujando su sonrisa.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, la verdad que desde que había entrado se había olvidado de todo lo que tenia planeado, jamás pensó que su alumno misterioso seria Draco … una y otra vez se preguntaba porque él?, porque ella debía estar casi todos los días junto a ese ser tan Arrogante pero extremadamente sexy.

- Bien hoy debemos comenzar Pociones - dijo fijándose una vez mas en el papel que McGonagall le entrego. - trae tus cosas por favor - le dijo mirando a un costado donde Draco había acomodado todos sus útiles.

Draco se levanto sin chistar, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Hermione, si hacia dos segundos atrás no entendía nada, ahora menos. Pero continuo inmutable ante el respeto que ahora Draco parecía darle, no quería arruinar la nueva atmósfera que se estaba formando entre ellos. Y una vez que Draco volvió a su asiento, comenzó con la Clase.

- Bueno, a ver déjame ver - decía Hermione mas para ella que para el muchacho … - bien comenzaremos por … - dijo ojeando el libro Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas de Libatius Borage. - Wit-Sharpening Poción (Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio). - para ello necesitaremos escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo, raíz de jengibre cortada …- comenzó a dar las instrucciones mientras Draco apuntaba y comenzaba a prepararla.

La verdad que esa primera clase había traído muchas cosas, sorpresa en un principio y una atmósfera tranquila la cual hasta ahora reinaba.

Draco comenzó sus clases mas tranquilo que nunca, no se comporto como el típico egocéntrico que conocía Hermione, la verdad que la estaba dejando sorprendida.

Pero la realidad era otra, Draco sabia que sus clases eran esenciales, debía aprender todo lo que mas pudiera, se acercaban días difíciles y el era alguien muy comprometido en todo esto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le estaba dado de aprender, asi fuera ella quien se la impartiera.

Además, debía admitir que no le molestaba tener a Hermione 4 horas diarias, era mas, le estaba comenzando a gustar que fuera ella y no otra persona, pero eso jamás lo daría a entender.

Hermione salio de la sala Multipropósitos algo confundida, la verdad que había sido bastante tranquila hasta tenia que admitir que le había encantado estar allí, aunque en ciertos momentos Draco se ponía totalmente insoportable y comenzaban peleas pero luego cesaban y volvía a ser todo totalmente tranquilo pudiendo asi dar la clase lo mas bien.

Hermione apenas llego a la sala común se encontró con Harry el cual le pregunto.

-Donde has estado? - dijo sentado cómodamente en el sillón frente a el fuego.

- Ya les había comentado Harry que tenia actividades extracurriculares, y bueno vengo de allí - dijo Hermione algo cansada de siempre tener que excusarse por lo que hacia o dejaba hacer.

- Ah.. Cierto, bueno pero cuéntame que es lo que tuviste que hacer??- dijo algo curioso Harry.

- Pues … pues … tu sabes, cosas - dijo Hermione sin saber que decirle a su amigo - pero bueno Harry estoy cansada no hablemos de eso, dime como van las cosas con Ginny? - le dijo sonriéndole y tirándose en el sillón que se encontraba al frente para descansar.

- Con Ginny?? - pregunto algo nervioso Harry - que pasa con ella?

- vamos Harry se te nota en la cara que la quieres mas que una amiga, no harás nada? - le pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de que a ella no le mintiera.

- Eh.. Bueno, si me gusta, pero tu sabes esta Ron y bueno .. Es su hermana - dijo Harry excusándose.

- Vamos Harry sabes que Ron ya lo ha aceptado el año pasado, a mi no me vengas con esos cuentos, que pasa realmente? - dijo Hermione poniéndose seria

- Bueno la realidad es que a ti no te puedo mentir, ni obviar lo que me pasa - dijo Harry decidido a contarle todo a Hermione. - es complicado sabes, porque deseo con el corazón y el alma estar con ella, pero todo esto de voldemort, tu sabes que busca a los que mas quiero para hacerle daño, es por eso que yo la deje ir el año pasado, pero no puedo, no puedo verla sin desearla tener en mis brazos, estar tan cerca de ella y no poderla acariciar ni besar, es algo que me esta matando por dentro. - dijo Harry apenado.

- Pero Harry aprovecha ahora, sabes que mientras estemos en Hogwarts, no nos podrá hacer nada, debes disfrutarla por lo mucho o poco tiempo que se pueda, sabes que el amor de ustedes dos es infinito y pase lo que pase siempre se tendrán uno para el otro, no dejes ir una posibilidad asi, no seas tan cabesadura, te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo y también sabes que tanto Ron como yo no dejaremos que les pase nada, para eso estamos no? - dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo - Vamos anímate, se feliz, te lo mereces Harry.

- Si! Tienes razón Hermione -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie - dejare de lado mis miedos y por una vez seré Feliz! - dijo sonriéndole - Gracias Hermione la verdad que es bueno tenerte como una amiga - diciendo esto la abrazo y Hermione tan emocionada comenzó a sollozar . - Porque lloras Mione? - le pregunto agarrándole la cara.

-Porque me haces muy Feliz, por lo menos tu y ella lo serán - dijo Hermione abrazándolo mas fuerte. - Bueno Harry, me has hecho muy Feliz, ahora necesito ir a dormir … ah! Por cierto, no dejes pasar el tiempo … ve y cuanto antes y disfruta - le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marcho a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry se quedo allí parado, pensando en todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, la verdad que tenia Razón, no podía dejarse temer por Voldemort, ni dejar de ser Feliz … tomo valor y fue en busca de Ginny que en ese momento se encontraba con su grupo de amigas en un costado de la sala común.

- Ehh … Ginny - dijo tímidamente

- Si Harry? - dijo esta algo extrañada de que la llamara asi tan tímidamente pero feliz de que la buscara.

- Necesito hablar contigo, si puede ser - y agrego - a solas.

- Eh .. Si .. Si claro - dijo esta saludando a sus amigas y disculpándose y yendo con Harry - a donde vamos?

- Ven … quiero enseñarte algo - le dijo Harry, la verdad que si quería que este momento fuera especial, debía ir a un lugar especial, cogio su capa y tomo la mano de Ginny para que la siguiera, esta algo nerviosa lo hizo.

Se colocaron la capa y cuidadosamente comenzaron a caminar, ambos estaban muy nerviosos de tenerse tan cerca uno del otro debajo de la capa, tanto que casi iban abrazados para que no se les viera nada. Salieron al exterior y se dirigieron a la laguna, la luna se alzaba hasta lo mas alto, iluminando todo el lago dando una imagen deslumbrante y maravilloso. Harry se quito la capa y ambos aparecieron.

Tomando valor Harry se puso frente de ella y dijo:

-Ginny, se que fui un tonto al dejarte ir por mis miedos, por miedo a que te hagan daño, pero el solo hecho de tenerte cerca pero a la vez lejos me esta matando - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Harry … yo - comenzó a decir Ginny

- No espera deja que acabe, necesito decirte todo de una vez - dijo tomándole una mano y acercándose un poco mas a ella. - hace tiempo que necesitaba estar cerca de ti, sabes, eres muy importante para mi, y el año pasado me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no puedo permitir que Voldemort me separe de ti, necesito tenerte conmigo, porque - pero no pudo concluir lo que estaba diciendo pues Ginny se acerco mas a él y tomando su cara suavemente deposito un beso.

- Harry no necesito que me des explicaciones, ambos nos dejamos ir, creo que has sido muy valiente y por eso te Amo … por eso jamás me aleje totalmente de ti, ni deje que me alejaras, porque sabia con exactitud que tu lo único que querías era protegerme.

- Gracias Ginny por comprenderme, me haces enteramente Feliz sabes - dijo ahora él dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla - Yo también TE AMO Ginevra Weasley - y concluyendo con estas palabras abrazo tiernamente a Ginny y le regalo un dulce beso. La beso sin pensamientos que rondaran, con pasión, suavidad y cariño, la beso como tantas veces soñó desde que se separaron, la beso como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia... No querían que es momento acabara nunca. Se besaron con la misma pasión con la cual se amaban.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	7. Un indigente deseo Escondido

Hola!!!

bueno aqui les traigo un capi mas!!!

espero que lo esten disfrutando

dejen RR...besos!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **

**"Un indigente deseo escondido"**

* * *

Con el paso de los días Hermione se iba acostumbrando a estar con Malfoy aunque en muchas ocasiones verdaderamente se lo hacia difícil.

- Vamos Malfoy deja el egocentrismo por favor - decía Hermione una vez mas.

- Pero si es la verdad - decía Draco sonriendo ampliamente - Soy Hermoso o no? - terminando de decir esto se paso la mano por el cabello y sonrió nuevamente.

- Uff, Malfoy no tienes cura! - decía Hermione irritada caminando de un lado a otro. - ya déjate de payasada y sigamos con las clases, quiero ir a dormir.

- Duerme - dijo Draco ofreciéndole la cama - es cómoda, además tendrás la dicha de sentir mi cuerpo cerca del tuyo - dijo enmarcando mas su sonrisa, le encantaba fastidiarla, pero la verdad que con el paso del tiempo había logrado sentirse mas que a gusto con su compañía.

- Merlín, Que te CREES!!??- decía Hermione al borde de una crisis de nervios, realmente Malfoy conseguía sacarla de quicio, pero lo peor de todo era que le gustaba, le gustaba que fuera asi, porque era un desafió para ella, sabia que con empeño lograría conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, y eso la mantenía con cordura, aunque a decir verdad quien no perdería la cabeza con solo estar un segundo con el extremadamente sexy DRACO MALFOY??

-Yo no me creo nada Granger - dijo Draco acercándose mas a ella - no digo mas que la verdad, se te nota. - dijo dibujando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba cada vez mas.

- Que se me nota Malfoy?- dijo Hermione intentando no perder el control, la verdad que sentirlo tan cerca hacia que hasta su alma temblara. - el desprecio que te tengo? - soltó Hermione al verlo tan cerca.

- Desprecio? No creo, hace mucho que dejaste de sentir desprecio por mi, sino mírate- dijo agarrándola de la cintura y apegándola a él.

- Q que mire que … q que te pasa? - dijo Hermione no pudiendo evitar que su cuerpo temblara al sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella.

- Mira como tiemblas con solo un rose de mi cuerpo, no puedes decirme que me desprecias cuando al tenerme tan cerca mueres - dijo rozándole sus labios con los de ella sin llegarla a besar, la verdad que lo deseaba, pero si lo hacia quería que Hermione también quisiera, seria todo lo que Hermione decía pero jamás la obligaría a estar con él si no lo deseaba. No sabia porque pero no podía obligarla, no se lo perdonaría aunque fuera tan solo un beso el que le robara.

Hermione no podía pensar, realmente quería besarlo, un calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta posárseles en las mejillas, se había ruborizado, la verdad que la vez que estuvo tan cerca de un chico, había sido con Ron, pero en el momento del beso había aparecido su imagen, la de Draco y ahora? Si ahora que no era Ron y no era una alucinación que haría, que sentiría? Se preguntaba Hermione sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que aunque en un principio eran fríos, ahora después de haber pasado bastante tiempo con el rubio había logrado de apoco descubrir pequeños detalles que lo hacia aun mas misterioso pero a la vez hermoso, descubrir que en ciertas ocasiones destellaban como en este momento y eso a ella le encantaba.

Hermione no lo resistió y se dejo besar, verdaderamente lo deseaba, hace tiempo que lo hacia, y sin poder negarlo lo beso. Draco se sorprendió cuando Hermione acorto la distancia que los separaba, dándole un beso calido y corto a la vez, esta había cerrado los ojos y simplemente había querido rozar totalmente sus labios, aun no sabia lo que sentía, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, cuando se separo de él lo miro, esté aun estaba sorprendido y algo ruborizado ante el contacto con ella, Draco le sonrió y vio que a Hermione una lagrima se le escapaba como también sintió como ella se alejaba de él y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Hermione espera! - grito Draco cuando la vio cruzar esta. - No te vayas - susurro llevándose los dedos a los labios donde dos segundos antes habían estado posados los de ella.

Se sentó en la cama, aturdido y maravillado, había sido un beso tan calido, tan sentido, pues si en el momento que Hermione acorto la distancia y sintió su aroma penetrar en su nariz. Lo descubrió.

Descubrió que era con ella con la que soñaba, era ella quien lo intrigaba, lo confundía y hacia sentir que cada vez que dormía no quería despertar separado de su lado, ahora lo entendía, sabia que su aroma se le había penetrado hasta lo mas profundo y que podría distinguirlo de cualquiera y al tenerla tan cerca lo había podido saber. Hermione Jane Granger era la mujer de sus sueños.

Draco se acerco al modular y cogio de este su cuaderno y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_**Solo una pared, entre nosotros **_

_**Tocando tu sombra, lo siento todo **_

_**Que horrible soy **_

_**Porque este monstruo**_

_**Que jamás podrá decir: te amo**_

_**Te conozco toda eres tan bella**_

_**Dulce e ingenua, pequeña estrella **_

_**Me duele la piel, el cuerpo, el alma**_

_**Jamás podré decirte: amada**_

_**Te miro y tiemblo, tiemblo por amarte**_

_**Tiemblo por el miedo que jamás me ames.**_

_**Tiemblo como un niño muerto de frió, **_

_**Soy ese fantasma Tiemblo y te miro. **_

_**Tiemblo en mi agonía no puedo besarte.**_

_**Se me va la vida con sólo pensarte **_

_**Estoy a tu lado pero tan lejano.**_

_**Si sólo supieras si una vez pudieras.**_

_**Sólo imaginarme amándote... **_

Simplemente Draco escribió, escribió lo que sentía en ese momento, ese momento que lo tenia trastornado, jamás se había sentido asi, se sentía un mostró por no saber el significado de querer, y ahora estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás pensó sentir. Mas de una vez había escuchado a mas de uno comentar que cuando uno esta enamorado todo le fascina de la otra persona, que la sueña, que al tenerla cerca se le hace indispensable y un montón de cosas mas, pero el jamás había creído en eso, siempre pensó que solo eran excusas para llamar amor a su compañera y la verdad que él con todas las chicas que había andado jamás sintió lo que tan solo estando cerca de Hermione sentía. No podía creer que realmente a él le estuviera pasando … Draco sabia que era la persona mas fría que cualquier otro en Hogwarts, tan solo tuvo que ser asi porque jamás le habían demostrado lo que era el cariño pero si el respeto.

No podía entender lo que ahora le estaba pasando, con tan solo un rose de la mano de Hermione al enseñarle algún encantamiento hacia que su corazón se acelerara y para no decirlo, ni que ella lo notara salía con alguna de sus cosas comunes para alejarla, para enfadarla, no sabia como actuar y en ese momento en que ella no le negó el beso, sintió que su corazón latía por primera vez, si, latía de una manera inimaginable, mágica.

En el sueño Hermione siempre fue como la sombra que el siempre anhelaba pero no podía tocar, la conocía, le encantaba. Aun se encontraba atormentado por lo que sentía y hasta temblaba.

Se recostó en su cama y se quedo abrazando la almohada como niño pequeño esperando que el sueño le llegara y sus pensamientos se calmaran.

Una vez mas ella había salido corriendo cobardemente, pero esta vez no fue porque se le apareció una imagen, sino por el temor a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo … al sentir sus labios junto a los suyos su corazón salto y palpito de una manera que jamás había imaginado, ni teniendo a Ron tan cerca tanto como Draco había sentido lo que sintió con este ultimo, esto la estaba traumando, no sabia lo que quería, no entendía que era lo que buscaba.

Porque se tubo que fijar en él?, porque se tubo que enamorar de él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Y mas a un cuando al estar tan cerca de ella, mas que un destello de nervios sintió la seguridad, la pasión y el amor … sintió que por primera vez sentía esos _belkriws_ revoloteándole por todo el cuerpo, esos de los que tanto hablaba Ginny al mencionar a Harry. Se estaba sintiendo completamente distinta y no sabía que pensar, que sentir, pues no sabia si era lo correcto.

Salio corriendo por el temor de salir lastimada, por el temor a que él solo jugara con ella, por el temor de lastimar a Ron, pues no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo y lo que le había dicho esa mañana.

°° FLASH BACK °°

Hermione se levanto temprano esa mañana y fue una vez mas a llamar a sus amigos. Subió a las escaleras que daba a la habitación de ellos y llamo a la puerta.

-¡¡CHICOS!! - Grito - vamos arriba! Apuren asi vamos a desayunar y aprovechamos este magnifico día.

- Entra Hermione, estoy yo solo - dijo Ron desde adentro

- ¿Tu solo? - dijo extrañada Hermione

- Si, Harry se ha levantado temprano, me dijo que tenia que pensar y se fue - dijo este asi como si tal cosa.

- tenia que pensar? Pensar en que? - dijo aun mas extrañada Hermione - No tendrá algo que ver con lo de tu ya sabes quien?

- Con quien? - pregunto incrédulo Ron

- Sobre los horro … vamos no me hagas decirlo, no acá que nos podrían escuchar.. - dijo esta mirando para todos lados.

- Ah!! No creo, más que nada porque si se tratase de eso nos diría, sabe muy bien que no lo vamos a dejar solo asi que no te preocupes Hermione debe ser otra cosa.

- Bien, entonces vamos? - dijo Hermione calmándose.

- Si pero antes… - dijo Ron invitándola a tomar asiento alado de él.

- Que pasa Ron? - dijo Hermione sentándose

- Es que, bien… creo que tu sabes muy bien que es lo que pasa - dijo Ron ruborizándose - no puedo esperar mas Hermione, tienes que darme una respuesta

- Una respuesta a que? - pregunto realmente confundida Hermione.

- Vamos Herms, yo se que lo nuestro quedo todo en Ascuas cuando Parkinson apareció en el compartimiento, como también se que te enojaste y no hablaste mas del tema, pero la verdad que yo simplemente le enseño a jugar ajedrez - dijo este mirándola tiernamente.

- Eh.. Eh.. Ron no lo pensé - dijo esta sin saber que contestar, la verdad era que desde que tenia clases con Draco no se había ni acordado de todo lo que sentía por Ron, hasta ahora que lo tenia cerca. - tu sabes que esto es medio difícil para mi, yo te quiero mucho, pero no quiero comentar un error, simplemente dame unos días, quiero pensarlo bien, no es porque no quiera o no te quiera, simplemente tu sabes como soy yo que tomo las precauciones necesarias para todo, y esto no es una excepción.

- Si lo se Hermione, no te preocupes te esperare todo lo que tenga que hacer falta, tu sabes que estas dentro de mi corazón y ese lugar es tuyo y de nadie mas - le sonrió Ron acercándose a sus labios.

- Ron aguántate, a que este segura, por favor - le dijo esta abrazándolo.

- Si Hermione, perdóname, tu sabes que te Quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo - dijo este aforrándose a ella con mayor intensidad.

- Si lo se Ron, tu también eres importante para mi.

°° FIN FLASH BACK °°

¿Que haría con Ron? Que haría con lo que sentía por Malfoy?? Estaba muy confundida, salio corriendo sin poder pensar en mas nada, se dirigió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, necesitaba respirar, sentarse bajo la luna y pensar, lograr pensar que era lo que haría de ahora en mas.

Camino hacia el lago, pero distinguió dos sombras hablando y luego besándose, las reconoció rápidamente, si eran sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ginny y por dentro pensó por lo menos una de los dos tiene en claro lo que quiere.

Dejo que ellos estuvieran en paz en este momento que comprendía que era el mas importante de todos y se sintió feliz por ellos. Pero aun asi se sentía demasiado triste y confundida por lo cual decidió alejarse un poco de allí y se sentó en un árbol, Apoyo su espalda en este y agarrando sus rodillas con sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Aun desde el lugar donde estaba podía divisar el lago siendo alumbrado por la luna, se sentó mejor y comenzó a contemplarlo, mientras sin poderlo ni siquiera notar sus pensamientos comenzó a divagar.

"_Un indigente deseo escondido en las manos de la imposibilidad, me guían hacia ti. _

_Zigzagueando en el laberinto de mi imaginación, perdida en cada recodo, tropezando con mi propia sombra; mas una fragancia de inocencia, deja tu huella visible, la cual sigo, pero no logro alcanzar. Cierro mis ojos e inhalo ese inconfundible aroma de tu piel; una exquisita mixtura de menta y lagrimas de emoción._

_Un trueno retumba en los pasillos de mi mente, acelerándose vertiginosamente, mientras un_

_Tsunami adrenalínico casi me ahoga; al tenerte tan cerca de mi, de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón. _

_Presa de la desesperación corro hacia ti, pretendiendo así acortar distancia._

_Pero al aproximarme, una ignota oscuridad, te engulle, y en tu lugar sólo quedan gritos vacíos, repitiendo mi nombre una y mil veces. Cuán cerca estuve en este instante, sentí que pude haberte tocado, pero nuevamente, el temor te arrancó de las puntas de mis dedos. Y al no poderlo soportar, esta confusión que me esta matando, una vez mas salgo corriendo por el temor de lo que siento no sea lo que tu quieres. Creo que volveré a buscarte y cuando regrese, atrevidamente dispuesta, insistiré que me reveles lo que verdaderamente por mi sientes."_

Ron no había sido completamente sincero con Hermione, esa mañana le había dicho que tan solo le explicaba ajedrez a Pansy… lo cual no era mentira, pero había obviado la parte en la cual el se la pasaba muy bien a su lado, se divertían y no solo practicaban Ajedrez, sino también charlaban y bromeaban como dos buenos amigos… o quizás algo mas…

Se levanto de la cama después de haber estado pensando sobre lo que había hablado con Hermione, ese día después de clases no había encontrado a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a su hermana, estaba solo por lo tanto decidió que tenia que pensar, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que sus clases con Pansy comenzarían dentro de media hora, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin, antes de llegar a esta saco un pequeño objeto, que al igual a las monedas que habían usado años anteriores para marcar los encuentros del ED, podían comunicarse con Pansy. El señalaba con la varita en el lugar donde decía llegue y ella al sentir como este objeto comenzaba a vibrar iba y a hurtadillas lo hacia pasar a su habitación, poniendo en este al entrar un protector para que nadie de afuera pudiera escuchar.

- Hola Ron - dijo esta con una súper sonrisa cuando llegaron a la habitación.

- Hola Pansy, como has estado? - le dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ahora que te veo mucho mejor - le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- jeje - dijo sonrojándose Ron.

Comenzaron con las habituales clases de ajedrez.

- Pues bien- comenzó Ron- Recuerdas que te había dicho que el jugador con las piezas blancas comienza la partida. Se dice que un jugador "está en juego" cuando se ha completado la jugada de su adversario. El objetivo de cada jugador es situar al rey del adversario "bajo ataque", de tal forma que el adversario no disponga de ninguna "jugada" (movimiento de pieza) legal que evite la "captura" del rey en la siguiente jugada. El jugador que logra esto, da "mate" a su adversario y gana la partida. El adversario que recibe el mate, pierde la partida. - dijo Ron haciendo un resumen de lo que habían estado practicando.

- Si - asintió pansy, pero lo que menos quería era aprender a jugar al ajedrez, siempre lo dejaba comenzar con la explicación, pero después de un rato lograba distraerlo, con cualquier cosa, la verdad que cada día que pasaba le encantaba mas estar a su lado, y no podía negarlo se estaba enamorando. Junto a él, ella aprendió a ser un poco mas amable, a ver la vida de otra manera, pues pasaban largas noches hablando sobre diferentes temas y como cada uno lo veía, y la verdad que Pansy debía admitir que Ron sabia mucho mas de lo que ella imaginaba.

- Ron, mmm… mira falta una pieza - dijo Pansy al cabo de una Hora.

- Oh! Pansy otra vez la escondiste, vamos dámela asi te puedo seguir explicando - dijo Ron intentando adivinar donde la había puesto.

-Ven búscala - le dijo con una sonrisa picara, ella simplemente no podía creer lo inocente que era Ron, jamás había estado con un chico y simplemente pasar horas charlando y jugando.

- Vamos dámela! - le dijo Ron haciéndole cosquillas

- No, jajaja, para… jajaja - reía Pansy con las cosquillas que este le hacia.

- Yo paro cuando me des la pieza que falta - dijo este haciéndole mas cosquillas

- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA, no te la voy a dar! - decía esta y no aguantaba mas la risa y se callo de la silla empujando de ese modo a Ron, que callo encima de ella. - b, búscala - dijo casi sin aliento, tanto por las cosquillas que le había hecho Ron como por tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

- Emm, donde estará? - dijo este algo nervioso pero aun contento por estar asi, no sabia porque pero cada vez que estaba a su lado algo dentro de él se sentía feliz.

Comenzaron los juegos, Ron buscaba la ficha y ella se reía pero de repente no aguanto mas al tenerlo tan cerca que lo beso, fue un beso tímido que dejo helado a Ron, tanto de la sorpresa como de la emoción. En ese momento Ron no quería pensar, no solo quería sentir, miro a Pansy y realmente te dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, no por el simple hecho de que Pansy lo haya besado y que Hermione no, sino por el simple hecho de que con cada beso que se daban él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, sentía temblar cada parte de su cuerpo y sentía que si se alejaba de ella moriría.

Pansy sentía lo mismo, jamás le había pasado algo asi con ninguno de los chicos con los cuales había estado, estaba con todo sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no podía negar que le encantaba estar con Ron, porque este la miraba de una forma especial, la hacia sentir especial y no todo habían sido asi con ella, ni Draco su ex novio la había hecho sentir lo que Ron.

Ambos esa noche, experimentaron cosas que jamás habían pensado, por un momento Ron temió que ella solo jugara pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella también sentía lo mismo, cuando le susurro.

- Gracias Ron, por hacerme sentir la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, jamás pensé poder estar con alguien que no quisiera solamente acostarse conmigo, tu en cambio me demostraste que hay mil formas de pasarla bien, que no solo lo es el sexo.

- Pansy no me debes dar las gracias de nada, porque si no yo también debería agradecerte el simple hecho de haber venido a buscarme al compartimiento, el que me hayas elegido para pasar tiempo contigo, el que me hayas dejado conocerte verdaderamente, siento por vos muchas cosas que pensé que sentía por Hermione, pero la verdad que no se compara por lo que en estos últimos días estuve sintiendo por vos. - al decir esto se incorporo.. Pues se acordó de lo que había hablado con Hermione esa mismísima mañana. No podía ilusionarla asi, cuanto antes debía hablar con ella para aclarar todo, para que asi el por una vez en la vida pudiera ser feliz con la persona que en verdad le importaba. No era que Hermione no le importase, por mucho tiempo pensó que ella lo era todo, pero se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba a Pansy, no podía negar que en ella había encontrado alguien que lo completaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Guishe**


	8. Bajo el Hechizo de tu Amor

Hola... aqui sin mas les dejo el siguente... espero que sea de su agrado!! suerte!!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Bajo el Hechizo de tu Amor"**

* * *

Hermione aun lloraba, sentada en el árbol, podía ver desde allí, a Ginny y a Harry abrazados admirando a la luna como asi también a su amor.

En ese momento Hermione dejo de pensar tanto e hizo lo que el corazón le dictaba, salio corriendo desde los terrenos hasta la sala multipropósitos, abrió la puerta lentamente y dijo:

-Draco?

Pero nadie contesto, ella entro asustada de que el muchacho se haya ido, pero no, estaba allí aferrándose de su almohada, como intentando no perder lo mas preciado, se veía tan dulce, tan tierno, se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado. Le poso una mano en su mejilla y se la acaricio.

-¡Perdóname! - dijo en un susurro Hermione, temiendo que este te asustara por su presencia- perdóname por este miedo que cargo, hace tiempo que estoy aquí mas que en cualquier lado, porque mas que no me encuentre físicamente en este lugar, aquí estoy, pensando continuamente en ti… - Hermione mientras lo miraba con los ojos cerrados se iba desahogando mientras sus lagrimas caían sin poder contenerlas.

Draco sintió como una lagrima de Hermione golpeaba su cara, la había escuchado, no estaba dormido solo temía que fuera un sueño. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo divisar a Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con una de sus manos limpiándose la cara. Esto lo conmovió, suavemente y sin asustarla levanto una de sus manos y tomo a la suya que estaba aun apoyada en su mejilla.

- No llores Hermione - le dijo dulcemente mientras se reincorporaba lentamente. - se lo que sientes, a mi me pasa lo mismo, siento ese temor de experimentar algo que no conozco, tu sabes como soy, siempre seguro de cada cosa y acción que hago, seguro porque se que es lo que viene después, porque lo conozco, pero en cambio ahora, no, esto es algo nuevo para mi, nadie me dijo como era el querer, y jamás lo sentí. Pero estando a tu lado, todo fue distinto, mis emociones, las mas ocultas en mi ser renacieron para confundirme aun mas.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por el Draco que le hablaba, realmente no pensó que podía llegarlo a conocer tan dulce por decirlo de alguna manera.

- D, Draco G, Gracias - dijo Hermione, no solo gracias por aquellas palabras que le decía, sino por el hecho de haber cambiado con ella, por sentir lo mismo, por estar a su lado, por escucharla, por a verla visto, por la seguridad que le daba y por todo lo que ella sentía cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

McGonagall esa noche por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de ir a la tumba de Dumbledore, se le hacia difícil el simple hecho de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las indicaciones que le había dejado, realmente esto era mas que raro. Cuando se sentó frente a este comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aun no podía aceptar el solo Hecho de que su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo como asi también el mejor mago se había ido, dejándola sola, desamparada y a cargo de la educación de millones de magos que deseaban ser como él.

- Merlín Dumbledore¡¡Porque!! Porque quisiste que esto se diera asi, no lo puedo entender, tu sabes que no teniéndote cerca nuestro jamás las cosas se solucionaran, Sabes muy bien que Potter es demasiado chico para encargarse de Voldemort por mas que la profecía este escrita, el te necesitaba, tanto como todos en Hogwarts, sin ti nada es lo mismo.

Hice todo lo que me pediste, acepte a Draco aquí y Hermione le esta dando clases, tal cual tu lo especificaste, pero aun no entiendo porque… porque ella! - decía mientras sus lagrimas iban cayendo al suelo, sin retorno, sin consuelo.

Draco abrazo a Hermione y la verdad que sintió como un flechazo algo que jamás había sentido, nada de lo que había vivido se podía comparar con ese momento, porque aunque solo fuera un abrazo para él lo era todo.

- Hermione, hace tiempo que… - quiso decir Draco, pero unos labios calidos taparon los suyos, haciendo que perdiera el habla y hasta la conciencia, solo podía sentir, sentir esos labios que tanto había deseado, tanto en el sueño como ahora.

Subir hasta su boca y dejar que se funda el beso y la intención, lo era todo en ese momento. Sus manos acobardadas temblaban ante el contacto de la castaña, esta también temblaba pero había dejado de lado sus pensamiento de que era lo correcto y que no y se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que su corazón le dictaba, nada mas preciado que poder sentir esos labios fríos de la persona que hasta en sus sueños aparecía, como una señal que no podía dejar pasar, algo en el desde el momento que lo vio lo cautivo, no fue su arrogancia, no fue su belleza exterior, fue el misterio que cubrían sus ojos, un misterio que solo ella ahora era capas de revelar, lo necesitaba y aunque sus pensamientos y razones no la dejaban en ese momento lo único que contaba era lo que corazón le dictaba, pues el sabia la verdad, el sabia que era lo correcto para ella, y no se dejaría engañar por lo que su mente le indicara. No! ahora que sentía que su mundo acabaría si se alejaba de Draco, No, ahora que su corazón realmente era feliz y se sentía por alguna razón seguro junto a él.

Hermione sabia que Draco sabia besar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la forma en la que la beso… lo hacia con mucha delicadeza, ella podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos y un pequeño mareo se apodero de ella; por la emoción, por la sensación, por lo nuevo y jamás experimentado hasta ahora, pero esto no la detuvo… lo único que sabia era que sus besos eran deliciosos y que muchos _belkriws _en el estomago le hacían cosquillas. Se sentía infantil y temeraria, pero a la vez sentía que jamás podría ser más feliz con otra persona, no sabia porque lo sabia pero asi era.

-Hermione no sabes lo Feliz que me haces, tus besos tan dulces e inexpertos me hacen volverme aun mas inexperto a mi, por tu forma de besar, por tu inocencia y sobre todo por este sentimiento que cada vez que estoy contigo crece aun mas - dijo Draco ruborizándose, no estaba en él ser tan sincero y hasta romántico, pero ella lo hacia ser asi, ella lo había cambiado, le había enseñado que podía amar y de una manera única, solo ella podía movilizarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Al decir esto Hermione le dio un beso tímido, dulce, pero intenso en los labios. Comenzó a profundizar el beso con una mano en su mejilla y con la otra hundía sus dedos en su pelo.

- Draco jamás me sentí asi en mi vida - dijo esta mirándolo a los ojos, quería estar completamente segura de que Draco hablaba con el corazón y asi era, no tenia miedo, ya no temblaba por la inseguridad, no ahora lo hacia porque estaba experimentando algo que jamás pensó que haría, no ahora, no en ese momento, no con él.

Delicadamente Draco la atrajo hacia si, y acomodándola bajo de él la miro tiernamente y la volvió a besar, ella le correspondió, se sentía feliz y por primera vez segura de querer estar con él.

No sabia porque, no era algo premeditado, simplemente lo sintió, sintió que quería estar con él, sintió que su corazón se fusionaba con suyo y no quería dejarlo ir.

Sentía su cuerpo junto al de ella y podía notar ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ese olor... que tanto lo caracterizaba, con cada beso que Draco le daba Hermione sentía que podía tocar el cielo con la punta dedos.

Hermione suavemente lo agarraba de la nuca y le acariciaba la espalda... La verdad que esa experiencia de tenerlo tan cerca la estaba volviendo loca, le encantaba...sus besos eran su adicción no podía dejar de besarlo, no ahora que se sentía tan cómoda, que sentía que su corazón desbordaba de felicidad, no ahora que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos.

- mmm... - dio un pequeño suspiro Hermione al sentir nuevamente la lengua de Draco explorar su boca

- ¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó Draco sonriéndole.

-No me pasa nada - dijo esta sonriéndole - ¿que me podría pasar si hoy descubro que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo a tu lado?

Draco al escuchar esas palabras de su boca no lo podía creer, pensó una vez mas que se estaba volviendo loco, estaba mas que claro que no se quería separar de ella, pero aun asi quería que se sintiera cómoda, sin presiones, además la magia del momento en el que se encontraban no debía ser opacada, muchas emociones juntas, su corazón era mas que feliz... Mas de lo que él podía esperar, o soñar. Realmente podía sentir su corazón latir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Me quieres? - le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que brillaban con intensidad, esos ojos que derramaban emoción y locura con solo mirarlos.

-¿Como no querer, al Hombre que me esta haciendo conocer el verdadero significado del amor? Como no quererte si el solo sentir que te apartas de mi me hace morir? - le dijo esta mirándolo con ternura y regalándole una sonrisa.

La beso suavemente, primero le dio un beso corto, y luego con los segundos se volvió el beso mas apasionado pero dulce que jamás podría haber soñado, realmente Draco se sentía hipnotizando por Hermione, tanto como en su sueño, realmente era como besar a un ángel, con su inocencia de niña y su esplendor de ser esa personita mas que soñada, esa personita única, especial y encantadora, sus ojos lo encandilaban, todo en ella lo maravillaba. Draco se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo estar a su lado. Lo podía sentir y ahora no lo dudaba, más bien lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba de cada beso, de cada caricia como jamás nunca pudo pensarlo al estar con una mujer, no era lo mismo, era algo completamente nuevo para él.

Draco lentamente se acerco a su cuello y le susurro al oído, estas palabras que solo en el murmullo del silencio podían ser escuchada, solo ella podría oírlo.

-Me hechizaste como una pequeña bruja malvada, Me ataste solamente a amarte a ti, Tu voz, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu todo, como mi única posibilidad... En mi mundo de locuras, en mi mundo de sueños...En mi mundo de fantasías, Tu en mi mundo, tu en mi todo. Completando cada uno de todos mis esquemas, robaste mi vida por completo, quitándome mi corazón, aquel que solo esta para amarte. Como un hermoso sueño, Con tu simple agitar de varita mágica, con tu voz, con tu mirada, con tu sonrisa, contigo, mi vida, mis sentimientos, y mi todo resumidas en una sola palabra: Amor...

Gracias Hermione por hacerme conocer lo que es la felicidad, por dejarme verte, apreciarte y admirarte... Te Amo como jamás ame a nadie en este mundo.

Tú me enamoraste, tu me ataste a tu corazón... AHORA SOLO DÉJAME AMARTE. - le dijo derramando una lagrima, que mientras hablaba con el corazón no pudo reprimir.

Hermione, no pudo contenerse a tales palabras, le habían tocado en lo mas profundo de su alma, realmente notaba que él por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Lo tomo por la nuca acercándolo más a ella, y lo besó, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre sus labios, besándolos con amor, con sensualidad, con pasión... poniendo todo lo que sentía en ello.

Draco la acariciaba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, con tanto cuidado que parecía con temor a lastimarla. Hermione con un impulso, lo hizo rodar en la cama poniéndose encima de él.

Haciendo que él se quedara impresionado y a la vez sonriente, debajo de ella. Mirándolo a los ojos se acerco lentamente a sus labios y lo beso para no perder la magia que nacía a cada instante... Beso esos labios que se le estaban haciendo indispensables, esos labios que la extasiaban, esos labios que la cautivaban y no la dejaban separarse ni un minuto de ellos.

-Draco... - susurro casi sin aliento después de ese beso apasionado

-mmm… - logro decir Draco aun sintiendo aquel ultimo beso

-Te amo...- le dijo mirándolo con ternura a los ojos - siempre... siempre te he amado. - dijo ruborizándose - no se porque lo se, pero siento que desde el primer día en que te vi, te ame.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, mi vida, aun le retumbaban las ultimas

Palabras que había dicho, jamás pensó que podría llegar a decirlo asi, como si nada, y menos realmente sintiéndolo, sentía que ella era su vida y que siempre lo fue.

-Eres todo lo que tengo... eres toda mi vida Draco... no se que haría sin ti- diciendo esto ultimo volvió a besarlo, no quería separarse jamás de él.

-Hermione...- dijo suavemente Draco, no quería separarse pero necesitaba hablarle, ahora, en ese momento, necesitaba decir todo lo que nunca pudo decir, amarla de esta manera nueva para él lo era todo … no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto, no quería dejar de decir lo que su corazón ahora le dictaba

-Si? - dijo Hermione mirándolo nuevamente, sus ojos le encantaban, esos pequeños destellos y ese frió que desprendían la hacían sentirse como hipnotizada, como queriendo descubrir a casa minuto lo que le querían decir.

-Ahora que ambos sabemos que nos amamos mas que a nada en el mundo, quieres vivir junto a mi la Magia de nuestro amor, no te estoy obligando, solo quiero que verdaderamente sepas que te amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie, solo quiero que seas conciente que jamás haré nada que te dañe, no podría porque al hacerlo estaría acabando con mi vida, porque tu eres una parte mas que importante para esta.

-Draco, jamás en mi vida estuve mas segura de lo que siento por ti, ahora lo se, siempre te espere, siempre te quise aunque en muchas oportunidades lo negué, simplemente no quiero sufrir pero tu me has demostrado mucho mas de lo que jamás imagine, y confió en ti, realmente se que me amas y no cabe duda que yo también a ti.

Cuando Hermione termino de decir esto Draco volvió a situarse con cuidado encima de ella , con sutileza, con suavidad... quería que fuera lo mas maravilloso que pudiera este momento.. Su momento... No podía dar créditos a lo que estaba pasando, realmente esto seria una experiencia que jamás había sentido, porque por primera vez haría el amor.

Suavemente comenzó a deslizar su mano por dentro de la camisa de Hermione, suavemente rozaba su piel, tan suave, tan tersa, tan perfecta.

Una vez más la miro a los ojos, le encantaba hacerlo... Y le dijo:

- ¿porque eres tan hermosa, tan suave, dulce... divina...tan perfecta? No sabes cuanto me gusta verte Feliz, verte sonreír, ver en tus ojos ese brillo que solo tú sabes tener. Sin tan solo supieras, lo que me provoca escucharte. Deseo estar entre tus brazos, sentir el latir de tu corazón junto al mió, el solo hecho de poder hacerlo, de poder acariciar en este instante tu rostro, y mirarme en tu tierno mirar me hace sentir que solo existimos tú y yo.

Hermione tan solo pudo sonreír, esto era más de lo que siempre había soñado. Y contesto con el mismo frenesí con el cual el hablaba

-Soy asi porque tú me haces asi - y le regalo un beso divino... Un beso que a Draco erizo hasta la punta de sus pies... Un beso que lo hizo temblar como un pequeño inexperto...pero sabia que todo lo que en ese momento sentía se debía al amor profundo que le profesaba, no era simplemente tener relaciones con alguien sino hacer el amor.. un amor puro .. Único... inimaginable.

Suavemente te incorporo de la cama, Hermione lo miro extrañada... y el le sonrió.

- no me voy a alejar mi vida, simplemente lo voy a hacer especial.. - le dijo y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara junto a él.

cuando estuvo frente suyo , coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado... lentamente fue bajando sus manos y quitándole suavemente la camisa que tenia... rozándole su piel con sus dedos, no quería perder el espectáculo de sentirla, tan suave, tan única. La atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a quitársela sin dejar que nada arruinara el momento. Tiro la prenda al suelo y acompañado con este movimiento de la mano al dejar la camisa en el suelo, bajo con su boca a su cuello y comenzó a darle besos... su aroma le encantaba, no quería perder olvidar ni un detalle, quería que fuera lo mas especial que podía.. Quería que sintiera uno de lo momentos mas hermosos y que tanto para ella como para él quedara en sus mentes grabadas para toda la vida.

Hermione comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño, y deslizo sus manos por su perfecto torso, que aun seguía cubierto por aquella maldita camisa, comenzó a desabrocharla botón por botón.

Haciendo que él cada vez se aferrase mas a su cintura y a su cuerpo.

Draco al sentir cada caricia de la castaña la tomo de la cintura y tumbándola en la cama boca abajo. se puso encima suyo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, por toda su espalda, recorriendo cada fibra de su piel. Verdaderamente esta mujer lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, lo llevaba a los confines mas hermosos que podrían existir... Lo extasiaba con el solo hecho de mirarle los ojos, y el estar gozando de su piel era un privilegio que no podía dejar pasar.

-Estoy soñando cierto?-dijo Hermione sintiendo cada caricia del rubio y estremeciéndose con cada una de ellas.

-Estamos... soñando. - le dijo- un sueño mágico, único... un sueño en el cual nadie mas que nosotros dos somos los protagonistas... un sueño de amor puro y único...

Draco pudo percibir como Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando sus labios rozaban su piel. Cada vez le encantaba mas estar a su lado, no por el simple hecho de hacer el amor, sino de la forma de sentirlo... realmente le llegaba al corazón de una manera especial, una combinación fogosa pero realmente mágica. Bajo sus manos suavemente a sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas, cada centímetro de ella le fascinaba. Draco fue hasta su boca, en busca del exilir de vida, sin sus besos definitivamente no viviría.

Draco sintió como Hermione comenzaba a darle calidos besos en su cuello y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido y mezclado con este un TE AMO se escapo para llenar el silencio y la pasión.

Hermione rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Draco dándole paso a amarla...y le susurro al oído.

-Ámame Draco, como solo tu sabes hacerlo...te amo - y comenzaron besarse apasionadamente dando paso al amor, a la unión mas que plena de sus corazones, a la experiencia mas hermosa de muchas.

Draco comenzó a hacerla suya lentamente, con cuidado, no quería que se incomodara, solo quería que pudiera disfrutarlo de una manera única, que sintiera la experiencia más hermosas de toda y estaba tan agradecido que le permitiera ser él quien se la enseñara.

Hermione comenzó a sentir como este estaba en ella.. Como comenzaban a ser uno, tenia miedo pero pronto con cada beso del rubio se fue disipando y comenzó a disfrutarlo … una sensación única... por primera vez estaba sintiendo mil sensaciones diferentes a la vez: placer, amor, alegría, añoranza, ilusión... Todavía falta un camino largo por recorrer juntos... la mirada de Draco le traducía mas de mil palabras a la vez, el ... Simplemente le demostraba cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había esperado hasta por fin encontrarla.

- Te amo Draco...- le dijo en un susurro. Susurro que quedo guardado en el corazón del muchacho, susurro capas de llenar un corazón necesitado como el de él.

"_fue una noche cuando mi vida cambio completamente, te me acercaste, me besaste y con delicadeza me amaste … fue una experiencia inolvidable, una experiencia única en la cual yo deje de lado mi niñez y me convertí en tu mujer … pequeño Hombre, nunca me dejes, yo contigo soy completamente Feliz, tu me convertiste en lo que soy, en tu mujer y ningún otro te podrá reemplazar, pues ya eres mi príncipe, el que siempre soñé._

_Aun tengo presente como tus suaves manos acariciaban mi cara y lentamente se deslizaban … recuerdo tus besos que me seducían a un sin fin de sentimientos jamás expresados, recuerdo tu aroma al abrazarme. Recuerdo tantas cosas, siento tantas cosas al tenerte a mi lado … que hasta me atrevería a decir que sin ti no soy nada … tu complementas mi felicidad, mas bien tu eres mi completa y única felicidad, junto a ti me siento segura y al entregarme por primera vez a tu amor, conocí la belleza de la pasión y las maravillas del amor."_

McGonagall aun llorando frente a la tumba de Dumbledore se quedo estupefacta al alzar la vista y presenciar un juego de luces maravilloso, por asi llamarlo… desde la lapida de Dumbledore comenzó a alzarse un humo blanco similar al que lo había envuelto el año anterior… luego se tornaron Rojas la cual se convirtieron en pequeñas esferas … Sus movimientos no eran comunes. Primero bajaban, luego giraban hacia la derecha para cambiar después de dirección, iban y venían girando alrededor tanto de ella como de la tumba en donde se encontraba… y por ultimo todo desapareció, dejando en presencia a un Hombre de cabellos blancos, barba larga y ojos color cielo frente a ella. Esta aun no caía, como era posible, estaba alucinando no había otra palabra.

-Minerva… - dijo - cosas inexplicables pasan en la vida, que tienen una lógica para unos cuantos, aquellos que hemos vivido la vida con el corazón podemos llegar a descubrir que hasta la muerte solo es un camino mas al recorrer. No hay que pensar que todo esta perdido que no hay un retorno porque aquellos que vivieron la vida plenamente estarán alzando sus alas… unos cuantos pueden descubrir el significado de entregarse por otros, de la solidaridad, de el perdón y la comprensión, son esos los que podrán ver la luz al final del camino encontrando el retorno al amor.

McGonagall no comprendía ni entendía que era lo que estaba pasando no era lógico, no era posible.

-Albus, eres tu, realmente eres tu o es que mi corazón te extraña tanto que me hace alucinar? - decía McGonagall acercándose al Hombre, con pasos entre cortados, temerosos y hasta inseguros.

- Si soy yo, pero ahora no podemos hablar, no aquí no en este momento - Dijo Dumbledore acortando la distancia que los separaba para que de esa manera ella se diera cuenta que había vuelto a la vida. Y que aun asi, debía ocultarse el también, ya que podrían llegarse a enterar personas a las cuales no les agradaría en nada su regreso a la vida, no era conveniente ahora que el señor de las tinieblas se sentía tan confiado con su derrota.

Abrazo a McGonagall la cual aun estupefacta no podía reaccionar, solo lo siguió esperando alguna explicación a todo lo que sucedía, una explicación que pronto se daría.

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, pero no por el camino inusual, los alumnos no debían enterarse, siguieron hasta el sauce boxeador, y como ya antes había hecho Mcgonagall con Malfoy caminaron por un estrecho túnel, dándoles entrada a uno de los pasillos del castillo, miraron que no hubiera moros en la costa y se dirigieron al despacho. Una vez allí, comenzaron a charlar.

Pero algo minutos antes había sucedido, algo o alguien mejor dicho estaba escuchando lo que McGonagall le lloraba a dumbledore, detrás de unos Árboles, cerca de donde se encontraba.

°° FLASH BACK °°

- LUCIUS! - gritaba enojado Lord Voldemort

- Si amo - decía este agachando la cabeza ante él.

- Donde esta, donde se metió!! - gritaba con efusividad voldemort muy cerca de su cara.

- No lo se, pero estoy seguro que esta cerca de aquí, hay señales - dijo este con la voz temerosa

- Señales? - dijo voldemort comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala - que señales?

- Es que hemos encontrado, donde se escondían antes señor… no pueden estar muy lejos, hemos registrado todos lados, solo nos queda uno - dijo Malfoy aun temerario

- Cual? - dijo un Voldemort pensativo

- Hogwarts Mí Lord - concluyo Lucius.

- ¿Pues bien que esperas? - dijo mirándolo penetradoramente como intentándole leer la mente

- Mí Lord no es tan sencillo, usted sabe como esta la segur… - quiso continuar pero el Cruciatus que Voldemort le había lanzado no lo dejaba, callo al suelo retorciéndose.

- NO HAY EXCUSAS LUCIUS… - dijo este y se acerco mas a él - Mañana necesito saberlo… mañana! - y se marcho dejando a Lucius tendido en el suelo.

Apenas pudo levantarse se marcho a Hogwarts, logro entrar por la casa de los gritos, años antes el había escuchado que había cierto enlace entre la casa de los gritos y el sauce boxeador.

Había visto salir a McGonagall y la siguió, y expectante escucho.

"_-__¡¡ Merlín Dumbledore¡¡Porque!! Porque quisiste que esto se diera asi, no lo puedo entender, tu sabes que no teniéndote cerca nuestro jamás las cosas se solucionaran, Sabes muy bien que Potter es demasiado chico para encargarse de Voldemort por mas que la profecía este escrita, el te necesitaba, tanto como todos en Hogwarts, sin ti nada es lo mismo._

_Hice todo lo que me pediste, acepte a Draco aquí y Hermione le esta dando clases, tal cual tu lo especificaste, pero aun no entiendo porque… porque ella! - decía mientras sus lagrimas iban cayendo al suelo, sin retorno, sin consuelo." _

Lucius se quedo quieto estupefacto, después de todo estaba aquí y encima con esa sangre sucia, debía hacer algo no podía permitirlo, pero había mas, algo que le había quedado dando vueltas …

"_**Hermione le esta dando clases, tal cual tu lo especificaste, pero aun no entiendo porque … porque ella!"**_

Porque Dumbledore lo había especificado?, que tenia ella que ver con Draco? Solo había un camino para averiguarlo y él lo descubriría, asi fuera lo ultimo que haga.

No se quedo allí escuchando mas nada, no quería seguir escuchando los lamentos de la maniática esa y se fue cuanto antes con la información que había logrado obtener.

°° FIN FLASH BACK °°

El sol comenzaba a salir, deleitando un magnifico día, un día que terminaba con una noche de lujuria y mucho amor por parte de nuestros personajes, los cuales habían descubierto el amor como asi también dado paso a este, para que llenen sus corazones de pasión, comprensión, y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor.

"_Draco abrió sus ojos y con tremendo asombro logra ver que no esta solo en la cama, una mujer está placidamente dormida, casi acurrucada, con su brazo en su cintura y su manito en su pecho.  
Por un momento, se quedo inmóvil hasta en el pensamiento, solo su corazón parecía escucharse en aquel cuarto, ese mismo corazón que gritaba su deseo de que esa mujer, fuera ella, su reina. De la cual se había enamorado, de la cual había nacido el amor que jamás sintió por nadie._

_Su cabello oscuro, enrulado y medianamente largo, le cubría el rostro, su respiración suave y pausada, casi imperceptible, denotaba la profundidad de su sueño, era la imagen mas parecida a la de un ángel que pueda recordar, hasta el exquisito y particular aroma de su piel parecía angelical, un aroma que sin duda a partir de ahora reconocería entre miles._

_Una mezcla de sensaciones corrían por su ser, ansiedad, curiosidad, embelesamiento, emoción, y algunas otras que se entrelazaban llevándolo un poco a la confusión._

_Inclinó la cabeza, acompañando su posición, para poder así tratar de identificar a este ser ya no mas anónimo de sus sueños, ya que esa misma noche había descubierto quien era, mientras su mente ya había acoplado los gritos de su corazón, y se habían transformado en un dúo que no lo dejaba razonar. _

_Estuvo unos instantes observándola, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, su cabello no le permitía ver el rostro de esta personita que lo estaba volviendo loco, y su ansiedad, seguía creciendo, lo único que lo sosegaba era la belleza de aquella imagen. _

_Por momentos sintió la sensación de estar volviéndose loco, ya no podía distinguir lo que tenia en la memoria, ya no sabía diferenciar una realidad de la otra, parecían estar las dos corriendo juntas, como si fueran dos vidas paralelas. _

_Ahora ya podía ver la imagen total, el todo de la situación, y eso, le gustó, le gustó estar allí, y no importó como había sucedido, era mágico, era incomprensiblemente mágico._

_Lentamente, acerco su mano hasta su cara, y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, fue corriendo su cabello, mi corazón parecía salirse de su cuerpo, antes de alcanzar a verla cerro los ojos y deseo que fuera ella, que si alguien tenia que ser, que fuera la dueña de su alma, sabia que no se podía equivocar, el jamás olvidaba un aroma como el de ella, no podría ser otra persona mas que la mujer que amaba._

_Con ansia y con miedo, abrió los ojos, y la pudo ver, la pudo reconocer, y la imagen del ángel se reafirmó, su corazón vibró, y una gran emoción inundó su pecho, era ella, era su reina, la dueña de su alma, su primer amor._

_La magia había sido completa, no se había guardado nada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a disfrutarlo. _

_Con todo el amor del mundo, acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, casi sin tocarla, y con voz muy bajita comenzó a llamarla. Sólo un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza contra la almohada, fue la respuesta que le dio, y acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho, abrazándolo mas fuerte.  
Volvió a llamarla y esta vez si comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos marrones._

_Le sonrió, y lo beso, la magia del momento no acababa, esta lo abrazo y lo reconoció y entre sueños le dijo que lo amaba tanto en la realidad como en la imaginación. "_

Luego despertó de aquel sueño al sentir unos suaves labios apoyados en los suyos, como llamándolo a despertar de su sueño y la vio junto a ella.

Hermione despertó alado de un Rubio divino, lo miro y este aun seguía acurrucado en su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en la cara. Esta al verlo tan tierno durmiendo sobre ella lo acaricio y suavemente lo llamo.

- Draco - dijo en un susurro pero este dormía profundamente - Draco amor - volvió a decir tan suavemente como recién y sin resultado alguno … se corrió suavemente hasta dejarlo apoyado en la almohada y lo miro, se le derretía el corazón al verlo tan pacíficamente dormido. Esta vez no lo llamo, solamente apoyo sus labios en los de él besándolo dulcemente y este abrió muy despacio sus ojos, esos ojos grises que la llevaban a un mundo al cual quería conocer.

- Estaba soñando contigo - dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- y que soñaste? - pregunto curiosa la castaña, pero sabia perfectamente que había soñado ya que ella había soñado lo mismo.

Se levantaron y desayunaron en el cuarto… cuando de repente te materializa la puerta, estos se quedaron estupefactos, quien podría ser? Al menos que fuera McGonagall no podría ser mas nadie. Se levantaron suavemente y ante lo que veían pensaron que estaban delirando, no era posible, no podría ser cierto, el no esta vivo o si?

Se quedaron anonadados con lo que estaban viendo, no sabían si aun estaban dentro del sueño o realmente estaba pasando, no lo concibieron saber hasta que les hablo.

- Buenos Días - dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro - no se sorprendan, no sueñan, si soy yo, Albus Dumbledore - al ver aun la cara de sorpresa de sus alumnos les volvió a sonreír - si toman asiento les explicare todo lo que deban saber…

Ambos se sentaron, no lo podían creer, lo miraban sin dar crédito a lo que veían, pero a medida de que este les hablaba se iban convenciendo de que en verdad estaba con ellos.

- Como primer punto debo entender que ambos demostraron amor puro uno con el otro verdad? - ambos asintieron - pues bien fue por eso el cual yo regrese, como ustedes bien saben yo me di por uno de ustedes - dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Malfoy - y según la leyenda mas vieja de todo el mundo mágico, quien da su vida por aquel que ha traicionado y demuestra que esta arrepentido con el corazón y junto a un acto de amor, no cualquier acto de amor, uno puro y verdadero puede lograr revertir y volver a la vida a aquella persona que se dio por él. Como ambos demostraron amor puro uno del otro y ante un acto de amor como el de ustedes, han hecho que yo vuelva a la vida, no tenia ninguna duda de que asi seria, sabia que esto sucedería, no fue planeado lógicamente … pero sabia que tu Draco tenias un buen corazón, solo las influencias te hacían actuar como lo hacías, sabia que en el fondo tu no lo querías, que estabas obligado a hacerlo y por eso entregue mi vida para salvar la tuya y a su vez tu y tu Hermione me han devuelto mi vida, por su amor, por su puro y grandísimo amor. - y dumbledore en ese momento les sonrió, agradeciéndoselos.

Dumbledore seguía explicándole a ambos este misterioso y poderoso poder y ellos aun no comprendían del todo, pero aun asi estaban felices de que Dumbledore este con ellos en este momento, que haya vuelto a la vida significaba que no todo estaba perdido, era una esperanza de poder derrotar a Voldemort, era una posibilidad de vencer el mal y de reafirmar su amor por siempre, porque solo el verdadero amor era capas de una magia tan grande cómo esa.

- bien - siguió dumbledore - tan solo hay un pequeño detalle, un detalle del cual debería hablarles ahora en este momento, como ambos sabrán no puedo presentarme ante el colegio, no puedo darme el lujo de que esto suceda y mucho menos que Voldemort se entere, por el cual yo también tendré que estar oculto. Pero hay algo que no pueden dejar pasar … y que deben escuchar con mucha atención. Hay algo que los une desde el momento que nacieron - Hermione y Draco se miraron sin comprenderlo, al notar esto Dumbledore continuo - En su quinto año cuando se produjo el pequeño accidente en el ministerio yo regrese a la sala de las profecías por cuestión de seguridad y desde ese entonces lo supe, algo muy fuerte los une … no se claramente que es lo que dice, o quizás si pero no puedo darle mas explicación de la cual le estoy dando ahora - hizo un alto al ver que Draco quería hablar.

- Pero, que es eso que nos une? De que nos habla? - pregunto intrigado el rubio.

- Es una profecía, una la cual nadie sabia, o por lo menos nadie que nosotros sepamos. Esta profecía los une para luchar contra Lord Voldemort, solo una persona es capas de revelarla, pero esta tiene tanto miedo como ustedes en este momento - esto último lo dijo por la cara que ambos tenían y la forma en que se miraban.

La verdad que ni Hermione, ni Draco podían entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, primero la reaparición de Dumbledore y ahora una Profecía que los unía? No lo podían asimilar del todo, eran muchas emociones para un solo día.

Dumbledore se quedo hablando con ellos por un largo rato y luego se marcho, ambos se quedaron mirándose, intentando asimilarlo todo aunque les costaba.

- Hermione - logro decir Draco después de un largo rato en silencio.

- Si - dijo esta mirándolo intentando encontrar un consuelo en sus ojos, en sus brazos, quizás en sus labios.

- Solo quiero que sepas que Aunque estuviera escrito yo te amaría igual - dijo este acercándose a ella y besándola, dándole la seguridad de que no mentía, de que en verdad era lo que sentía y que aunque su destino estuviera escrito el jamás la dejaría y ella se sintió mucho mas reconfortada después de todo lo que había presenciado.

Luego de desayunar se levanto cogio sus cosas y se marcho para dar comienzo a su día, antes de irse le regalo a Draco un te amo y un dulce beso y se marcho del lugar.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Guishe**


	9. Caroline Giselle Baltimore

**Hola!!**

**bueno aqui les traigo un capi mas... muchas gracias por sus firmis.. la verdad me ponen muy contenta..espero que les sga gustando..besitos!!**

**Guishe**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 9 

**Caroline Giselle Baltimore

* * *

**

Era la primera salida al pueblo. Todos estaban listos para partir.

Hermione se dirigió a sus amigos y estos le sonrieron. Ron se le acerco y le pidió hablar con ella.

Ella se había olvidado completamente que le debía una respuesta, no le podía romper el corazón de esa manera pero la verdad era que no lo amaba y no podía mentirle y menos amando a Draco.

- Hermione - le dijo este

- si? - pregunto temerosa a lo que el pelirrojo le pudiera decir.

- Olvídate de lo que te he dicho los otros días ¿si? - dijo este ruborizándose completamente

- Que? - dijo Hermione sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - porque me pides eso? - dijo anonadada pero a la vez aliviada, el motivo que tuviera le había salvado la vida de destrozarle el corazón.

- Es que .. Es difícil … no quiero lastimarte - decía Ron, le costaba muchísimo decirlo, mas que nada porque no quería lastimar a Hermione.

- Vamos dime, no te preocupes que no me enojare contigo - le dijo dándole confianza para que le dijera todo de una buena vez.

- Lo que pasa es que …- dijo dando un alto al ver pasar a Pansy la cual le sonrió dulcemente.

Hermione se dio cuenta y por dentro sonrió.

- Te gusta verdad? - dijo esta mirándolo, la verdad que la ponía feliz por su amigo, la verdad que el saber que había encontrado a alguien a quien verdaderamente querer la ponía feliz. No le importara que fuera Pansy ni el mismísimo Voldemort, tan solo quería que él fuera tan feliz como ella lo estaba siendo junto a un Rubio que con solo nombrarlo le hacia levitar de la emoción.

- No solo la quiero, me di cuenta que la Amo, pero, pero no quiero lastimarte, perdóname Hermione, perdóname - dijo Ron partiéndosele el corazón por ser tan cruel con ella.

- No, no me pidas perdón, la verdad que creo que ambos confundimos un gran cariño con un amor, creo que no podría soportarte teniéndote todo el tiempo pegado a mi Ron - le dijo esta sonriéndole y despeinándolo.

- Que quieres decir? - dijo incrédulo Ron, pero sonriendo - que soy insoportable ?

- mmm … a veces - dijo riéndose Hermione

-Ah? - dijo Ron comenzándole a hacer cosquillas - con que con esa tenemos! - le dijo y ambos se abrazaron y se dieron las gracias y juraron jamás perder su amistad por nada del mundo.

Harry se acerco y pidió disculpas por la interrupción, este venia de la mano con Ginny y ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Perdón que los moleste - dijo mirándolos a ambos - es que se acuerdan debemos ir a la casa de los Gritos, nos esta esperando Fred - diciendo esto todos asintieron y se fueron ansiosos de saber que era lo que Fred tenia que decirle sobre los Horrocruces.

Llegaron y allí encontraron a Fred y a George, esperándolos sentados en una roca cerca de las gradas que separaban el estrecho camino que había hasta la casa de los Gritos.

Apenas los vieron acercase se levantaron y se saludaron.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione , Ginny- dijo Fred, estrechándole la mano tanto a Ron como a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y a su hermana menor. George hizo lo mismo y dijo.

- Bueno, creo que Fred tiene algo importante que contarnos, puesto que a mi no me ha dicho nada - dijo algo dolido porque no le haya confiado algo tan importante como lo era este tema.

- Vamos George, ya te lo he explicado, no era el momento ni la forma - se disculpo Fred.

- Bien aquí nos contaras? - dijo Harry algo preocupado por el sitio en el que se encontraban, no por ser la casa de los Gritos, sino porque podían llegarlos a oír.

- No claro que aquí no … no soy tan descuidado - dijo Fred - este es solo el lugar de encuentro, vengan síganme - dijo indicándoles el camino.

Caminaron hacia la Casa de los gritos, con un poderoso hechizo Fred logro abrir las puertas y los 5 junto a él entraron en ella.

Esta estaba toda deteriorada, pero para el fin que la usarían estaba bien.

Se sentaron en el suelo haciendo una ronda. Todos estaban intrigados pues esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas misterioso, Fred apenas se había sentado había sacado una botellita de su bolsillo y la deposito en el medio de la ronda.

- Bien - dijo comenzando - primero antes que nada quiero contarles que esto fue lo que invente, no es una broma, ni ninguno de nuestros inventos - dijo al ver la cara de Hermione, como reprochándole que no era hora de juegos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ginny intrigadísima.

Todos miraban con gran expectación a la botellita que había depositado.  
- eso es como yo le nombre "_Poción Protectora contra Voldemort_" - dijo poniéndose serio de repente.  
- Nos estas haciendo un chiste hermano, como que poción protectora contra Voldemort, no entiendo de que nos estas hablando -dijo Ron incrédulo.  
- de eso quería hablarles principalmente - dijo Fred - bueno resulta que este verano empecé mis investigaciones propias, se que tu estabas muy ocupado con lo del mercadeo de propiedades de Dragones para seguir con nuestros productos - dijo mirando a George - pero a mi se me había ocurrido algo realmente grande, pero aun asi no podía contarle a nadie nada, no porque no confiara en ustedes, sino que necesitaba que tu George siguieras pendiente de la tienda, no podíamos descuidarla, por otro lado aun no sabia en concreto que era lo que quería hacer, con respecto a ustedes chicos, bien … cada uno estaba con sus cosas y la verdad que hasta que no estuviera seguro no quería que esto pasara a divulgarse - dijo

- Eso esta bien Fred, pero dinos para que es, como fue que la hiciste, todo - dijo Harry verdaderamente intrigado, tomando la botellita y mirándola cuidadosamente.

- bueno... comenzare...

Estaba yo leyendo unos libros que me había comprado para investigar mas pociones y distintas formulas, quería aprender aun mas de lo que solo sabíamos.  
Luego de estar semanas leyendo se me ocurrió que si mezclábamos Confusing Concoction, poción Reabastecedora de Sangre, Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio, Filtro de la Paz y Filtro de los Muertos lograría realizar una poción totalmente fuerte, capas de lograr un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la mayoría de los maleficios imperdonables. - contó haciendo un alto, para mirarlos, todos estaban expectantes a cada palabra que el decía y continuo - bien se preguntaran como se eso, pues muy sencillo he sacado mi propias conclusiones como asi también he investigado a fondo.. - dijo cogiendo aire para continuar, ninguno hablaba, todos estaban intrigados y anonadado por cada palabra que el pelirrojo decía, la verdad que jamás habían pensado que seria capas de algo asi, pero estaban intrigados y querían saber todo … todo lo que Fred tuviera para contarles, Fred miro de nuevo a sus amigos y continuo agarrando la botellita que Harry hacia unos segundos había vuelto al lugar donde él la había depositado - tenemos que la poción Confusing Concoction nos proporciona la confusión (con lo cual lograríamos que el maleficio no produjera el efecto que debería gracias a las propiedades de esta), poción Reabastecedora de Sangre les daría a quien la tomara una herramienta de cura propia, la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio haría que quien la tomara pudiera pensar con mas claridad los actos a realizar, el Filtro de la Paz ayudaría a mantener la calma la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo y como ultimo el Filtro de los muertos produciría que el cuerpo de quien lo tomara, manifestara un estado simulatorio a la muerte, es decir que aunque estemos vivos y podamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos para defendernos y atacar, los maleficios de quien nos atacase no resultarían como debería, ya que nuestro cuerpo esta sin vida... lo que nos proporcionaría una gran ventaja para lograr que tu harry no sufras daños cuando debas enfrentarse a Voldemort y a nosotros para ayudarlo en la batalla. - dijo con una sonrisa y satisfecho consigo mismo. - lo que si, no se si será tan fuerte y poderosa como para evitar el Ada kedaura. - concluyo Fred mirándolos a cada uno.

Harry se había quedado estupefacto ante lo que Fred había dicho, realmente le parecía una hazaña muy grande y la verdad que se sentía muy orgulloso del Hermano de Ron, ya que de esta manera estarían a un paso mas delante de Voldemort y sobre todo de esta forma todos los que el quería tendrían un arma para protegerse.

Ron estaba sin habla, realmente no lo podía entender, estaba más que orgulloso de su hermano y George también pensaba exactamente lo mismo de su gemelo. Ginny simplemente esbozo una gran sonrisa, la verdad que el hecho de haber inventado esta poción la hacia no solo estar segura de que tenían una nueva arma contra voldemort sino también que no debería alejarse de Harry por temor a ser lastimada como él siempre le decía, esto seria como una forma de estar con él, luchar con él y por él y le estaba eternamente agradecida a su hermano por haber encontrado la formula y haber inventado tal grandiosa poción.

En cambio Hermione tomo la botellita y se puso a examinarla, no lo podía creer y comento.

- Fred realmente eres un Genio, esto que nos estas proporcionando es muy importante para la batalla que se nos avecina, la verdad me has dejado anonadada y como has hecho para conseguir todo esto? Y mas aun que tiene que ver con los horrocruxes? - al preguntar esto todos volvieron la vista a Fred, quien después de unos segundos contesto.

- Todo a su tiempo, solo les estaba explicando mi invento, nuestra nueva arma, ahora bien - dijo intentando acomodar sus ideas - déjenme pensar y recordarlo todo, porque tanto esto como lo que les contare se relaciona, pues gracias a este invento creo haber encontrado un Horrocrux - diciendo esto Harry abrió mas aun sus ojos.

¿Realmente lo había conseguido?- Pensaba harry, realmente había sido capas de descubrirlo? Y como lo sabría? Como se había dado cuenta de que era un Horrocrux? Todas estas preguntas se le vinieron de repente a la mente, pero no quería agobiar mas a Fred de lo que estaba, solo dejaría que continuara con su relato y mas luego le preguntaría.

-lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente - dijo Fred volviendo a recordar el verano pasado.

°° FLASH BACK..CONTADO POR FRED °°

Estaba en la tienda una vez mas pensando sobre esta nueva idea loca que se me había venido a la cabeza, pero como suelen decir las ideas mas locas son las que traen resultados. Bien con el pretexto de que me iría unas semanas de vacaciones con unas nuevas amigas que había conocido me marche sin ninguna preocupación, ya que sabía que George se quedaría a cargo de nuestra tienda y la verdad que lo que tenia en mente no podía esperar.

Salí andando hacia el Valle Godric, había escuchado que allí habían vivido los padres de harry, pues después de investigar un poco su historia me di cuenta que allí encontraría mucho de los ingredientes que necesitaba para mi poción, claro que aun no sabia donde encontrarlo pero tenia un leve indicio de que iba por el camino correcto.

Recorrí pueblos y ciudades tanto muggles como mágicas, hasta llegar al Valle Godric… una vez allí, estaba exhausto, necesitaba donde quedarme a descansar por el tiempo que me quedara, no tenia mucho dinero ya que el viaje me lo había consumido todo. Pues había decidido viajar al estilo muggle para pasar desapercibido, no se porque en ese momento lo pensé asi, quizás porque sabia que Voldemort estaría detrás de todos aquellos que conozcamos a Harry, pero aun asi no me quería arriesgar usando demasiada magia por los pueblos muggles… por lo que me demandaba dinero. Estando allí, fui pidiendo hospedaje por unos días, muchos me miraban con mala cara y me cerraban la puerta en la cara y otros pensaban que estaba del lado de los mortifagos por los cuales me miraban asustados y salían corriendo, ya no tenia esperanza de que alguien me aceptara hasta que llegue a un almacén y pidiendo permiso a la dueña me senté en un rincón a descansar. Después de unas cuantas horas sentado allí, llego una viejecita muy simpática, me miro y se acerco.

- Eres mago verdad? - me dijo sonriéndome

- S Si… ¿como lo sabe? - le pregunte sorprendido.

- porque veo rastros de magia en ti, querido, para algunos son muy obvios. - diciendo esto me estiro la mano y me ayudo a levantar.

Me levante pero aun no sabia para que, mire mejor a la viejecita y pude ver que era una mujer mayor de unos 60 años mas o menos, pero estaba bien conservada, tenia una vitalidad que muy pocos logran conservar a esas alturas de la vida.

Vestía una pollera gris y una camisa rosa claro haciéndole juego, como asi también un saco que lo acompañaba del mismo color que la pollera. Muy elegante y muy vestida a lo muggle, pero aun asi no me sorprendió ya que muchos usaban la ropa muggle como vestimenta en los días de hoy para no ser descubiertos ni atentados contra voldemort. Yo mismo la uso.

- Ven querido, me ha comentado la vendedora que no consigues donde quedarte y que si fuera por ella te quedarías pero no tiene lugar, asi que apenas te vi, me dije a mi misma que me gustaría algo de compañía - me dijo sonriéndome.

La verdad que yo estaba anonadado, no entendía nada, pero le agradecía el lugar que me daba.

Pronto me encontré caminado hacia su casa, la ayudaba con sus cosas. Llegamos a una casa no muy grande pero si elegante, contaba con una puerta principal, un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera de la misma y rejas negras que protegían a esta. Por dentro era muy lindo también, apenas entrabas te topabas con un juego de sillones de color verde, una pequeña mesa ratonera en medio de estos, luego tenias un pequeño pasillo el cual se dividía en 3, mientras lo recorría puede distinguir que contaba con dos piezas y el comedor, llegamos al comedor y me pude dar cuenta que también era cocina. Era chica pero acogedora.

-Bueno, bienvenido joven a mi humilde morada - me dijo la mujer sonriente.

- Gracias, soy Fred Weasley - le dije presentándome, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho.

- Hola Fred Weasley, un placer - me dijo estirándome la mano, la cual estreche sonriente - me llamo Caroline Giselle Baltimore.

- Un Placer - respondí.

- Quieres algo para tomar - me ofreció amablemente

- Si, por favor, tendrá cerveza de manteca? - pregunte entusiasmado

- Hijo mió! A estas horas de la mañana?- me dijo mirándome, pero no era una mirada de reproche, sino mas bien tierna.

- Disculpe mi des ubicación, tiene razón, mejor algo caliente si puede ser - le dije sonrojado.

- No mi querido, no te estoy retando, solo me pareció que era medio temprano, aparte no tenia, solo tenia Brandi … jaja - largo una pequeña carcajada - si quieres tengo algo exquisito, té muggle, la verdad que la invención de estos es muy buena, a mi me encanta - me dijo mientras ponía a calentar agua, gustas?

- Si, no lo he probado, pero si usted dice que es bueno es porque asi será - le sonreí abiertamente mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Luego de unos minutos el té estaba preparado, lo tome con temor, jamás lo había probado pero verdaderamente delicioso, extraño pero delicioso. Comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco. Me contó de su vida, cosas muy interesantes, tanto que me atrapo en medio de tantas cosas vividas que no quería dejar de escuchar.

- Bueno sabes, en mi juventud, Merlín que tiempos aquellos, era una mujer a la cual le encantaba las cosas nuevas, los desafíos … me parecía mucho a ti, porque por lo que veo vienes en busca de aventura - me dijo mirándome y yo asentí - si me permites contarte mi historia con gusto lo haré - me dijo mirándome expectante ante mi respuesta.

La verdad que aun no sabia que buscar por lo cual no me molestaba escucharla, por lo tanto asentí gustoso, quizás de ella podría aprender mas aun de lo que sabia, y ese también era uno de mis propósitos, salir de lo cotidiano, de lo que sabia, aprender más y más.

- Oh! Querido que gusto que quieras escucharme - me dijo emocionada - todo comienza cuando tenia unos cuantos años mas que tu, a mi me encantaba las aventuras, siempre metiéndome por todos lados, inventando nuevos hechizos y pociones … Merlín los dolores de cabeza que le abre dado a mi madre, una mujer ejemplar … - dijo con la mirada soñadora, me hizo acordar mucho a mi y a George con nuestros sortilegios … Caroline continuo - una mañana, me levante muy temprano, estaba decidida a buscar mi propia aventura, claro que los tiempos en aquella época eran peores que los de ahora, o si, como olvidarlo, matanzas, amenazas, peligros por doquier … los tiempos de poder de quien no debe ser nombrado eran terribles, pero a mi no me impactaba mucho, no porque no le tuviese miedo, sino que tenia una sed de aventura, eso claramente no lo entendía mi madre, pero no podía evitarlo, y esa misma mañana me marche, tan solo dejándole una nota en la cual decía que volvería pronto. Comencé a explorar todo tipo de lugares, conocí a las personas más fascinantes del mundo, Gigantes, Vampiros, Hadas, de todo tipo al igual que animales mágicos de todas las especies, cada nueva experiencia que conocía me maravillaba. Llegue hasta un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, el pequeño Hangleton, por aquellos lados se rumoreaba que una familia de 3 integrantes habían sido asesinados pero no habían dejado marca alguna, claro que yo sabia perfectamente que eso se debía a la magia y me oculte para seguir escuchando y descubriendo mas, al poco tiempo me encontré con una mujer muy bonita - me acuerdo como si fuera hoy - su pelo era castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, tez blanca y muy elegante, me presente ante ella, sabia que era una bruja por como Vestía, ella muy amablemente te presento, se llamaba Sophia Deep, era una de la familias de magos mas antigua, era la ultima descendientes de Hufflepuff.

- enserio? - pregunte yo intrigado a cada momento con lo que me contaba, ahí mismo me puse a pensar en todo lo que Harry me había contado, si estaba en mis aciertos esta señora Sophia podía llegar a conocer el objeto de la fundadora de el colegio y como indicio también un próximo horrocrux, todo esto se me venia a la cabeza, ni un minuto había dejado de escucharla pero no podía evitar tan solo hecho de poder estar tan cerca a una pista tan importante.

- Si enserio - continuo Caroline - la verdad que a mi también me llamo la atención, y me puse muy contenta, con el paso de los años nos hicimos muy amigas, pero esta estaba muy enferma y al poco tiempo de 3 años murió - en ese momento el alma se me fue a los pies, no podría encontrarla, ni saber que seria la posesión mas valiosa … pero la respuesta sola cayo a mis pies - yo era la única amiga de ella, la única a la cual le confiaba todo, yo en ese tiempo en la que ella estaba muy enferma estaba muy triste, porque estaba perdiendo a una amiga y una maravillosa mujer, poco antes de su muerte ella me dejo un pequeño obsequio el cual guarde hasta que alguien con la misma pasión que yo llegara.

Me quede mirándola atónita, ahora entendía, o intentaba hacerlo, porque más me querría contar aquella historia?

- Que era Sra. Caroline? - le pregunte ansioso por la respuesta.

- Una varita - me dijo sonriendo

- Una varita? - le dije atónito

- No cualquier varita muchacho, esta perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff

- me quede boquiabierto

- Nadie lo sabe? - le pregunte aun temeroso por la respuesta, si de verdad era un horrocrux debió estar en las manos de voldemort en algún momento, pensé.

- La verdad que no lo se, pero tengo entendido según lo que me contó mi amiga Sophia, que cuando era niña esa varita se había extraviado, un muchacho que trabajaba para una tienda, tengo entendido que en Borgin Burkes y estaba interesado en ella para cómprala, pero la abuela de Sophia no se la dio, tiempo después desapareció, nadie supo porque ni como, pero yo creo que alguna relación tenia con este muchacho pero jamás dije nada … a los pocos años la encontraron devolviéndola a los antiguos descendientes de la misma, nadie supo quien ni como la encontraron, tan solo se la dieron a la madre de Sophia quien desde entonces la conserva en una cajita de cristal, la cual ahora la tengo guardada bajo llave.

°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK… CONTADO POR FRED °°

A todo esto me quede atónito y maravillado, había dado en el palo, porque la verdad que después de que Harry nos relatara toda la historia había podido unir los cabos sueltos y no tengo dudas de que esa varita es un horrocrux.

Todos se quedaron mudos, ninguno podía creer lo que Fred les estaba contando y después de unos instantes Harry hablo.

- Y que paso? Le dijiste algo? - le dijo emocionado.

- La verdad que si, es mas no tuve que decirle nada, me dijo que ella ya estaba vieja y que el tiempo correría para ella y necesitaba alguien que se hiciera cargo de esa reliquia, no alguien cualquiera sino alguien con la misma sed de aventura que ella.

Ginny al escuchar eso le dijo - la verdad que no entiendo como se podía fiar de cualquiera, porque por mas que haya sido tu el que apareciera, pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona.

- si lo se Gin y también se lo pregunte cuando me dijo que me lo quería obsequiar y ella me contesto que era muy fácil, reconocería en cualquier lado del mundo alguien puro de corazón.

- Eso no tiene lógica - Dijo Ron - como pudo haberse dado cuenta?

- Ron no seas ignorante! - le espeto Hermione - según los libros mas antiguos, dice que hay personas que nacen con un don, un don de poder percatar a aquellos que son puros de corazón y aquellos que no lo son, porque mas se acerco a Fred sin conocerlo?

- Hermione te lo sabes todo! - bufo Ron

- Si me lo se todo porque no dejo pasar las cosas por alto Ron - dijo esta con la cabeza altiva

- Bueno ya dejen de pelearse - intervino Harry

- Bien Fred y donde lo tienes? - dijo ansioso

- Aun lo conserva ella, preferí que asi fuera, le dije que cuando estuviera listo iría a buscarlo, que lo mantuviera guardado como hasta ahora.

- Muy bien hermano, me siento orgulloso de tenerte como mi gemelo - dijo George dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bien, mañana mismo partiremos - dijo Harry

- NO! - espeto Fred

- no ahora no, espera a que planeemos bien como haremos, no olvides que todo debe salir bien.

- Debemos contárselo a Dum…- comenzó a decir Hermione y callo rápidamente - digo a McGonagall para que nos de los permisos no creen - dijo ruborizada.

- en eso tiene razón Hermione - dijo Fred.

- Bueno es hora de regresar todos, que esto quede en nosotros, no les contemos a nadie y ojo cuando hablemos de este tema ante los demás, es preferible no hacerlo. - Dijo George

- si -asintieron todos de acuerdo con lo que había dicho este.

Asi fue como todos volvieron al colegio.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	10. El Secuestro y La Nueva Profesia

Hola!!

bueno perdon por la demora en subir el capi

pero me kede sin compu...

espero que les guste

suerte

Guishe

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10 

**EL SECUESTRO Y LA NUEVA POFECIA

* * *

**

Todos estaban sorprendidos aun no entendían como Fred había conseguido todo eso, es que la verdad siempre pensaron que solo era un bromista y que las cosas de la vida se lo tomaban a la ligera.

Hermione supo que lo primordial era comentar todo lo que sabían con Dumbledore. Así que salio corriendo en busca de este a su antiguo despacho. Frente a la gárgola dio la contraseña y subió en estas.

Al llegar ante la gran puerta de roble la golpeo suavemente y una voz desde adentro la hizo pasar.

Cuando entro al despacho descubrió que no se encontraba Dumbledore en la sala sino McGonagall, se acerco y hablo con voz clara.

-hola profesora – dijo saludándola

-- Hola señorita Granger saludo esta cordialmente. – que se le ofrece?

-Si, quería saber si se encontraría el profesor Dumbledore

-Aquí estoy – dijo este bajando las escaleras que daban al piso superior – que necesita señorita Granger?

Hermione hablo pausadamente contándole todo lo que Fred les había contado y tanto como ellos ambos profesores se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Buena señal - dijo Dumbledore volviendo a su característica voz tranquila - creo que después de todo deje encomendado a las mejores personas, yo no lo habría hecho mejor - dijo sonriéndole a Hermione y mirándola por debajo de sus gafas en forma de luna.

- y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Hermione intrigada - es decir, si en verdad es un Horrocrux como nos daremos cuenta? Como lo destruiremos?

- Bien, mira, es algo complicado, pero ustedes no se preocupen, todo en su momento, mantenme informado de todo lo que deciden y en el momento preciso yo los ayudare - dijo este reclinándose en el como asiento en el que estaba. - ahora bien, escucha con atención, yo estaré aquí pendiente de cada cosa que hagan ustedes, pero aun asi, estaré también buscando el Horrocrux que nos falta, el de Rowena Ravenclaw y por ultimo tendremos que esta pendientes de algo de Gryffindor, que aun no se me ocurre que podría ser, ya que los artefactos mas valiosos los conservo yo - dijo mirando tanto la espada como el sombrero, pero aun tenemos tiempo, por lo que se Voldemort no ha vuelto a atacar, pero aun asi, no podemos dar el pie a confiarnos.

Hermione escuchaba con atención cada palabra que le mencionaba Dumbledore e intentaba como él encontrar algo de Godric Gryffindor en el cual Voldemort pudiera haber dejado un fragmento de su alma, pero aun nada en claro.

- mmm … profesor - dijo tímidamente Hermione

- si - dijo este mirándola

- No cree que deberíamos decirle a los chicos que usted ha vuelto, seria realmente bueno que ellos supieran - dijo mirándola algo nerviosa por su atrevimiento

- la verdad Hermione que me encantaría, pero no puedo, creo que me entenderías si te lo explico - dijo acercándose más hacia ella. - veras, si yo les digo que he vuelto, Voldemort se podría llegar a enterar, y como sabrás, si llegamos a la batalla final seria una buena forma de desorientarlo al verme aparecer … lo debilitaría, y si no me equivoco, esto seria una buena forma también de buscar los horrocruxes restantes sin ningún problema alguno, entiendes - le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- eh, si profesor, yo solo preguntaba, respeto su decisión… mmm … bueno debo marcharme, espero que todo esto acabe pronto - y diciendo esto se levanto y se marcho. Como recitaba pensar, decidió ir al lago, pero antes iría a ver como se encontraba Draco, con todo esto no había tenido tiempo de ir a verlo y la verdad que lo necesitaba.

Llego a la sala, entro suavemente y con la mirada lo busco, pero no lo hallo a simple vista, entro mas y mas y pregunto.

- Draco? - pero nadie contestaba - Draco estas? Amor… - dijo mientras se dirigía al sanitario, pero de repente alguien la agarra de sorpresa por atrás y le susurra al oído.

- No te alejes que muero por tenerte - Draco ahí estaba, descalzo, con el pantalón y la camisa desabotonada, la había extrañado tanto que incluso quiso sorprenderla. La giro suavemente y la beso con pasión, Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Draco me asustaste! - dijo esta haciéndose la enojada

- Perdón - dijo este haciendo pucherito, siguiéndole el juego

- No Draco, esa carita no - dijo Hermione, sabia que la podía si le ponía esa carita y la verdad que no lo resistía. - estas perdonado solo con una condición… - le dijo esta picaronamente.

- mmm … que será - le dijo mirándola intensamente.

- que dejes de hablar y que me beses.

Y asi como la castaña se lo pidió el correspondió y la beso apasionadamente, sin dejarla de abrazar, no quería perderla.

Después de compartir un rato largo juntos, Hermione decidió que era hora de tener su tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, claro nada de todo esto se lo había contado a Draco ya que la única persona que lo podría hacer era Dumbledore, ella por mas que quisiera no debía, no le correspondía dar mas información de lo que se le tenia permitido.

- Draco… - susurro ella que estaba cómodamente acostada en su pecho.

- Que? - pregunto este mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir - dijo Hermione y levanto la vista hasta llegar a los ojos de él.

- Porque? Me dejas solo de nuevo? - dijo Draco haciendo nuevamente pucheritos.

- O no Draco! … sabes que necesito irme - le dijo esta dándole un beso.

- Bueno ve, pero no tardes mucho en volver a mi - dijo este besándola.

- No, volveré lo antes posible.

Y levantándose, con un último beso se fue.

Recorrió los pasillos del colegio alegremente, la verdad que cada vez que estaba con Draco lograba ponerla feliz, se encamino a los terrenos de Hogwarts y una vez que salio del gran Castillos se dirigió al lago.

No se dio cuenta, que no muy lejos de ella, escondido tras los árboles se encontraba un hombre, si un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y mirada fría. La seguía meticulosamente… y en sumo silencio para que esta no se lo percatara. Había jurado venganza y ella era su primera victima. Sabía que estaba muy implicada tanto con Harry Potter como con su Hijo Draco y era un punto fácil de atrapar.

Hermione se sentó cómodamente bajo un árbol y comenzó a mirar hacia el lago, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Fred esa tarde.

Sigilosamente alguien se iba acercando a ella, pero esta estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo percato. Lucius Malfoy la tenia acorralada, estaba detrás de aquel árbol en el que ella estaba recostada.

Hermione cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa que en ese momento rozaba su rostro la acariciaba pero de repente una mano fría cubrió su boca no dejándola hablar. Hermione comenzó a temblar, estaba completamente asustada, no sabia que hacer, no sabia quien era y sabia completamente que no era ninguno de sus amigos ya que aprisionaba su boca con una fuerza tremenda atrayéndola hacia ese sujeto que no sabia quien era.

-Asustada Asquerosa sangre sucia? - dijo esa vos tan conocida por ella pero extremadamente escalofriante.

Hermione abrió los ojos mas, estaba asustada, completamente asustada, la tenia agarrada uno de los mortifagos mas peligrosos de todos, casi la mano derecha de Voldemort, y sobre todo el padre de su amor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadamente de sus ojos, el miedo la sucumbía, no sabia que hacer, por instinto bajo la mano hacia el bolsillo de su capa para sacar su varita, pero esta no estaba, estaba completamente segura que se la había olvidado en el momento que estuvo con Draco. No podía gritar, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Pobrecita la Sangre Sucia tiene miedo… - dijo Lucius mientras la llevaba hacia el bosque.

Hermione comenzó a moverse intentado zafarse, pero la verdad que no era sencillo, este tenia mucha fuerza, tanta que le estaba haciendo daño. Comenzó a patalear y a intentar zafarse, pero sin ningún resultado alguno. Lucius reía mientras esta quería a toda costa librarse de él. Sin embargo el ni se preocupo, sabia muy bien que no iría a otro lugar que no fuera el que él dispusiera.

Días antes del secuestro de Hermione…

Era una noche oscura, triste, llena de preocupaciones para una pálida Narcisa Malfoy … se acercaba el momento, debería haberle dicho algo a Dumbledore … pero como hacerlo?? Ahora recién se daba cuenta que lo mejor del mundo era que Voldemort fuera derrotado, porque por la culpa de él había perdido lo que mas amaba en el mundo … su Hijo.

Tenia miedo pues lo que ella había echo hace años le remordía la conciencia, pero se consolaba pensando que todo lo había echo para proteger a su hijo, si su único hijo , su único amor … pues claro estaba que no era fruto del amor con padre del niño mas bien lo destetaba pero le tenia miedo. Se junto con él tan solo porque la obligaron, por mantener el orgullo de su familia. Pero ella amaba a otra persona.

Todos sus pensamientos la traumaban, se paseaba de un lado para otro de la sala. Su preocupación iba en aumento, tanto que ya desde el sillón Lucius Malfoy lo había detectado. La miraba como ella se movía nerviosa de un lado para otro, sin dejar de pensar y mover sus manos como queriendo entender algo y rápidamente se le acerco y la agarro del brazo, exigiéndole que le explicara que le sucedía.

-Narcisa, porque estas tan inquieta? Que te ocurre - dijo Lucius mirándola perspicazmente

- yo??… ehh … no nada … es por lo de la batalla … si, si por eso es … dijo muy nerviosa

-No te preocupes, esta todo planeado - decía Lucios mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la ventana de la sala - Voldemort destruirá a toda esta peste, con Dumbledore muerto, esa manga de magos amigos de él se arrepentirán de haber nacido - dijo Lucius con esa típica frialdad que los caracterizaba a los Malfoy… - todo terminara y Triunfaremos!

- si, si, claro - dijo Narcisa una vez mas adentrándose a sus pensamientos.

º FLASH BACK º

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el cielo estaba despejado, las calles tranquilas, era verano pero aun así corría un fresco que hacia que la noche fuera especial … casi mágica.

En la gran Mansión Malfoy se encontraba Narcisa cuidando de su pequeño hijo Draco. Este no tenia mas de 1 año de edad y estaba cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de su madre mientras esta le cantaba una canción para que durmiera.

Cuando Draco por fin se dejo abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, su madre lo coloco en la cuna especialmente diseñada para el, era cómoda, de oro, como así lo había dispuesto su padre y en la parte delantera de la misma contenía un gran sello con sus iniciales DM …

Narcisa le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia la sala de la mansión. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y se puso a leer.

Tocan el timbre y su criado Dobby se dirige hacia Narcisa y le comunica que hay una joven que la esta buscando.

Narcisa se levanta algo extrañada pues quien a esas horas de las noches estaría allí buscándola.

Llega a la puerta y era una Vieja amiga suya, Cecile.

- Hola Cecile, tanto tiempo, pasa, pasa … que te trae por aquí a estas horas?? - dice Narcisa mientras invita a su amiga a entrar.

Cecile estaba aterrada, miraba a todos lados y no reaccionaba con lo que su amiga le volvió a hablar.

-Cecile que te pasa, te ocurre algo, por Merlín!! Estas congelada. Dobby ve y búscale un abrigo - decía Narcisa aun extrañada por el estado de su amiga, ya que siendo pleno verano estuviera entumecida cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Narcisa, a-a-algo o-o-ocurrió - decía mientras temblaba de los nervios.

-Que, que paso Cecile?, ven cálmate, siéntate y explícame que no estoy entendiendo nada- le decía mientras le indicaba donde sentarse y la cubría con la manta que Dobby le había traído.

Cecile tomo aire, se calmo y continuo contando lo que le ocurría …

- Como debes saber, quien no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido, según todos dicen que fue a causa de un niño.

-Si - dice Narcisa algo enfurecida al recordar esto.

- bueno, yo me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa cuando de repente me encuentro con una vidente, la verdad que esa clases de gente a mi nunca me gustaron por lo que seguí caminando sin mirarla, pero algo de ella me llamaba la atención, creo que se sentía mal por lo cual me acerco, esta me agarra el brazo y pone sus ojos en blanco, y su voz se torna gruesa (como si no fuera de una mujer de 30 años) y me dice: "El señor de las Tinieblas regresara, sumido con poderes inigualables, como así también su rival, tan pequeño pero tan poderoso como el, solo ellos dos serán capaces de unir un bien y un mal, trayendo la tranquilidad que le ha sido robada a este mundo, solo la pequeña Lafargue y el pequeño Malfoy, cumplidos sus 18 años, serán capaces de convertir el mundo en un mejor lugar, solo su amor, destruirá el lado oscuro y con ellos todos sus seguidores", después la mujer despierta y me pregunta que necesito, yo te juro que no entendía nada y salí corriendo de allí y me viene para acá pero en el camino comprendí.

- que comprendiste Cecile, por favor dime - Decía una Narcisa sorprendida, asustada, que significaría todo esto? Sus pensamientos se encontraban mareados.

- comprendí que si verdaderamente quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresa y se entera de esta profecía … - Cecile se quedo en silencio, no podía darle esa noticia a su mejor amiga. Pero no hacia falta Narcisa ya lo había comprendido, la vida de hijo dependía de la profecía y de lo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarla.

º FIN FLASH BACK º

Lucius caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sabia que después de lo que tenía planeado, Voldemort lo coronaria, dándole el puesto de su mano derecha… No le había comentado nada aun de lo que tenia pensado hacer … sabia que existía una cierta conexión entre Draco, Hermione y Harry … pero aun no sabia cual … necesitaba hacerlo para llevarle toda la información que necesitaba su amo para destruir a Harry Potter y todos los que lo acompañaban …

Tenia todo mas que fríamente calculado, solo faltaba esperar la oportunidad.

Pasaron dos días y se dirigió nuevamente al bosque prohibido, esperando que pudiera encontrarla, y por fortuna lo hizo, la vio sentarse en un árbol y comenzó a observarla.

Lucius arrastro a Hermione por todo el Bosque prohibido… esta temblaba mas que nunca y se preguntaba a cada instante como había logrado entrar. Lloraba sin consuelo, no sabia que le sucedería o lo peor, sabia lo que le sucedería y no quería pensarlo.

De un momento a otro Lucius Malfoy la ato de pies a cabeza a Hermione cubriéndole los ojos también y sintió como ramas y piedras la golpeaban, se sintió tremendamente chiquita, sin fuerzas, y sus lágrimas se hicieron un mar, al comenzar a pensar en Draco, Harry y Ron.

Después de tanto llorar y sentirse totalmente desbastada y lastimada por como era arrastrada por la hierba, sintió como se frenaban, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Lucius la tomo por sorpresa. Pero estaba segura que ya no se encontraban en el Bosque prohibido, el suelo era firme, y el olor del ambiente había cambiado, sin dudar habían dejado los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Un miedo mucho mayor al que tenia se apodero de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con solo pensar que podría ser entregada a Voldemort y que este mismo sin compasión la matara … no podía dejar de llorar, lo había arruinado todo, ahora no podría ayudar a sus amigos, ni pasarle información a Dumbledore, ni mucho menos estar con Draco. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que seria de su destino.

Lucius la tiro al suelo frió y le saco el vendaje que le cubría los ojos, esta desorientada comenzó a mirar a todos lados pero no conocía el lugar, estaba todo oscuro, sucio y desordenado. Miro a su derecha y se encontró con algo que le hizo entumecer hasta la punta del cabello. Un cadáver, lloro con mas fuerza aun y Lucius comenzó a reír … reír con mayor ímpetu del que conocía. Sus ojos volvieron a él y este le sonrió satisfactoriamente pero en sus ojos podría ver el odio que le profesaba y todo el veneno que tenia contra ella. No supo que hacer, estaba desarmada, atada y maltratada, las fuerzas se le iban debilitando y su llanto aumentaba con el miedo que tenia.

-Tienes Miedo Sangre sucia - le dijo acercándose a ella sin quitar su mirada de la suya.

- No - pero su voz flaqueo al verlo tan cerca

- No? PUES DEBERIAS TENERLO - le grito este haciéndole temblar.

- Q-Que quiere de mi!!??? - dijo Hermione llorando.

- Oh … Granger pensé que eras la sabelotodo … que pasa?? No tienes tus libros a mano?? - diciendo esto hizo aparecer unos cuantos libros viejos que empezó a tirárselos con furia, lastimándola. - Aquí los tienes!!! - le dijo este riendo mas aun.

- Déjeme! Suélteme!! De que le sirvo yo??- dijo esta intentando incorporarse a su lugar después de que el ultimo libro la hiciera tumbarse luego de pegarle fuertemente contra el pecho.

- La verdad? La verdad que solo para divertirme un rato contigo GRANGER … es para lo único que sirves en realidad - dijo este haciendo una mueca en su sonrisa y acercándose mas a ella aun, no tenia intenciones de tocarla solo quería que tuviera miedo, mucho miedo y que sufriera mas que nadie, porque por culpa de ella y los pequeños andrajosos que acompañaban a Potter habían hecho que fallara en busca de la profecía, habían hecho que fuera castigado, pero no ahora, ahora seria recompensado y disfrutaría haciéndola llorar, sufrir y hasta temerle.

- Déjeme! No se me acerque! - gritaba desesperadamente al ver a Lucius tan fuera de si

- Que te deje?? no no no … estas muy equivocada, pagaras cada una de mis frustraciones que he tenido a causa de ustedes, ahora me conocerás verdaderamente, SABRAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ - grito fuertemente, dejándose llevar por su ira, pero aun asi manteniendo bien en claro lo que quería y como quería hacerla sufrir.

En ese momento Hermione no sabia que pensar, que hacer, estaba a sus manos, no tenia como defenderse y sobre todo nadie sabia que ella estaba con él, no tenia forma alguna para defenderse. Vio como Lucius se marchaba en ese instante dejándola sola en ese lugar terrorífico, solo acompañada de unas cuantas ratas y el cadáver que había visto y que no quería volver a ver, era todo muy escalofriante, aun atada como estaba pudo tocar los bolsillos de su túnica, sabia que no tenia la varita pero aun asi lo hizo, no sabia que hacer, mas lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla, estaba aterrada y solo el pensar en su amor pudo tranquilizarla a medias, y si no lo volvía a ver? Y si todo para ella había llegado a su final?

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, como del odio paso al amor, un amor tan puro y mágico como el que tenia con Draco … comenzó a pensar en él. Su pelo rubio que tanto le gustaba, en esos ojos fríos que se habían vuelto calidos para ella. En la seguridad que le daba estar en sus brazos y sus dulces labios que ahora no podía saborear. De pronto su mano se deslizo a su capa y allí lo sintió, quizás su esperanza, quizás su ultimo respiro … quizás no quedaba nada mas por hacer, no quería sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo a manos de Lucius, en una de esas terminaría igual, pero sin maltratos y con plena integridad.

Metió como pudo la mano en su túnica y saco un pequeño frasquito, la tentación de tomarlo y que todo acabara era muy grande, pero lo guardo … ella no era de esas que buscaban escapatorias rápidas … no ella debía averiguar porque la tenia Lucius encerrada, que era lo que buscaba, debía aguantar, soportar todo lo que pudiera … pero aun asi sus esperanzas comenzaron a derrumbarse, ya no tenia escapatoria posible mas que aquel pequeño frasquito que la invitaría a dormir.

Comenzó a sentir pasos, y rápidamente guardo el frasquito nuevamente en su túnica y miro fijamente a quien estaba entrando en la sala.

- Que pasa Granger? - dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras. - A ver, haremos una cosa … - dijo intentándose hacer el amigable acercándose a ella, sentandose frente a ella. - Dime, Donde esta Draco?

- Q Que? Como voy a saberlo? - dijo temerosamente Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en como habría sabido que ella podría tener alguna información sobre su hijo.

- Vamos Granger, que te piensas que soy entupido? - dijo este con cara de asco. - se perfectamente que has tenido contacto con él.

- Yo, yo … yo no se nada! - dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar - no se nada, déjeme!!

- O no no … yo se que tu si sabes … y también se que hay algo que ocultas - dijo este ahora marcando su sonrisa característica en los malfoy - pero si no quieres hablar … - dijo sacando su varita y acercándose con ella a el cuello de esta - lo descubriré yo - y diciendo esto lanzo un hechizo a Hermione, haciendo que esta volviera a recordar sus encuentros con Draco, lloraba mas y mas, sabia que Lucius los estaba viendo, no quería, debía protegerlos, pero se sentía tan Débil.

- MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!!!- grito con ferocidad Lucius. - como has sido capas … COMOO!!!??

Y diciendo esto ultimo la alzo en el aire. - Jamás creí posible que tu inmundicia estuvieras con Draco, MI HIJO … QUE LE HAS HECHO??? - dijo tirándola contra la pared.

Hermione estaba aterrada, lo había visto todo y ella estaba pagando el precio.

Lucius se marcho de allí indignado dejándola tirada y sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Ya habían pasado mas de cuatro horas desde que Hermione lo había dejado en su sala.

Draco comenzó a preocuparse, jamás pasaba eso, cuando ella prometía volver rápido lo hacia. Sintió algo en el pecho, una desesperanza, sabia que algo le había ocurrido pero no quería pensar lo peor, pero el tiempo corría, debía cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien, la única forma que podría hacerlo era hablando con Potter, pero como hacerlo, jamás le creerían tanto Harry como Ron de que él era bueno, no le creerían nada y menos de que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Pero ella era lo primero no importaba lo que pasara con él, podía sentir en su corazón un malestar y sabia que algo le estaba sucediendo, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, abrió la puerta de la sala multipropósitos y salio corriendo ocultándose ante la presencia de la gente, comenzó a andar por pasadizos que sabia que estarían desolados y en el fondo de esta, allí parado con una pelirroja lo vio.

Estaba Harry con Ginny, hablando muy encariñadamente, pero no era hora de dejarlos amarse tranquilos, no él debía saber de Hermione … sin pensarlo le grito

- POTTER!! - dijo sin vacilar.

- Que? - dijo Harry al escuchar esa voz extrañadamente familiar.

- Ven aquí por favor - dijo Draco, que aunque no le gustara estar cerca de Harry, ni su presencia, debía hacerlo por ella.

Harry comenzó a acercarse y al tenerlo frente a Draco una ira se apodero de él y agarrándolo del cuello lo estampo contra la pared, Draco no podía hacer nada, sabia que esto sucedería, debía actuar sin precipitarse, todo debía tener un fin y él no seria el que arruinaría las cosas.

- Tu! Que diablos haces aquí, MALDITO TRAIDOR !!- dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de ira.

- Hay … hay que buscar a Hermione - dijo este casi sin aliento.

- Que?? H Hermione? - dijo casi asustado Harry - que pasa con ella? Que le has hecho? - dijo aprisionándolo mucho mas a Draco - y y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ???

- Para Harry, déjalo hablar, lo estas ahogando - dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.

Harry al escucharla lo soltó

- Vamos explícate - dijo aun con furia Harry

- Pues bien - dijo Draco recobrando el aire. - Vengan que le explico todo, pero no puedo estar aquí - dijo mientras miraba para todos lados del pasillo - vayamos a la sala Multipropósito, les contare todo. - diciendo esto emprendió la marcha no sin antes sentir como una mano tomaba de su codo

- Espero que no sea una trampa Malfoy. - dijo Harry aun desconfiado

- No, creo que me pondría mas en peligro a mi mismo que a ustedes - le dijo realmente sincero.

- mmm, Harry déjalo, parece que dice la verdad - dijo Ginny soltándole la mano de Harry que aun mantenía fuertemente agarrada del brazo de Draco. - pues vamos.

Y los tres comenzaron a correr a la sala Multipropósitos.

Cuando llegaron Draco los hizo pasar.

Se sentaron aun anonadados por lo que veían, les impresiono encontrarse en un cuarto que indudablemente era el de Malfoy

- Pues bien explícanos - dijo Harry dejando atrás la sala para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Si, bien … bueno la verdad es que … amo a Hermione - dijo este sonrojándose

- QUE??- dijeron tanto Harry como Ginny

- si la verdad es que la he pasado todo este año con ella, si, esperen que les cuento - les dijo al ver que ambos iban a reprochar algo.

- resulta que …- y comenzó a explicarles como él y Snape estaban de su lado, como después de pensar que jamás volverían Snape le dijo que debía ocultarse en esa sala … como sin saberlo le asignaron a Hermione como profesora.

- Con razón la noche en que la llamo McGonagall ella estaba tan extraña diciendo que solo eran tareas extracurriculares - dijo pensativamente Harry, estaba algo abochornado por no insistir mas sobre el tema, no podía entender como Hermione no les contó algo tan importante pero rápidamente lo entendió, sabia perfectamente como actuaría el ante esa situación.

- Pero tanto ella como yo no sabíamos nada - continuo el rubio contando. - cuando nos encontramos nos sorprendimos ambos, nos costo al principio entendernos, pero ella sabia que era verdad lo que le decíamos, McGonagall le había mostrado una carta en la cual Dumbledore le explicaba que nosotros éramos inocentes. - dijo acomodándose un poco acalorado por lo que debía relatar.

- y como se enamoraron? - dijo mas expectante Ginny

- la verdad fue raro, empezamos a llevarnos bien, comencé a verla con otros ojos y ella parecía que a mi también. - dijo Draco

Ginny se dio cuenta enseguida que era verdad, ya que al verlo hablar de Hermione sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad.

Harry lo podía notar, pero aun no lo podía creer.

-Bien porque dices que esta en peligro?? - dijo este secamente.

- porque lo siento, desde que yo y ella … mm.. Simplemente lo sentí aquí en el pecho - dijo señalando mas específicamente el corazón.

- Donde crees que esta? - dijo Ginny

- nose hay que preguntarle a Dumbledore - esto ultimo hizo que tanto Harry como Ginny abrieran los ojos y lo miraran como loco.

- Si no lo recuerdas murió! - dijo algo enojado Harry.

- Si pero … -Draco se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error y no sabia como salir de este.

- Pero estoy aquí regrese - dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Dumbledore aparecer tan repentinamente, no lo podían creer, la verdad que pensaron que Draco les había hecho un Hechizo, lo miraron a este aun sin comprender.

- Soy real - dijo - la verdad que como siempre les he dicho, el amor lo puede todo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sin comprender.

- Q Que quiere decir? - dijo tímidamente Ginny.

- Pues la noche que yo regrese fue gracias a distintos actos de amor, se debió al acto de un amor verdadero pero negado … indudablemente el de ustedes - diciendo esto miro a Harry y Ginny - ya que por temor a perderse uno con el otro decidieron separarse para no sufrir, pero pudieron darse cuenta que por mas que el mal se nos avecina es mejor tenernos secar, demostrarnos nuestro amar que alejarnos y correr el riesgo de perdernos sin expresar lo que sentimos. Se debe también a un amor Verdadero, un amor escrito desde el nacimiento - diciendo esto se volvió a Draco - indudablemente el de usted y la señorita granger, que a pesar de las diferencias de cada uno, supieron amarse como verdaderamente lo sentían uno con el otro y se debe al amor Prohibido. - indudablemente este ultimo se refería a Ron y Pansy pero estos no estaban presentes como para explicárselos y decidió no decir mas nada que lo que ya había dicho.

- Un amor ya escrito - volvió a recitar Harry - no lo comprendo.

- Pues muchas veces no hay que comprender las cosas Harry solo sentirlas, pero te lo explicare - diciendo esto ultimo le contó sobre la profecía, pero Draco ya no escuchaba, sentía el sufrimiento de Hermione en el corazón como si lo estuviera llamando.

_**Yo creo en milagros**_

_**y creo en la vida**_

_**Cerrando mis ojos,**_

_**todo esta tan claro,**_

_**el mal se termina.**_

_**Yo creo en milagros**_

_**y creo en la risa**_

_**Y creo en la magia,**_

_**que nace en el alma,**_

_**y creo en la vida**_

_**Yo creo en milagros**_

_**en ángeles y en hadas**_

_**Pero en ese sueño,**_

_**de un mundo distinto,**_

_**que llegue mañana.**_

_**Yo creo que todos**_

_**Podremos lograrlo**_

_**Y no es un milagro,**_

_**se llama esperanza.**_

Hermione recitaba una y otra vez esas estrofas como dándose fuerza para continuar soportando todo lo que Lucius le hacia.

Este había aparecido nuevamente pero aun con mas ira que antes, la había golpeado y denigrado de la peor forma en que jamás nadie podría pensar. Sus fuerzas realmente la habían abandonado, solo le quedaba tener un poco de esperanza, pero aun recordaba lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, debía ser fuerte, era su única esperanza de sobrevivir de acabar con todo esto.

- Ya se te acabaron las lagrimas SANGRE SUCIA? - le dijo Lucius aun no saciado al verla hasta sangrando. - que pasa? No tienes a tus amiguitos para que te salven??? QUE LASTIMA!!

Sabes algo, no sos nada, jamás fuiste importante para nadie, incluso para mi hijo, seguro que fuiste una mas del montón, el es como yo, y un MALFOY solo se divierte con Gentuza como tu …

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

- verdaderamente creíste que DRACO, mi hijo, se podía enamorar de ti? QUE ILUSA QUE ERES!!

- Draco no es como usted! - decía por lo bajo Hermione, no le podía creer, ella había sentido el amor de Draco, el mismo se lo había dicho.

- Por Dios deja de pensar que el no es igual a mi … JAMAS SE ENAMORARIA DE TU INMUNDA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA … es allí donde deberías volver! - le decía una y otra vez Lucius.

Hermione no lo soportaba.

- Granger .. Granger, que poco sabes sobre el sufrimiento, no has hecho mas que llorar! Y ME ARTASTE!! LLORA CON MOTIVOS!! - diciendo esto ultimo grito - Cruciatus! - y esta comenzó a estremecerse, y a llorar mas aun.

- DEJAME … DEJAME!!!! - gritaba sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía, y comenzaba a dolerle como su 50 dagas comenzaran a clavársele en todo el cuerpo.

Draco podía sentirlo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, no sabia donde estaba pero sabia exactamente como estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo, un dolor en el pecho se lo indicaba.

-Draco! DRACO … que pasa?? - comenzó a gritarle Ginny al verlo en ese estado.

- Hermione esta siendo torturada - dijo este casi sin aliento.

- Pues que esperamos vamos a buscarla!! - grito Harry

- Espera Harry no sabemos donde esta!! - dijo Ginny llorando.

Hermione siguió estremeciéndose aun después de que Lucius se retirara Riendo eufóricamente.

Ya no tenia mas escapatoria, ya era su fin, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, ya no podía seguir asi, sus fuerzas se debilitaban …

Paso una mano por su túnica, buscando lo único que acabaría con su sufrimiento, lo saco y dijo

- DRACO TE AMO, esto es por ti - y diciendo esto ultimo se lo tomo. Cayendo inconciente en el suelo, su ultimo suspiro la había dejado, con las palabras dedicadas a Draco.

Los latidos habían cesado, sus miedos se habían ido, su pelo caía sobre su cara que aun en el suelo lucia perfecta. No quedaba mas, sus lamentos y tristezas se habían ido, sus suspiros y cariños se esfumaron con ella.

Yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación, en el suelo frío pero no tan frío como se había vuelto su cuerpo que se había relajado para descansar en paz.

Lucius entro Gritándole como de costumbre, pero no oyó nada, ni lamentos, ni quejas, solo silencio, un silencio tan atormentador hasta para él … corrió los pocos pasos que la distanciaban de la castaña y pego un grito que lleno el aire de la habitación.

-MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA HAS ACABADO CON TU VIDA Y CON MIS PLANES!!!!! - dijo este agarrándola intentando revivirla, por el simple hecho de no haber podido ser el quien la matase.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro de la sala, intentando pensar en su próximo movimiento … tenia que ser tan sutil pero cruel a la vez y una idea comenzó a crecer en su cabeza y su sonrisa comenzó a intensificarse cada vez mas que la pensaba. Salio de allí dejando tirada nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	11. La Venganza de Lucius

HOLA!! bueno aqui he regresado para subirles mas fic

espero ke les guste

dejen comentarios!!

besos

**Guishe

* * *

**

CAPITULO 11 

**La Venganza de Lucius

* * *

**

Entre Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny y Draco, intentaban descubrir donde podría estar Hermione, a Draco cada vez le pesaba mas el corazón y un dolor inmenso se acrecentaba con el paso de las horas..

- POR FAVOR APUREMOS - decía Draco afligido.

- No te alarmes Draco todo saldrá bien - repetía por enésima vez Dumbledore intentando calmar al muchacho..

- QUE ME CALME?? PERO A QUE JUEGO ESTA JUGANDO DUMBLEDORE!!!

HERMIONE ESTA EN PELIGROOOO!!!! PE - LI - GRO!!! QUE PARTE DE LA PALABRA NO ENTENDIO? - dijo casi llorando Draco al verlo tan pacifico.

- Vete a recostar Draco, tienes una cara terrible, nosotros seguiremos investigando el panadero de Hermione, te avisaremos si sabemos algo, serás el primero en saberlo - le dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos y acompañándolo a la cama, la verdad era que lo necesitaba, estaba muy angustiado, pero a la vez sabia que debía hacer algo, debía comunicarse de alguna forma, se apoyo en la almohada y cerro los ojos y una melodía comenzó a inundar sus oídos.

"_**Yo te recuerdo,  
Tú eres el que hizo que mis sueños  
fueran verdad  
Hace algunos besos atrás.  
Yo te recuerdo,  
Tú eres el que dijo, "te quiero también,  
lo sabías?" **_

_**Recuerdo también  
la campana distante,  
y las estrellas que cayeron  
como lluvia, cayendo del azul.  
Cuando mi vida pase  
y los ángeles me pidan que recuerde  
todas las emociones,  
les diré que te recuerdo.  
Yo te recuerdo,  
Tú eres el que hizo que mis sueños  
fueran verdad  
Hace algunos besos atrás.  
Yo te recuerdo,  
Tú eres el que dijo, "te quiero también,  
lo sabías?"  
Recuerdo también  
la campana distante,  
y las estrellas que cayeron  
como la lluvia, cayendo del azul.  
Cuando mi vida pase  
y los ángeles me pidan que recuerde  
todas las emociones,  
les diré que te recuerdo."**_

Esas ultimas palabras le sonaban a despedida para Draco y lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla y de repente comienza a sentir ruido, muchos ruidos de corridas por los pasillos del colegio.. Todos gritando .. No comprendía nada, abre los ojos, Tanto Harry , Ginny y Dumbledore estaban agazapados en la ventana. Harry comenzó a llorar y Ginny a gritar, pero aun no sabia porque.. Porque de tremendo alboroto, pero en su pecho comenzó a crecer un gran miedo, un miedo de lo que podría llegar a ver si se asomaba.

Ginny abrazaba a Harry fuertemente mientras ambos se deslizaban por la pared quedando arrodillados en el suelo llorando estruendosamente. Draco se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia la ventana y allí su alma se le vino a los pies.

Yacía colgada mágicamente en la entrada de Hogwarts Hermione, con su cabeza tirada al pecho y sus ropas rajadas por todos lados, su rostro ensangrentado y sus manos y pies moretoneados.

No podía creer los que sus ojos veían .. No podía ser cierto, no ella.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo hacia la entrada, con la mirada de sorpresa de mas de uno.

Ron estaba a los pies de su amiga que colgaba a un par de metros sobre su cabeza. Lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer que estuviera muerta.

Draco apareció minutos después frente a la muchacha, sus lagrimas ya no se reprimían y salían con fluidez, mientras su corazón se iba desgarrando ante aquella vista de la mujer que amaba …

Saco su varita, no se inmuto ante los comentarios e incluso ante los gritos de Ron que cesaron cuando el comenzó a bajar a la castaña y tomándola en sus brazos comenzó a mirarla, a llorar mas fuerte, y a intentar revivirla.

- Hermione, mi amor, no me dejes, no - decía mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a Hermione - No estas muerta, no puede ser cierto - y diciendo esto poso sus labios en los de ella y los noto fríos, casi sin vida y lloro mas aun.

- HERMIONE!!!!!!!- lanzo un grito desgarrador al cielo… un grito que llevaba lamentos y parte de su corazón herido.

Todos comenzaron a llorar ante la escena… se les partía el corazón verlo a Draco tan desgarrado ante la muerte de la supuesta chica que mas odiaba, pero no intentaron que se les explicara nada, no ahora, no en ese momento. E incluso Ron comprendió que él verdaderamente la amaba y si ella lo había correspondido algún motivo debería haber tenido y por respeto a su mejor amiga decidió no decir nada, mas que llorar a su amiga. Y apoyar a Draco que estaba destruido.

Draco se mecía con Hermione en sus brazos llorando a gritos que quien lo hubiera hecho, que quien hubiera sido el que la llevo a ese estado, pagaría, pagaría aunque el mismo tuviera que morir para hacerlo. Abrazo nuevamente a su amada y siguió llorando si consuelo alguno, mientras recordaba cada instante que había tenido con ella.

Lucius estaba feliz, pues su propósito se había logrado, había logrado hacer conmocionar a todo Hogwarts y de esta manera debilitarlo moralmente. Fue una estupenda idea… se decía así mismo mientras recordaba como se le había ocurrido.

°° FLASH BACK °°

Mientras la veía ahí tirada en el suelo, sus manos frías se posaron por su cara, realmente no lo podía negar, parecía un ángel, al cual su vida se había ido de un suspiro, no pudo dejar de contemplarla y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo tan ruin como solo a él se le podría ocurrir ..

Que mejor que usar esa imagen, de ángel, para traumar a todo hogwarts?

No había nada más terrorífico que ver a la persona que mas querían levitando como si fuera un ángel… dejando un claro mensaje… "Ni el ser mas puro podrá vencer a Lord Voldemort".

Sonreía satisfecho de lo que se le había ocurrido, el no había podido matarla por sus propios medios pero si podía aterrorizar con ella a todos los que la vieran e incluso debilitar a su mayor problema, a Harry Potter.

Se había ido de la habitación dejando allí al cuerpo de la chica, con el propósito de perfeccionar su idea.

Al rato regreso mas orgulloso, en su cara se notaba, ni una gota de remordimiento, ni nada que lo conmoviera con la escena, tan solo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sabia que había algo que unía a Granger, Potter y a su Hijo… y él lograría desunirlo de la manera mas sutil pero cruel.

Agarro a Hermione y se la tiro a sus hombros... No usaría magia... No, quería realmente hacerlo él.. Llevarla hasta el punto mas glorioso de todo lo que había planeado y así lo hizo.

Se deslizo por el bosque prohibido adentrándose aun mas… y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada del Colegio, saco su varita he hizo levitar a Hermione hasta posarla lo suficientemente alto para que todo el colegio pudiera verla. Sonrió y potencio el hechizo para así poder irse, pero antes volvió a mirarla y comenzó a tirar hechizos que hicieron que esta se meciera de un lado a otro rajándosele la ropa.

- Mejor, Mucho mejor! - se dijo con una sonrisa maléfica marcándosele en la cara y se fue del lugar.

[IMGhttp://i184. FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°

Draco no lo podía soportar, no lo podía creer, horas antes había estado con ella, la había besado y había prometido amarla, un amor que se extendería hasta el final. Pero todo eso acabo, culmino con un suspiro, la mujer que le cambio la vida se había ido, para siempre. No podía dejar de llorar agazapado en el cuerpo de Hermione, no quería dejarla ir, no quería soltarla, no ahora, no nunca … él asi no podía vivir. El dolor se le extendió por todo el cuerpo, no tenia el valor suficiente para despegarse de ella, no quería creer que ella ya no estaba a su lado, que se había ido … para siempre.

_**Me desperté llorando,  
soñé que no volvías,  
que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,  
quizás a tu despedida. **_

Las lagrimas saladas,  
mojaban mis mejillas,  
mi carita empapada,  
los sueños,  
los sueños que morían.

Te siento en ese beso  
que no fue  
te siento en las ausencias  
te siento en los escombros  
de este amor  
que me lleno de pena  
Te siento en el olvido  
Te siento en el recuerdo  
Te siento en cada parte  
te siento en todo el cuerpo

No importaran las formas  
Ni la piel que te pongas  
Ni cuando donde y como?  
el nombre  
el nombre que te nombra

Porque se que estas cerca  
te siento en carne viva  
me desperté llorando  
y supe  
y supe que hoy volvías

Te siento en ese beso  
que no fue  
te siento en las ausencias  
te siento en los escombros  
de este amor  
que me lleno de pena  
Te siento en el olvido  
Te siento en el recuerdo  
Te siento en cada parte  
te siento en todo el cuerpo  


_**Te siento en todo el cuerpo … **_

McGonagall con los ojos enrojecidos se acerco a Draco y susurrándole al oído le dijo

- Draco, se fuerte, sélo por ella, ella no querría verte asi … ven tráela … Dumbledore quiere verla. Diciendo eso, Draco tomo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y llevándola entre sus brazos comenzó a caminar y acompañado de este le seguían Ron y Pansy que estaba tan conmocionada como ellos con la situación.

Llegaron a la Habitación donde aun se encontraba Harry y Ginny, realmente destrozados y al verla en los brazos de Draco era confirmar lo que aun no querían aceptar.

Draco la apoyo delicadamente en la cama y Dumbledore se acerco a ella, realmente estaba muerta o eso parecía. Comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos y descubrió un pequeño frasquito y se giro sobre sus talones.

- No hay vuelta atrás, por ahora solo queda aceptar su muerte. - dijo dejando escapar una lagrima. - dejen que yo me encargue de hacer su funeral, pero antes debo llevarla con sus padres, para que decidan donde quieren que sea enterrada. Se que duele mucho, pero estoy seguro que Hermione quisiera que pusieran su concentración en acabar con aquellos que han arruinado tanto su vida como la nuestra.

Todos asintieron pero Draco no podía dejarla, seguía abrazándola, seguía llorando como jamás lloro por nadie en el mundo.

Dumbledore se acerco despacio al chico y le levanto diciéndole que fuera fuerte, por ella y susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien. Por alguna extraña razón esas palabras lo animaron y le pidió a Dumbledore que le dejara quedarse con el mientras preparaba todo para llevar a Hermione con sus padres. Y Dumbledore asintió.

Tanto Ron como Pansy tenían muy en claro todo lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Draco ya que tanto Ginny como Harry les habían contado entre lagrimas lo que había sucedido y lo que sabían ellos.

Dumbledore se acerco a los chicos que aun seguían con la respiración entrecortada de tanto llorar y les dijo que se ocuparan de seguir buscando los Horrocruces que cuando los encuentren le avisen y que el mismo se encargaría de hacerlos desaparecer.

Fue asi que lo chicos asintieron y fueron corriendo en busca de Fred. Pero había solo un problema, Harry no sabia si confiar o no en Pansy.

- Ron, yo creo que… - dijo mirando a Pansy. - de que lado estas? - le pregunto

- Mira, seré sincera, me canse de ser lo que siempre mis padres me pidieron y hasta me obligaron que fuera, pero saben yo cambie y eso se lo debo a Ron, porque si no fuera por el yo jamás hubiera conocido las maravillas de la vida, estaba tan enfrascada en la alta sociedad y en las distinciones y en lo que podrían decir, que jamás aprecie las maravillas de lo cotidiano, de las cosas que uno mismo puede hacer y disfrutar y eso me lo enseño Ron … no quiero seguir los pasos de mis Padres quiero ayudarlos, vengar la muerte de Hermione, se que jamás hemos sido amigas, pero lo que le han hecho me ha llegado al corazón como asi también ver a Draco tan destrozado.

Se que dudaran de mi, pero les juro que jamás quise el mar de ninguno de ustedes, tanto Draco como yo solo hacíamos lo que nos enseñaron, pero gracias a Merlín nos pudimos dar cuenta … y aunque la marca tenebrosa se marque en nuestro brazo llamándonos … no cederemos, estaremos con ustedes … quizás hasta puedo ser de utilidad, ya que aun no saben que soy una traidora como Draco, y si lo supieran no estaría aquí se los aseguro, pero quizás ahora de esta manera le podría traer información sobre los movimientos de voldemort.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, la verdad que después de la perorata de Pansy se quedaron sin habla … no sabían que decirle pero Ron pronto entendió lo que la chica quería decir al ultimo.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que te arriesgarías a perderlo todo … a sufrir si lo descubren - dijo este acercándose a ella.

-Pues si, podría pasarme cosas horribles… pero estoy dispuestas a soportarlas. - dijo ella muy decidida

- Pero yo no quiero que te pase nada .. yo .. Yo TE AMO!! - dijo Ron dejando escapar una lagrima.

- Ron hermano, no le pasara nada porque nosotros la ayudaremos, no la dejaremos sola en este tortuoso camino - dijo Harry entendiendo su dolor, pero también entendía a Pansy, ella estaba segura y decidida y quería tanto como ellos terminar con Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos.

- Si Ron, no la dejaremos sola - dijo Ginny apoyando a su novio en lo que había dicho.

- Vamos Ron, todo en la vida tiene un riesgo y es un tonto quien no los toma por un fin como este. - dijo Pansy besando a Ron, quien pronto acepto pero no sin antes tener un plan en todo momento para que ella no sufriera.

- Entonces vamos a buscar a Fred… necesitamos ese Horrocrux - dijo Harry comenzando nuevamente la marcha.

Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado por lo que había pasado, la muerte de Hermione, la aparición de Draco… el posible amor entre ellos.

Los rumores se extendían por todo Hogwarts aun así después de dos meses de lo sucedido.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George... Habían ido en busca del horrocrux. Como era predecible no fue nada difícil obtenerlo ya que fred se había ganado la confianza de Caroline Giselle Baltimore.

Quien con mucho gusto los recibió en su casa y le hizo acreedor de la varita de Helga Hufflepuff.

Los chicos Volvieron contentos porque estaban avanzando, como bien sabían ya tenían

1 - El Diario de Riddle - que había sido destruido en segundo año.

2 - El guardapelo - que el extraño R.A.B había destruido (esto lo había confirmado Dumbledore)

3- El anillo del abuelo de Voldemort (Marvolo Gaunt) - Destruido por Dumbledore.

4- La Varita de Helga Hufflepuff - recientemente obtenida gracias a Caroline Giselle Baltimore.

Solo quedaban dos.. Los cuales aun no descifraban. Se juntaban todas las noches con Dumbledore a hablar sobre el tema y donde se encontrarían los supuestos Horrocruces… aun no lo sabían. Pero había algo mas que le les preocupaba a los chicos, Draco Malfoy.

Después de lo que paso no lo habían vuelto a ver, ya no podían entrar en la sala Multipropósitos, estaba claro que habían cambiado la contraseña de lo que uno debía pensar para entrar. Ya había pasado dos meses en lo cual no le vieron la cara, no salía de su escondite, el único que podía entrar era Dumbledore y las pocas ocasiones en que lo habían logrado ver (cuando este era citado por Dumbledore) llevaba una cara de espanto, sus ojos rojos hinchados y su cara pálida, pero no se atrevían a molestarlo, sabían sobre su dolor, incluso ellos pasaban noches enteras llorando y hablando en como no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, como no habían cuidado mas de Hermione y cuanto la extrañaban. Sin duda ella estaría Feliz de contar con tantos Horrocruces y que estemos al final del camino, no había duda de ello, pero no podían hacer nada, mas aun no sabían donde habían entierrado sus padres a la muchacha. Pero iban siempre a un pequeño lugar que McGonagall misma había hecho para aquellos que querían recordar a Hermione Granger.

Era una pequeña Casita en la cual al entrar veías una Hermosa foto de ella moviéndose tímidamente y sonriendo. Bajo a esta había una mesita en la cual en el centro tenia un cofre donde aquellos que desearan podían dejarle cosas a ella.

Harry más de una vez al día iba y lloraba a su amiga. La última vez fue con Ginny y en un pergamino comenzaron a contarles cuanto la extrañaban y que todo lo que estaban haciendo era para honrar su memoria y hacer pagar a aquellos que la habían lastimado así. Harry le encantaba esa fotografía que McGonagall había elegido para poner allí… porque la verdad que se veía completamente Feliz y sobre todo mostraba la luz que siempre les irradiaba estando a su lado.

Harry después de dos semanas de haber encontrado el cuarto horrocrux congrego a todo Hogwarts para volver a hacer el ejército de Dumbledore. Y para que aquellos que decidieran que querían participar lo hicieran abiertamente. Para su sorpresa hasta Blaise Zabbini se había apuntado. Cada miembro del antiguo ED, se repartía un grupo de alumnos y los profesores también a los cuales comenzaban a enseñarle como defenderse.

Todo el colegio se estaba Organizando para la gran batalla, aunque no tuvieran que pelear, estaban seguros que mientras mas percusiones tomaran mejor estarían.

Dumbledore se encargaba de seguir las investigaciones con Harry sobre los dos Horrocruces que quedaban.

Mientras el resto del colegio estaba aprendiendo a defenderse.

Lucius aun tenía mucho que hacer antes de festejar su triunfo, había logrado descubrir que había un lazo entre estos y aunque Hermione ya no estuviera tenia que descubrir cual era. Pero por donde empezar?  
Claro estaba que debía hablar con Voldemort, debía hacerlo para que el con su genial mente lograra descifrar este enigma.  
Estaba sentado pensando en todo esto en su lujosa mansión cuando sintió que su marca comenzaba a arderle mientras sentía todas su brazo entumecerse mientras esta se hacia cada vez mas visible.  
Ese era el momento no tenia tiempo que perder. Se levanto agarro su mascara y desapareció.  
Todos formaban un circulo alrededor de Voldemort, todos con sus mascaras que mantenían el anonimato aunque ya se conocían, todo le prestaban el mayor de los respetos, aunque el ni siquiera los respetaba. Tan solo el miedo y la cobardía podían hacer que este grupo de seguidores de Voldemort aun permaneciera.  
-Muy bien… a ver… díganme que nuevas noticias tienen? - dijo Voldemort tan frió como siempre, ni un gesto, ni un brillo en los ojos se marcaban en este ser tan despiadadamente cruel. - Lucius, veo que tienes algo que contar.  
De pronto Lucius comenzó a temblar, tenia noticias eso era verdad, pero y si había cometido un error? Y si Voldemort consideraba que eso no era bueno? - el miedo comenzó a extendérsele por todo el cuerpo.  
- VAMOS HABLA!! - dijo Voldemort entre dientes.  
- Eh… si... Noticias… si yo tengo - dijo adelantándose del circulo en el que estaba. - Granger… si Granger, Potter y mi hijo… tienen una conexión, escuche a McGonagall decirlo, me escabullí en el colegio… descubrí que allí esta escondido el traidor de mi hijo - dijo mirando a Voldemort, este comenzó a dibujar una extraña sonrisa, aunque parecía mas a una mueca de satisfacción.  
- Muy bien, ALGUIEN SABE ALGO? - dijo Voldemort sin dejarlo terminar a Lucius con lo que tenia para decirle.  
Todos comenzaron a temblar, un extraño escalofrió recorrió a cada uno que conformaba la ronda, pero una persona en particular comenzó a tener un verdadero miedo.  
- Narcisa? - dijo Voldemort volteándose - tienes algo que alegar?  
- Yoo... No… porque debería tenerlo? - dijo esta temerosamente, intentando cerrar su mente para que este no entrara.  
- Que estas tratando de hacer? ESCONDER ALGO AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO?- dijo acercándose a ella y quedando a milímetros de su persona.  
- No amo .. No escondo nada - dijo esta dejando caer una lagrima por debajo de la mascara.  
- Entonces porque intentas cerrarme tu mente… CRUCIO!  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - callo de bruces al suelo.  
- Lengeremancia! - grito sin rodeos Voldemort y comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Narcisa.

_**- Hola Cecile, tanto tiempo, pasa, pasa… que te trae por aquí a estas horas?? -Cecile que te pasa, te ocurre algo, por Merlín!! Estas congelada. Dobby ve y búscale un abrigo -  
- Narcisa, a-a-algo o-o-ocurrió - decía mientras temblaba de los nervios.  
-Que, que paso Cecile?, ven cálmate, siéntate y explícame que no estoy entendiendo nada-  
- Como debes saber, quien no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido, según todos dicen que fue a causa de un niño.  
-Si - dice Narcisa algo enfurecida al recordar esto.  
- bueno, yo me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa cuando de repente me encuentro con una vidente, la verdad que esa clases de gente a mi nunca me gustaron por lo que seguí caminando sin mirarla, pero algo de ella me llamaba la atención, creo que se sentía mal por lo cual me acerco, esta me agarra el brazo y pone sus ojos en blanco, y su voz se torna gruesa (como si no fuera de una mujer de 30 años) y me dice: "El señor de las Tinieblas regresara, sumido con poderes inigualables, como así también su rival, tan pequeño pero tan poderoso como el, solo ellos dos serán capaces de unir un bien y un mal, trayendo la tranquilidad que le ha sido robada a este mundo, solo la pequeña Lafargue y el pequeño Malfoy, cumplidos sus 18 años, serán capaces de convertir el mundo en un mejor lugar, solo su amor, destruirá el lado oscuro y con ellos todos sus seguidores", después la mujer despierta y me pregunta que necesito, yo te juro que no entendía nada y salí corriendo de allí y me viene para acá pero en el camino comprendí.  
- que comprendiste Cecile, por favor dime - .  
- comprendí que si verdaderamente quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresa y se entera de esta profecía… **_

- Así que tu no sabes nada! MALDITA MENTIROSA! que has hecho con la Niña??  
- Yo .. Yo… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! - grito cuando Voldemort volvió a torturarla. - yo la saque de la familia Lafargue no quería que se cumpliera la profecía, era la mejor manera para impedir que esta se cumpliera, se la entregue a unos Muggles. Sabia que mi hijo jamás amaría a una Sangre sucia, por eso lo hice - dijo Narcisa comenzando a llorar desesperadamente, con solo pensar en su hijo y en todo lo que ahora se le vendría por su causa. Porque había sido tan débil, porque el miedo se apodero de ella de esa manera. Llorada desconsoladamente.

A Lucius le brillaron los ojos.  
- Señor - dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto - creo que no debemos lidiar mas con ese problema, indudablemente la señorita Lafargue es Granger… y ya no existe.  
- Como has dicho? - dijo Voldemort mirando a Lucius.  
- Si me deshice de ella, la secuestre intentando sacarle mas información y la muy inútil se mato - dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
- Vaya vaya, se ve que has hecho algo bueno después de todo, será un problema menos para mi… - dijo este.  
- Y hay mas…- dijo Lucius feliz.  
- mas? Que mas?  
- La he dejado levitando en la entrada del colegio, como mensaje. Es un golpe muy bajo para Potter, estará destruido.  
- Me sorprendes Lucius, por primera vez usas tu cerebro para algo - dijo este enseñando una mueca de conformidad.  
- Que hacemos ahora señor - dijo Lucius sintiéndose tremendamente afortunado.  
- Pues bien, ATACAREMOS! - y al decir esto sus ojos se iluminaron con una flameante llama de fuego. - DESTRUIREMOS! Y ACABARE CON POTTER!!

- SIIII!!!! - festejaron a coro sus mortifagos mientras alzaban sus manos y en sus ojos se reflejaban el odio de estar tantos años ocultos y que por primera vez se vengarían.

Narcisa lloraba, su flaqueza había hecho vender a su único hijo, su amor predilecto. Debía hacer algo aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo amaba y que perdonara su torpeza. Lo había defraudado y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a ahogarla, el dolor de que su único hijo estuviera en peligro le pesaba y debía hacer algo con urgencia. Sabia que estaba en Hogwarts, así lo había confirmado Lucius, no tenia tiempo que perder.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	12. Descubriendo el Horrocrux

hola!!

aqui les traigo mas fic...

me parece que hoy les subo tooodo lo que me keda de fic..

para que lo disfruten hasta el final

y comenzare a subir el otro fic mio :D

espero ke les guste...

GUISHE

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 12 

**Descubriendo el Horrocrux

* * *

**

- Fred has averiguado algo mas?? - preguntaba Harry en su décima reunión para juntar datos que pudieran decirles donde encontrar el próximo horrocrux, estaba mas que seguro que debían apurarse, la batalla se desataría en cualquier momento y no podían fallar, no por la memoria de Hermione, no por Sus padres, y no por todas aquellas personas que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort.

- No Harry aun nada, pero me he puesto a pensar, no nos has comentado que Quien-no-debe-ser-Nombrado sentía (a su pesar) cariño por Hogwarts? Es decir, cuando estuviste en el pensadero había dicho que cuando Dumbledore le dijo que era Mago, que era alguien especial a él se le ilumino la cara y no veía las horas de poder venir a el colegio?

- si, pero eso a que viene? - pregunto Harry sin poder llegar a entenderlo.

- Pues, quizás esto fue lo mas valioso que tuvo, cierto? - dijo Fred mirando a todo el castillo - quizás en el fondo, muy en el fondo consideraba a Hogwarts como su verdadero Hogar! - dijo Ahora sonriendo.

- Bien, entiendo lo que me dices, pero que tiene que ver con el Horrocrux? - dijo aun confundido Harry por no poder saber a donde quería llegar con todo eso el pelirrojo.

- Harry! Es obvio!! - salto con efusividad Ron que había captado lo que su hermano quería decir. - Voldemort debió dejar algo aquí, algo tan importante como lo es el colegio, obviamente que no podría ser el castillo el Horrocrux por el simple hecho de que tiene hechizos y todo eso … no? - dijo Ron mirando a todo el Grupo.

- La verdad no lo se - dijo cabizbajo Harry - quien nos podría decir eso seria Hermione - y unas lágrimas cayeron inesperadas por sus mejillas.

- Ya Hermano, estamos haciendo todo esto por ella, Hermione quería encontrar los Horrocruces y terminar con todo esto… - dijo Ron palmeando la espalda de su amigo de forma consoladora, el también sentía la ausencia de su amiga, pero mal que mal intentaba consolarse diciéndose que Hermione habría querido que siguieran adelante.

- Que otra cosa podría ser? - pregunto George, ante la perspectiva de que todos estaban poniéndose mal recordado a Hermione y quería volver al tema que ahora era lo mas importante.

- Tiene que ser algo muy valioso, algo que simbolice todo lo que es Hogwarts - decía Ginny pensativamente.

- Exactamente, algo que con solo mirarlo sientas a Hogwarts dentro de ti … - dijo Fred

- algo que nos una y nos haga únicos y especiales - dijo Ron

- Algo como EL ESCUDO DE HOGWARTS! -grito Harry ante la única prueba concreta que aun tenían.  
Todos quedaron pensativos, la verdad era que podía ser, era algo que distinguía al colegio de cualquier otra cosa, algo que marcaba la diferencia, algo que caracterizaba al único lugar en donde Voldemort había sido feliz por así decirlo porque dudaban que este en algún momento haya conocido la palabra FELICIDAD.

- Pero… - dijo Ron  
- QUE?? - pregunto Harry flaqueando ante lo que podía decir su amigo y borrar esa pequeña esperanza.  
- no seria muy obvio? - dijo este mirando a la cara a sus amigos - es decir, algo que todo el mundo ve, algo que no esta resguardado de nada.

- Con mas razón Ron, nadie sospecharía de el - dijo Ginny

- Es cierto, pero aun así, si fuera un Horrocrux como hizo para que se convirtiera, es decir… - se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabia como explicarse - en que momento, como? - dijo sin rodeos Ron como queriendo largarlo todo de una buena vez.

- En eso tienes Razón Ron! - dijo Harry poniéndose a pensar una vez mas…

-Creo que una sola persona nos podría sacar de esta duda – Dijo Ginny pensando en vos alta.

- De quien hablas Gin? – pregunto Ron.

- Que persona siempre ha rondado por el colegio, desde tiempo remotos, y que conoce a todo Hogwarts como la palma de su mano?

- Filch!!! – gritaron todos a coro.

- Exactamente, quien mejor para saber sobre todo… alguien que siempre ronda los pasillos y sabe mas cosas de las que aparenta? – Termino de decir Ginny muy conforme con su teoría, por lo menos ya era un avance tener algo a quien interrogar.

Pero… - comenzó Ron

-BASTA DE TUS PEROS RON!! – Dijo Ginny – es lo mejor que tenemos.

- OK esta bien… perdón... – dijo Ron, pero aun así pensaba que no seria tan fácil sonsacarle algo a ese viejo cascarrabias.

-Bien… entonces que esperamos? – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Espera Harry… creo que deberíamos dividirnos las tareas no crees? – es un avance, pero tampoco es concreto. Yo creo que deberíamos dividirnos, por un lado tu, Ron y Ginny van y interrogan a Filch … mientras yo, y Fred vamos en busca de mas información, es decir, alguien tiene que estar pendiente de lo que pueda decirnos Pansy verdad? Bueno nosotros la esperaremos y estaremos averiguando entre los fantasmas algo mas sobre Hogwarts algo tan que sea tan importante como el escudo... No hay que olvidarnos que aun nos queda un horrocrux. – Dijo George firmemente.

-Esta bien George, bueno nos veremos dentro de dos horas aquí – dijo Harry saliendo de la sala junto a Ginny y Ron.

-Bien hermano – dijo Fred – nos toca comenzar con nuestra tarea.

- si ya lo creo- dijo George sacando un pequeño silbato.

- ah? Y eso? – dijo extrañado Fred.

- Tu te has inventado algo y yo también… sabes yo también tengo buenas ideas – dijo George sonriendo.

- pero para que sirve?- pregunto Fred sonriendo a su hermano sin podérselo creer.

- Pues no esta claro no? – dijo George aun mas feliz.

- pues si lo estuviera, te lo preguntaría? – dijo Fred negando con la cabeza

- Pues… ja si tienes razón – dijo George – bien es que me he puesto a pensar, no creo que haya ningún otro horrocrux aparte de el escudo… si es que tenemos suerte que sea, pero estoy más que seguro que la maldita serpiente de Voldemort es el último Horrocrux.

- ah? – dijo Fred ahora si tomándolo enserio – porque piensas eso?

- pues no es nada de otro mundo, ama a ese bicho, creo que mas de lo que se amaría a si mismo… o mas de lo que yo podría imaginar que Voldemort amaría a algo – dijo Haciendo una mueca de asco – imagínate, puaj!

- ahí hermano no me haga pensar esas cosas, que asco… buuuaa… mira que te aparezca voldemort y todo así meloso… - Ambos echaron a reír ante lo que imaginaban

- Bueno… jaja… basta… esto no es broma-dijo George intentando parar de reír

- Pero la verdad que necesitábamos buscarle el lado gracioso Hermano, nos estamos sumergiendo en algo que realmente nos pone en peligro, por lo menos que hasta el final no perdamos el humor… no te parece?- dijo Fred agarrándose las costillas que ya le dolían de tanto reír.

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Hermano – le dijo George sonriendo- pero bueno volvamos a nuestro asunto.

- Bien dime para que sirve eso – dijo Fred cogiendo una silla y sentándose, mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo colocándose al frente de él.

- Bien este es un silbato que diseñe para atraer a Nagini – dijo orgulloso George.

- Pero como… no entiendo, solo le hace caso a Voldemort, aparte de que para comunicarse solo se hace a través de la lengua parcel, no de un silbato – dijo atónito Fred, que aun no captaba del todo lo que había planeado George.

-tranquilo hermano, todo esta sumamente calculado por mi. – Dijo George ensanchándose mas de orgullo – veras, déjame explicarte como se usa. Mostrándole el silbato que no era común en nada ya que parecía una pequeña flauta pequeña de oro con pequeños botones y diferentes dibujos de serpientes. Bueno lo primero que se hace por esta extremidad – dijo mostrándole la parte superior del silbato – y apretando este botón – dijo nuevamente llevando su dedo hacia un extraño botón que tenia una figura de una serpiente enrollada – gravaremos a Harry hablando en lengua parcel, mientras que con este botón – le mostró que al lado del anterior botón, tenia uno igual de extraño, pero con un dibujo de la cara de una serpiente con su boca abierta – lograremos contorsionar la voz de harry haciéndola tan parecida a la de Voldemort, fría y firme. Logrando así que Nagini se confunda y piense que el llamado no es de este pequeño aparatito sino de su amo. Con esto la atraeremos y podemos separarla de su amo, logrando que se quede indefensa, es decir sin la protección que le da Voldemort, pues indefensa esta criatura no es, pero por lo menos podremos alejarla de él para distraerla y ver que hacer con ella, para eso debemos tener un plan concreto. La verdad que no les conté nada aun a los chicos por la cuestión que necesito tu ayuda para arreglar el ultimo detalle.

Fred estaba sin palabras, realmente era grandioso lo que había inventado su gemelo, no había duda que eran idénticos, tanto en persona como en pensamientos e ideas alocadas pero grandiosas.

Que clase de ayuda – dijo Fred sintiéndose emocionado ante la posibilidad de poder colaborar con este gran invento.

Pues, mira, hay algo que todos sabemos, es que la maldita serpiente no se aleja de Voldemort ni dos milímetros. Si nosotros lo llamamos con esto, aunque suene como su amo, sabrá que no es el, porque sonaría a la distancia… me explico – dijo George mirándolo

Si entiendo a la perfección Hermano… lo que tu necesitas es algo que haga que el sonido del llamado realmente suene cerca de ella para que así piense que quien la ordena es ese Maldito – dijo Fred poniéndose pensativo ante aquella perspectiva de realizar algo tan complicado como lo que su hermano le pedía.

Exactamente eso es lo que necesito… y tengo la forma, solo necesito que unamos nuestra magia para hacerla realmente poderosa, nuestra magia por separado es poderosa, pero imagínate juntos? –dijo George con destellos en los ojos.

Tienes razón hermanito – dijo Fred sonriendo picaronamente- nosotros dos juntos podríamos y de hecho hacemos grandiosas cosas… - y el orgullo se les fue al cielo.

Bueno… volvamos a lo nuestro – dijo George después de soñar por unos minutos todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.

Si... tienes razón, nos desviamos. Que tienes en mente?

Y mira… no hay un hechizo que por si solo lo haga.. pero como ya te dicho antes, nosotros dos juntos podemos lograrlo por eso te necesito. He inventado un hechizo que logra que la voz se amplifique y a quien va dirigida sienta como si le estuvieras hablando a su lado, así estés en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Wau… sin palabras hermano.- dijo Fred- y como es?

StupefySonorus: Es un Encantamiento inconcientizador, que deja sin razón al oponente ... o sea que lo marea por así decir, no reconoce si el que lo llama esta a su lado o a millas de allí… pues lo siente cerca... y su voz se escucha amplificada a la distancia. Solo podrá escucharla aquel a quien va dirigida. Pero eso si es muy potente, ya que por si solos los dos hechizos son demasiado intensos, juntos serian una bomba… pero nosotros podremos.

Bien entonces que esperamos? – dijo Fred sacando su varita.

Todo listo entonces…- dijo George apoyando el Silbato en una pequeña mesa – preparado Fred?

Preparado George- dijo Fred con la varita alzada.

Ya! – grito George.

StupefySonorus! – gritaron los dos a la vez... luces de todos los colores se desplegaron de las varitas y fueron directos al pequeño objeto colocado en la mesa, este comenzó a vibrar y pequeños destellos flouresentes hicieron que este se elevara unos metros… mientras los dos hermanos se miraban uno al otro esperando el resultado de lo que acababan de hacer… así como comenzó concluyo, dejando al descender chispas y delgadas líneas de colores. El objeto seguía intacto… Fred se acerco y lo cogio, ahora debían probar si realmente funcionaba.

Como lo probamos?

Pues graba – dijo George.

Pero no es solo para lengua Parcel – dijo atónito Fred

No aun no – dijo George- sabía que me faltaba este detalle y quería que funcionara antes de aplicarle el cambio de voz.

A bien… entonces vete al otro lado de la sala.- dijo Fred emocionado.

Muy bien, acuérdate los botones, el de la serpiente enroscada para grabar, el de la serpiente con la boca abierta para cambiarla y soplando la comisura de su costado se enviara. – dijo George marcándole cada una de las partes y se dirigió hacia un extremo bastante apartado de la sala.

Fred se giro para que su hermano no le leyera los labios mientras grababa. Después de lo que para George le pareció una eternidad este se volvió hacia el.

-Listo hermano? – dijo

- ya era hora no? – Dijo George – que hacías recitando un poema? – dijo haciéndole una mueca.

- ya lo veras, ya lo veras – dijo Fred con una mirada misteriosa.

- dale entonces.

Fred se llevo el silbato a la comisura de los labios y soplo.

Del otro lado George escuchaba.

lo lamento querido hermano, pero la verdad debo confesarte algo… ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE TENERTE COMO MI GEMELO… y aunque no soy de expresar lo que siento… Te Quiero, espero que de esta salgamos los dos y podamos disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que es la vida, y poder obviamente disfrutar de nuestros inventos y de las chicas… no deben de faltar!... con todo esto te quiero decir… Cuenta conmigo! – George se quedo pasmado con lo que había escuchado, la verdad lo había emocionado, no podía hacer mas que mirar a su hermano y de pronto se sintió correr hacia él y estrecharle un abrazo..

Hermano! No te preocupes, de esta saldremos, pues lo tenemos a Harry no? Aparte estamos nosotros que somos muy buenos – con esto sonrieron – y si no siempre nos queda el exilio o no? Jajá…. Yo también te Quiero hermano! – ambos comenzaron a reír y a llorar, no sabían cuan importantes habían sido las palabras uno para el otro, no habían demostrado miedo pero si lo tenían, querían hacerse los fuertes, pero en estas circunstancias ya no podían evitarlo, no era un juego, era la realidad, una dura y fría realidad.

CHICOS!! – escucharon desde la entrada de la sala multipropósitos y ambos se giraron.

Pansy!! – grito Fred – todo esta en orden??? Has averiguado algo??

Si… algo de por lo cierto hay que estar preparados – dijo Pansy sentándose afligida.

Cuéntanos – dijo George

Lo que pasa es que…MERLIN… hay una profecía – dijo mirando a los chicos.

No es noticia eso Pansy, desde hace 2 años sabemos que existe una profecía entre Harry y Voldemort – dijo Fred mirándola con incredulidad.

No tonto!... hay otra… una que incluye a Draco y … - temió decirlo, si no se equivocaba seria Hermione, pero ya no estaba y esto era lo mas aterrador, y si no lograban desterrar de este mundo a el señor tenebroso, ella seria tratada como una traidora y la matarían, es mas ya estaba caminando sobre su propia tumba al ayudar a los chicos, pero sabia que era lo correcto, jamás había querido ser mortifago, solo la habían obligado. Y ahora sabia que por mas que muriera, lo haría haciendo el bien.

Pansy… de que profecía hablas… vamos cuéntanos bien – esta no hablaba – PANSY!! – grito Fred.

Perdón… - dijo volviendo a la sala, ante fred y George, y dejando atrás sus pensamientos que cada noche le reclamaban.- es una profecía que une a Draco y la señorita Lafargue.

Y a esa quien la conoce? – dijo George

Todos…- dijo Pansy- porque no es ni mas ni menos que Hermione Granger.

Que?? – se quedaron atónitos ambos Hermanos.

Bueno, esperen, mejor les cuento a todos juntos, vale? Prefiero así, y logramos entender este enigma… donde están los demás? – pregunto.

Están hablando con Filch- dijo George aun intentando encontrar alguna señal que uniera a hermione con esa señorita.

Con Filch? Para que? Y que es eso? – dijo mirando el silbato

Ahh... esto es un invento… luego te explicaremos – Dijo George volviendo en si y guardando el pequeño silbato.

Y los chicos se fueron a hablar con Filch, porque sospechamos que el escudo de Hogwarts es un Horrocrux – concluyo Fred, aun no encontraba alguna relación entre Herms y esa Lafargue.

Y ya saben algo?- dijo Pansy poniéndose a intentar entender como llegaron a esa conclusión.

No se, no los hemos visto, nos hemos quedado a esperarte, dime sospecha algo?- dijo Fred

Quien? – pregunto volviendo una vez mas al presente, sus pensamientos la abrumaban

Quien va a ser Pansy??- dijo George sentándose a su lado – Voldemort

Ah… no, Snape me ha enseñado muy bien aculumancia.- alego

Como es eso?-pregunto Fred

Pues veras, yo siempre temí, que Voldemort se enterara que no quería formar parte de los Mortifagos, que odiaba serlo, que lo único que quería era tener una vida normar y ser una adolescente maga sin preocupaciones, si se enteraba era capas de torturarme por no amarlo, ni serle completamente fiel. Entonces le pedí a Snape que me enseñara, el no es tan malo como creen ustedes, no el siempre estuvo tanto para Draco, Blaise como para mi. El fue el único que nos ayudo a zafar de todo esto, es decir, el nos ayudaba a que no tengamos que cumplir con lo que nos pedían, son cosas horribles sabes, ni te imaginas lo que estar ahí, el frío recorre constantemente tu cuerpo, tenes el miedo a tu lado todo el tiempo, temes el poder sufrir la ira de el Señor tenebroso. Y sumándole todo eso, tienes miedo de que por tu causa toda tu familia sufra las consecuencias, es un peso que la verdad se hace difícil de llevar, pero gracias a Snape ese peso se volvió mas ligero, enseñándonos aculumancia, podíamos mentir sin que el señor tenebroso dudara, y es eso mismo lo que hace él.

La verdad que Snape, se jugo, lastima que mato a Dumbledore – dijo George entre la sincera conformidad ante lo que había hecho Snape y el odio de lo que había hecho con Dumbledore.

Pero eso fue un encargo de Dumbledore, no fue por su voluntad, no lo sabían?- dijo Pansy sin poder dar créditos a lo que decía George

NO.. como es eso?- dijo Fred intrigado.

Dumbledore le dijo que lo matara para poder salvarlo a Draco, al mismo y a Narcisa, la mamá de draco… Dumbledore sabia exactamente que Draco no quería hacerlo que estaba obligado porque sino las consecuencias la sufriría su madre, que por decirlo hoy no la paso nada bien… - dijo y derramo una lagrima al recordar como sufrió a manos de Voldemort… - bien… Snape tenia un juramente con Narcisa, para proteger a Draco, pero si Snape no lo cumplía moriría tanto el como Narcisa… Realmente Dumbledore es un hombre formidable, darse así por ellos fue un acto nada más que admirable, y aunque yo opinaba de él, cosas horribles… hoy me arrepiento.- concluyo Pansy su relato.

Merlín! Verdaderamente lo que nos cuentas es de no creer – dijo Fred llevándose una mano a su pelo y tirándoselo para atrás intentando asimilar todo.

Guau! Que Hombre Dumbledore! – dijo George sonriendo.

Bueno vale… mmmm… hay que esperar aquí a los chicos? – pregunto Pansy secándose las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas, por el solo hecho de recordar todo, últimamente estaba muy sensible y no sabia porque… se mareaba con facilidad y hasta perdía el equilibrio debidos a estos, hasta algunas veces se desmayaba.

Estas bien? – pregunto Fred al verle la cara, estaba pálida – no tienes buena cara

Si estoy bien, algo descompuesta nada mas – dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.

Segura? No tenes hambre quizás es eso. – dijo George – quizás unas torrejas con pollo no te vendrían nada mal – dijo y luego se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Pansy se levanto poniendo una mano en su boca y salio hacia el baño que había en la sala.

Y a esta que le pasa? – dijo George mirándola correr

Entiéndela con todo lo que esta viviendo, a cualquiera se le revuelve el estomago.- dijo Fred aun mirando hacia el baño.

Tienes razón hermano…- dijo George mirando al frente, como esperando que algo sucediera, pero ahora el silencio era todo lo que se oía.

Harry, Ron y Ginny buscaban por todo el colegio a Filch… y se preguntaban donde se había metido, pero después de unos quince minutos Harry se dio cuenta que en vez de pasársela rebuscando por cada recodo de Hogwarts, podía fijarse en el mapa del merodeador y ahorrarían tiempo y energía.

Saco de su bolsillo el mismo y comenzó a examinarlo.

Vio su puntito negro moviéndose por el corredor del séptimo piso, en el mismo donde se encontraba Draco, el cual no se podía identificar ya que estaba dentro de la sala multipropósitos y el mapa no lo muestra, pero no cabía duda de que Filch andaba rumoreando por esos lados. Así que salieron corriendo para allá.

Filch! – grito Harry a pocos metros de distancia.

Que hacen malditos engendros fuera de sus salas comunes… ohhh…si ahora verán – dijo acercándose a los muchachos.

Espera! Esto es importante!!! Nuestro castigo puede esperar – dijo Harry poniendo el semblante duro.

Que es lo que quieren – dijo Filch enojado

Hablar con usted lógicamente – se escucho una voz al fondo del pasillo, mejor dicho cerca de la sala multipropósitos. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron después de tantos días a Draco.

Se lo notaba cansado, pero con mejor cara.

Draco como te sientes? – dijo Ginny acercándose a él.

Bien..bien Gin – dijo pasándole una mano por el hombro como muestra de que estaba bien. Ginny se sorprendió ante la actitud del rubio, pero no dijo nada, lo mas seguro era que después de haber pasado todo lo que paso, estaba algo sensible. Pero aun así le sonó extraño como le hablo.

Gin? Desde cuando? – Draco abrió sus ojos enormes

Oh! Disculpa es que… Hermione siempre me hablaba de ustedes y a cada rato decía... Gin, Gin… que se me pego, discúlpame – dijo Draco con la cara triste, lo mas seguro que el recordar a Hermione no le hacia nada bien, por lo cual Ginny estiro los brazos y lo abrazo y él le correspondió el saludo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos a lo que estaba sucediendo pero luego indagarían en el tema. Primero debían hablar con Filch, era lo primordial.

Filch, necesitamos hablar con usted con urgencia – dijo Harry dirigiéndose al viejo que miraba con cara de asco.

No Potter, usted no hablara nada conmigo, usted hablara con las cadenas que se le retorcerán el las manos y pies – dijo este con un destello de lujuria en los ojos.

Usted sabe que eso esta totalmente prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo, Sr. Filch, así que ahora cállese y conteste lo que Harry quiere decir! – dijo Draco y todos se dieron vuelta a verlo, realmente todo esto le había afectado a un grado inconcebible.

Que quieren hablar conmigo – dijo entre dientes mirando con furia a Draco.

Queremos saber si alguna vez fue descolocado el escudo de Hogwarts de su lugar – dijo nuevamente Harry

Y para que quieren saber eso? NO LES INCUMBE – dijo furioso Filch

ES MUY IMPORTANTE – dijo Ginny por detrás de Harry

A si?? No me diga – dijo sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes amarillentos.

Si, es verdad es muy importante que usted nos de esa información – dijo Ron apoyando a sus amigos.

Y por que? – dijo Filch

Merlín! Hágalo por la memoria de Dumbledore! – dijo Draco por detrás y una vez mas todos se dieron vuelta al ver la reacción de este.

Por Dumbledore? Que tiene que ver el director en todo esto? – dijo Filch casi asustado

Necesitamos solo que nos ayude – dijo Harry aun sin quitar la mirada de Draco – lo ahora?-dijo ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Filch.

Déjenme pensar, mmmm…- se quedo cayado unos momentos mientras pensaba – si una vez para limpiarla, me acuerdo que un joven me pidió hacerlo y la verdad que no me negué – dijo Sonriendo maliciosamente- me encanta verlos sudar!

Merlín! – dijeron todos juntos. – díganos algo mas!! Tiene algo mas?

Mmm… a ver… déjenme ver… si, hay algo de lo que me acuerdo – dijo acercándose a Harry el cual estaba espantado con aquello. – Lo limpio tan bien, que nunca más necesito que alguien lo descolgara y lo limpiara.

Eso, eso es, un hechizo muy poderoso, ya no tendrían la necesidad de transportarlo, ni siquiera tocarlo…- comenzó Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero de repente un ruido cerca de su pie lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

DRACO!!!! – dijo mirando al rubio desplomado en el suelo, indudablemente estaba desmayado.

Filch, vaya y busque a McGonagall… por favor – dijo Harry mirando al viejo. Y este salio corriendo.

Harry que le pasa?? – dijo Ginny afligida

No lo se!! – dijo Harry alzándolo- debemos entrarlo a la sala.

Si, déjame yo te ayudo – dijo Ron

No sabemos la contraseña!! – espeto Ginny

No te preocupes que me parece que no ha cerrado la puerta- y efectivamente no la había cerrado, entraron y lo colocaron en la cama. Todo allí adentro seguía tal cual lo habían visto la ultima vez, salvo un montón de libros y pociones sobre la mesa.

Para que será eso? – dijo Ron acercándose a los distintos frascos que había en la mesa.

Ron, mejor aléjate de ahí – dijo Ginny mirando con mala cara a las pociones.

Esta se parece a la multijugos – dijo Ron oliéndola – no seguro que no es, huele horrible y el color es asqueroso! Parece moco gelatinoso – dijo depositando el frasco con algo de brusquedad.

Será mejor que nosotros mismos vayamos a buscar a Dumbledore, Filch no regresara mas!-dijo Harry arrastrando a sus amigos a la salida y poniéndose en marcha rápidamente a la dirección.

estas mejor?

Si

No salgas mas, de acuerdo? – dijo Dumbledore.

Esta bien, pero cuanto tiempo mas voy a tener que estar aquí?

Tienes que juntar fuerzas, todo esto te a afectado mucho.

Si lo se, pero es que estoy… - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Lo se! – recalco Dumbledore poniendo su mano en la frente. – estarás bien, ya estas mejor.

Quiero ayudar a Potter! – dijo Draco

Lo ayudaras pero ahora debes quedarte aquí – dijo Dumbledore sentándose en la punta de la cama.

Quiero destruir a Voldemort, quiero venganza, por todo lo que hicieron, por todos los que estamos sufriendo a consecuencia de esto! – dijo con ímpetu Draco sin poderse contener

Lo se pero las cosas precipitadas no salen nada bien. – dijo calmo Dumbledore

Donde están los chicos – dijo mirando de un lado a otro la sala.

Fueron a reunir la información, para luego dármela.

Quiero participar!!

Debes cuidarte para luchar- dijo Dumbledore levantándose- y espero que me hagas caso esta vez. – diciendo esto le guiño el ojo.

Si lo haré.

Harry, Ron y Ginny volvieron al lugar del encuentro donde estaban esperándolos Fred, George y una pálida Pansy.

-Pansy… Que te pasa? – corrió Ron hacia la chica

-Nada estoy algo descompuesta no te preocupes – dijo esta dándole un beso – necesito comentarles todo… así que si no hay nada mas para decir… puedo comenzar? – dijo mirando a todos.

-Pues si, comienza, que creo que tenemos todos mucho que decir y descifrar.- dijo Harry invitando a todos a sentarse.

- bueno, como ya les he comentado a los gemelos, voldemort descubrió una profecía… - dijo mirando a todos.

- si, eso lo sabemos, pansy, dinos algo que no sepamos – dijo Ginny

-ah… si? Así que saben que hay una profecía entre Draco y una señorita Lafargue? – dijo Pansy mirándola de reojo, le molestaba mucho que no la dejaran hablar y encima que la trataran de tonta.

-y esa quien es? – pregunto Harry incrédulo

-tengo mis sospechas… - dijo Pansy

-si ella cree que es Hermione – dijo Fred desde la otra punta de la ronda.

-Hermione?? Pero… - dijo Ron

- Pero nada Ron, todo es posible… no tenemos que descartar ni una sola posibilidad- dijo Harry intentando pensar.- Algo mas Pansy para alegar?

- AH!!! Si… el señor tenebroso esta preparándose para atacar, quiere destruirte y nadie lo detendrá – dijo Pansy empalidecida aun más, y algo mareada.

-Pansy amor, estas bien? – dijo Ron preocupado al verla.

-Si no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Pansy agarrándose la cabeza.

-No que va!, vamos ya a la enfermería, chicos si me disculpan, después me comentan todo – y diciendo esto alzo a Pansy en sus brazos y salio de la Habitación.

Todos vieron como Ron llevaba a Pansy y salían de allí…

bueno creo que todos hoy tenemos un mal día… - dijo Harry -primero Draco y ahora Pansy… tu Gin… tienes algo? – dijo mirándola..

no amor… no tengo nada… aunque últimamente… - comenzó y Harry le tapo la boca.

Que esconden ustedes dos? – dijeron los Gemelos.

No... nosotros? Nada… - dijo Harry dándole una falsa sonrisa… - porque lo dicen?

Por nada – dijo George – continuemos… miren… - dijo sacando el pequeño silbato y comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento del mismo, tal cual se lo había explicado a su gemelo.

Guau hermano te has pasado – dijo Gin mirándolo y acercándose a el lo abrazo, luego dirigió la mirada a su otro hermano y le sonrió- TENGO LOS MEJORES HERMANOS! – grito con una gran sonrisa y tanto Harry como los Gemelos sonrieron.

Bueno Harry, ahora cuéntanos lo que te ha dicho Filch – dijo Fred

Pues bien, la verdad que estábamos en lo cierto, es un Horrocrux, no hay duda.- afirmo el muchacho

Y como lo sabes? – pregunto George

Porque resulta que una vez bajaron el escudo de Hogwarts para limpiarlo y da la casualidad que un alumno ejemplar se presto para hacerlo, filch no se negó por el simple hecho, como nos ha dicho, le gusta ver sudar de trabajo a los estudiantes. Pero también desde ese día, nunca mas fue necesario limpiarlo, no les parece algo totalmente extraño… - dijo Harry

Si totalmente, primero porque quien seria el loco que querría hacer ese trabajo y segundo tomarse la molestia de lanzar un hechizo poderoso para que no fuera necesario volverlo a limpiar… solo un demente – dijo George

Indudablemente estamos hablando, de Lord Voldemort – dijo Fred sacando sus conclusiones.

Pues bien, este es nuestro último Horrocrux aparte de Nagini que gracias a ustedes lo tenemos casi resuelto ahora la cuestión seria como matarla… - y los chicos comenzaron a formular distintas tácticas, aunque aun no se le ocurría nada bueno como para que funcionara y Harry pensó que tan solo una persona podría ayudarlo, Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny comenzó a golpearle disimuladamente a Harry captándole la atención. Harry al notarlo supo de inmediato que debían irse.

-Bueno chicos los dejamos – dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Ginny.

- Porque se van – pregunto un curioso Fred

- mmm…tenemos cosas que hacer Fred – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y tomándole la mano a Harry.

- Bueno que descansen – dijeron ambos hermanos y se despidieron de ellos.

- Adiós – dijeron Harry y Ginny y se marcharon.

- están todos algo raros, no crees Fred? – pregunto George.

- No hay duda alguna hermano – dijo Fred rascándose la cabeza intentando pensar que era lo que le sucedía a las dos parejas.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Madam Pomfrey – gritaba Ron recostando a Pansy en una de las camillas.

Que pasa señor Weasley. – pregunto esta ajustándose el abrigo.

No se, esta mareada – dijo Ron afligido – y muy pálida – diciendo esto paso su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha.

Tranquilícese, vaya espéreme en la sala, necesito revisarla en privado.

Ron se fue sin chistar, lo primero que quería era saber como se encontraba Pansy y para eso debía aguardar.

Hace cuanto que esta así señorita Parkinson?

Desde hace 2 semanas – dijo Pansy – pero no solo mareos, sino que hasta me desmayo y me descompongo… que me pasa? – pregunto afligida

Déjeme ver…- dijo sacando la varita y examinándola – no hay duda alguna, no no…

De que no hay duda Madam Pomfrey? – pregunto afligida Pansy, la cara de la Medimaga no le decía nada bueno.

Dígame, señorita, como anda su periodo? – pregunto mirándola

Eh… me tendría que haber venido hace dos semanas justamente pero empecé con estos mareos y no se… es grave? – pregunto ya asustada.

Mmm… no, no es grave, dígame su pareja es Weasley?

Si por? A que viene eso?

Tranquilícese, debo llamarlo

Pero porque, dígame que tengo – dijo Pansy con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos.

No me llore, espere y ya sabrá. – dijo esta dirigiéndose a donde estaba Ron – Señor Weasley puede venir un momento? – pregunto esta y Ron en el acto se levanto de donde estaba sentada y siguió a la medimaga.

Que tiene Madam Pomfrey? – dijo afligido al ver a la muchacha llorar.

Esta embarazada la señorita Parkinson – dijo mirando a ambos, los cuales abrieron sus ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa.

Como? – dijo Ron mirando a su novia.

Lo que ha escuchado señor Weasley, de ahora en más deberá cuidarla mucho.

Si eso esta bien, pero… nos podría dejar solos? – dijo Ron acercándose a Pansy

Si yo me retiro, buenas noches. – y diciendo eso la medimaga se marcho.

Pansy, no… no puedo Creerlo – dijo Ron estático

Perdóname Ron – dijo esta muy angustiada.

Porque pedirme perdón cuando estoy siendo la persona más feliz del mundo – dijo acercándose a ella y depositándole un calido beso. – no lo puedo creer, yo… Ronald Hill Weasley voy a ser… PAPÁ!!- dijo con euforia abrazándola.

Oh Ron, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que estés así – Dijo Pansy llorando con mas intensidad

Por que lloras? – dijo Ron incrédulo

De la felicidad… jamás pensé poder encontrar a alguien que me hiciera tan feliz como tu lo has hecho y menos ser mamá – dijo abrazando al pelirrojo.

TE AMO PANSY

Y Yo a vos Ron

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso de ensueño, felices de la noticia.

No paso mucho más para que todo el grupo se enterara de la nueva buena.

-TE FELICITO RON –decía Harry dándole un Calido abrazo.

-Gracias Hermano, no sabes lo feliz que estoy – dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

-Ron!! Hermano!!! FELICIDADES!!! – gritaron los gemelos haciendo aparecer fuegos artificiales de su invención.

-gracias chicos – dijo sonriente…

-Ron, me siento muy orgullosa de tenerte como hermano, esto trae un poco de alegría para estos tiempo, no voy a decir que lo esperaba, pero me alegra que tu seas FELIZ.

– Gracias Gin… y como no estar FELIZ… tan solo imagínate… yo siendo papá…si estuviera Hermione….- susurro tristemente.

-Ella estaría más que orgullosa de ti Ron – dijo la voz de Draco.

- Gra… gracias Malfoy – dijo Ron sorprendido pero no dejo de darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – como te sientes?

- mejor por suerte, la noches que me desmaye fue a causa de que estuve con nuevas pociones… y para eso he venido, creo que conseguí algo bueno… - dijo reuniéndolos a todos en un semicírculo. – primero Ron, dime como se encuentra pansy.

- bien…bien, por suerte esta aun en la enfermería, porque esta indefensa, por todo lo que ha vivido, es decir, no es fácil el trabajo que le toco a ella, y se ha estresado mucho, por lo cual madam pomfrey me ha dicho que debería hacer reposo y cuidarla mas que nunca, ahora que esta embarazada no solo debo cuidarla ella sino al niño/a que viene en camino...

- y así lo harás Weasley… así lo harás, que no te quepe ninguna duda, que ninguna mas de nuestras mujeres sufrirá – dijo Draco mirando a la única que quedaba allí presente, a Ginny.

Draco ya se sentía con fuerzas como para estar fuera de la sala por más tiempo, aunque inevitablemente en muchas ocasiones se desaparecía sin previo aviso.

Les había comentado a los chicos sobre una nueva invención que había hecho después de lo sucedido con Hermione, esta era una poción potente que lograba poder ayudar a las personas al que uno quería proteger, claro esta que tanto Ron como Harry la tomarían para proteger a Pansy y a Ginny… era una tarea difícil, mas bien una responsabilidad muy grande, ya que esta lograría que si algún hechizo o maldición les tocara a ellas sufriendo algún dolor físico, ellos lo sentirían, mas bien a ellos se lo provocarían dejando ilesas a las muchachas. Draco alego que él por Hermione lo hubiera hecho, que no por el solo hecho de verla sufrir, sino porque la amaba con locura, que él jamás había conocido lo que era el amor hasta que ella le abrió las puestas de su corazón y comprensión.

El si ella estuviera no dejaría que nada le pasara, así tuviera que dar su vida, como ella la dio por él, porque ya no tenia dudas, ya sabia que había sido por su causa, la habían agarrado para saber el panadero de él porque estaban seguros que complotaba con Potter y de la única manera de que Potter hablara seria agarrando a la castaña y todo por su culpa.

Dando este discurso ninguno de los chicos hablo, mas bien solo escucharon sollozar a Ginny.

-Que pasa amor – pregunto Harry abrazándola – no te preocupes no te sucederá nada a ti, yo tomare de esa poción para que tu no sufras.

- gracias Harry eres un amor, pero no lloro por eso, es que… MERLIN DRACO…- se levanto y abrazo al muchacho quien se quedo consternado.- perdona mi efusividad, últimamente estoy algo sensible, pero tus palabras… me llegaron al corazón… sabes… Hermione estaría muy orgullosa de saber como hablas de su amor.

- si lo se Gin –dijo Draco sonriendo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, era una sonrisa sincera, una como las que le sabia dar a Hermione. – lo se.

Paso un mes más en el cual estuvieron abocados en enseñar a todos aquellos que quisieran luchar diferentes protecciones.

Harry era el cabecilla pero así como él, estaban todos los que en su momento formaron el ejército de dumbledore, incluso los profesores.

Preparaban hechizos, hasta los de más altos rangos practicaban ciertas maldiciones.

Todo el colegio se estaba organizando. No sabían si ganarían la batalla pero no se darían por vencidos ni aun vencidos. Sabían que mientras permanecieran juntos nada podría sucederle, porque mientras el amor perviva en los corazones de cada uno ellos seguirán con vida por más que no estén presentes. Eso era lo que los incentivaba a esforzarse cada día más.

Harry ya había hablado con Dumbledore acerca del escudo y de las sospechas que tenían, ante lo aportado, Dumbledore mando a la profesora, ahora, directora, a hablar con filch para que le explicara bien todo lo sucedido en ese día.

Comprobaron las sospechas de los chicos y no dejaron pasar un minuto mas… con poderosos hechizos lograron bajar nuevamente el escudo del colegio…El cual fue llevado directamente al despacho de Dumbledore… él era el único que sabia como terminar con un Horrocrux, Harry tenia curiosidad pero como siempre fundamentaba Dumbledore.

-No quieras saber más de lo que se te esta permitido, sabes, prefiero que no sepas como hacerlo, primero porque es un peso que conlleva mucho esfuerzo de uno mismo, y tu tienes que tener todas tus energías puesta en esta lucha en la cual estaremos todos unidos… además para que desperdiciar un valioso tiempo para saber como destruir estas cosas horribles, si jamás se haría una calamidad como esta nuevamente, pues solo nuestro Tom Riddle ha logrado hacerlo y a partir de que descubrí que el había hechos estos Horrocruces, mande a todos mis contactos a que se destruyera cualquier información sobre los mismos, jamás nadie volverá a saber de ellos Harry, te lo prometo.

- esta bien profesor, no le insistiré mas, tan solo necesitaría saber como defenderme y matar a Nagini… - dijo Harry afligido eso era lo que le carcomía los pensamientos por la noche eso y…

- no te preocupes Harry todo a su debido tiempo… todo a su tiempo- y diciendo esto invito a Harry a retirarse de su sala, mientras él se quedaba con el inmenso escudo.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	13. Preparándose para Luchar

**DISFRUTEN!!**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS :D**

**GUISHE**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 13 

**Preparándose para Luchar

* * *

**

Pansy estaba preocupada, la verdad que todo esto había hecho que de seguro Voldemort sospechara, pero también sabia que no había sido la única que había dejado de ir a los encuentros y que estaba ayudando a Potter a vencer.

Muchos de los Slytherin que formaban parte de los privilegiados para ser mortifagos al ver la calamidad que había sucedido con Hermione Granger, decidieron apoyar a potter, no querían transformarse en esas cosas horribles que lo único que hacían era ir matando por la vida, sin tener piedad ni a su propia familia. No ellos eran orgullosos y quisquillosos pero ante todo tenían moral y sabían distinguir perfectamente lo que les convenía y cuando les convenía. Y ahora era un momento que les convenía estar del lado de potter, por mas que pierdan la batalla, estaban juntos y ellos lucharían por que nuevamente puedan estar en paz…

Pansy también era conciente que ella sufriría la ira del Innombrable tan solo por el hecho de haberle pasado información, pero ya no le importaba, tenia un motivo por el cual luchar y no se daría vencida, no lo haría. Debía proteger a su hijo, y a su amor, no quería perderlos, no a ellos, que le habían enseñado lo que significaba el amor, lo que significaba dar la vida por aquello que mas anhelaba e incluso ser una mejor persona, Pansy ya estaba mejor de los mareos pero aun así las nauseas aun no acababan, pero aun en su estado, ella quería prepararse para luchar, no se sentiría bien al no hacerlo, no se lo permitiría por mas que Ron le pidiera de rodillas que no lo hiciera, que no se arriesgara, ella debía hacerlo para defender a la familia que siempre quiso tener y nadie la detendría, ni incluso Ron, su autentico amor.

Dos días antes de que terminara el mes… se presenta ante el alumnado nada mas y nada menos que Snape… muchos de los presentes se quedaron anonadados al verlo, pero también entendieron enseguida que si el estaba allí era porque realmente era de confiar y no temieron.

Harry ahora entendía que el profesor no había tenido la intención nunca de hacerlo, Dumbledore se lo explico una tarde después de que se les presentara, el estaba tan ofuscado con todo que necesitaba después de tanto tiempo tener una charla larga y tendida con el antiguo Director.

Snape vino con la noticia de que estaban por atacar. Había logrado reunir refuerzos con muchos magos extranjeros, había traído consigo tanto a alumnos y profesores de Beauxbatons como de Durmstrang.

Logro juntar a los colegios, a todos aquellos que querían luchar contra Lord Voldemort, no solo para vengar lo que les hizo a cada una de sus familias en particular, sino por el simple hecho que querían que por una vez, reinara nuevamente la paz y dejara de ser tinieblas el mundo.

Haciendo una breve introducción Snape, en la cual explicaba como era la situación central ahora… comenzó a entrar los alumnos que a su voluntad habían querido luchar. Una vez ubicados, no quedo más nada por decir, y tanto cada alumno de los colegios iban intercambiando enseñanzas. Y pronto Hogwarts se lleno de los mejores magos que en toda la historia de la misma habían puesto tanto empeño y se habían unido para que el mal no rigiera nuevamente.

Era un enorme ejercito, todos apoyando a Harry Potter, al niño que vivo, a la persona que en estos seis años logro mantener al margen a Voldemort, pero ahora debían hacerlo todos juntos, para acabar de una buena vez con él.

Se dividieron en grupos en los cuales había distintas categorías, cada grupo lo conformaban

Alumnos de Beauxbatons, los mejores en cada materia y alumnos de Durmstrang. Cada grupo se le asignaba una tarea la cual debía llevar a cabo mediante un plan y prácticamente eso era lo que hacían, se ponían a pensar ideas y a aquellos que aun la inseguridad les presidía, intentaban darles ánimos y su propia seguridad, logrando así, que se fuera haciendo así mas eficiente el trabajo.

Harry derramo una lagrima al ver todo lo que estaban haciendo, por primera vez se había cumplido lo que Dumbledore había dicho, esta vez no los podrían derrotar, porque por primera vez estaban unidos, y tanto el amor como la magia se estaban haciendo una poderosa combinación.

Sintió como las puertas del gran salón se volvían a abrir, dando paso a los que quedaban de la orden del fénix. Saludando a Harry marcharon a colaborar con lo que hiciera falta. Estaba todo dicho... Llevaban meses en esto. Podían fallar como triunfar pero lo que valía era las ganas de acabar de una vez, con la persona que destruyo cada una de las familias de los presentes.

Aun no sabían cuando atacaría Voldemort, pero no querían que los agarrara de sorpresa, pasaban noches incluso organizándose.

Harry aun se sentía apenado, sabia que Hermione se emocionaría al ver lo que había logrado hacer, algo que ella tanto anhelaba, algo en el cual no tenia dudas ella participaría.

Ginny se le acerco por detrás y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, fundiéndolo en un abrazo.

Harry, creo que es hora de decirles – dijo en un susurro.

Gin… te amo – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el ojiverde.

Pronto todo acabara Harry – dijo Ginny logrando consolar a Harry quien derramaba lágrimas, no solo por Hermione, sino por Ginny, por sus padres, por Sirius, por los Weasley, por Ron, Draco y todo Hogwarts que se estaban poniendo en peligro solo por un propósito.

Vamos Gin, creo que es hora de hablar con tus padres.- y diciendo eso se marcharon ambos abrazados.

La señora y el Señor Weasley estaban con el grupo que conformaba a los miembros de la orden del fénix, se acercaron a donde estaban y ellos se dieron vuelta.

-Oh¡Harry querido! – dijo Molly abrazando al muchacho. – No sabes como lamentamos lo de Hermione – dijo secándose una lagrima al recordarla – Ginny querida¿como estas¿Estas comiendo bien¿Estas pálida? – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija y un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

- Bien mamá, bien. – dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a su padre.

- Bueno… - comenzó harry – nosotros queríamos hablar con ustedes… en privado, si podría ser- dijo señalando la mano al aula del enfrente que se encontraba vacía.

- Si Harry, como no… es sobre la Lucha verdad, tienes dudas, algo que pedirnos – dijo el Señor Weasley algo preocupado.

- No pá, no es nada de eso… - dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar hacia el aula.

-¿Y a que viene tanto misterio? – dijo Molly parándose en seco.

- Pues por eso necesitábamos hablar en privado – dijo Harry algo cohibido por el enfrentamiento de Molly.

- A bien… bien… vamos entonces. – y retomando el camino siguieron.

Estaban entrando al aula cuando sienten alguien gritar desde atrás.

- PAPÁ, MAMÁ – decía Ron corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Ron querido mió! – dijo Molly profiriéndole un fuerte abrazo. – nos enteramos, Merlín, que noticia, porque no nos dijiste antes… - dijo ahora algo seria.

- Bueno Molly, deja tranquilo al chico. – dijo Arthur acercándose a él – ¿Como sucedió¿Porque el descuido¡Eres recién un chico¡Un adolescente! Es una responsabilidad muy grande RONALD… ¿Merlín en que estabas pensando? – dijo agarrándolo del brazo, la verdad que quería tomárselo a bien, pero el impulso de lo que hacia semanas le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que se entero no lo pudo evitar. Sabía que era una alegría que su hijo vaya a ser padre, pero también tenia presente que era una situación difícil la cual estaban atravesando y corrían peligros todos y más Ron, Pansy y el bebé.

Ron estaba estático, jamás pensó que su padre se pondría así, si quizás lo pensó de su madre, pero se la veía más calmada a ella de lo que estaba su padre.

- Perdona Papá, solo sucedió, no lo planeamos pero tampoco me arrepiento – dijo muy seguro.

- No, tu perdona por mi impulso hijo – dijo Arthur soltándole el brazo y lanzándole un gran abrazo – hijo tengo tanto miedo de perderte, no lo soportaría Ron.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron al margen, lamentaban que se hubiera estropeado su momento, pero entendían que Ron ahora los necesitaba mas. Ginny le sonrió a Harry y él le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron abrazados esperando a que el momento pasara, sabían que a pesar de todo la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley lo entenderían y los apoyarían incondicionalmente por mas que se enojaran, simplemente porque los amaban.

Decidieron que lo mejor era dejar para otro momento lo que iban a decirles, pues ahora los necesitaba Ron, el cual había llamado ya a Pansy, para presentárselos a sus padres y se habían quedado hablando.

Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y juntos salieron a los terrenos del colegio.

-Harry se lo diremos verdad – dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo.

-Si, Gin no te preocupes, eso no hay que ni preguntarlo – dijo Harry abrazándola.

-sabes que te Amo verdad? – dijo Gin apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Si, pero me gusta escucharlo. – dijo Harry sonriéndole – Sabes que sos lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, y que pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, siempre estarás en mi mente y mi corazón? Que te Amo con locura… y que sos mi primer pensamiento y mi preocupación, mi delirio y ambición?

Ginny solo sonrió, Harry siempre era tan dulce con ella, no podía evitar sonreír con cada palabra que le decía, sabia muy bien que era lo que decía, pues jamás conoció un chico tan honesto como él.

-Te Amo Harry – dijo besándolo con pasión.

-Yo también Pequitas – le dijo y rió cuando esta le miro.

-¿¿Pequitas¿Desde cuando? – le dijo ella haciéndose la enfadada.

- mmm… ¿desde ahora? – le dijo Harry sacándole la lengua y escondiéndose tras una mata de árboles.

-¡Harry¡No te escondas! – dijo Ginny intentando visualizarlo.

-¡¡Ven!! Jaja… encuéntrame – dijo Harry escondido.

-¡Vamos Harry! – dijo Ginny caminando perpiscasmente, intentando descifrar de donde había venido la voz.

- Solo encuéntrame – dijo de nuevo Harry y Ginny comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la cual había Salido la voz.

Camino entre los árboles y mirando de un lado a otro, no lograba verlo, camino sigilosamente, intentando percatar movimiento o algo que le dijera donde se encontraba.

-¡¡Harry!! Donde estas?- pero nadie respondió y ella lanzo un bufido, esto ya le estaba molestando – Vamos Harry, sal de donde estas! – pero una vez mas el silencio embriago los oídos de la Joven.

Siguió caminando unos metros más y sintió como algo la jalaba al interior de unas matas en forma de choza.

-¡¡Te AMO!! – le dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole besos.

Y Ginny le sonrió, lo amaba con mucha pasión y era esto lo que lo hacia especial.

-TE AMO HARRY JAMES POTTER – le dijo proporcionándole un beso tierno, suave y apasionado.

Ya Transcurrió 5 meses de lo que había sucedido con Hermione, pero él se sentía angustiado, no podía evitarlo, la quería tanto que hasta en un momento pensó que la amaba.

Se acerco al pequeño altar que contenía la fotografía de hermione, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, su angustia, su dolor.

-¡Hermione, porque, porque deje que pasara esto!, debí estar contigo, protegerte. – dijo Ron ya con los ojos rojos.

Se arrodillo en el suelo, el dolor que sentía por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, nadie lograba sacárselo, ella era la única que se había dado cuenta y lo había entendido con lo de Pansy, y ahora no podía estar allí para saber la gran noticia, ni para luchar y vengarse, ni para compartir mas tardes de charlas y juegos.

Contemplo un rato más la fotografía, se la veía tan viva, la sentía tan viva. Sus lagrimas siguieron empañándole los ojos, sintió un brazo posarse en su hombro, sabia que era Pansy y la abrazo de la cintura, ella de pie le acaricio el cabello intentando tranquilizarlo.

- No conocí mucho a Hermione, Ron, pero se que era una excelente persona y que si por mi egocentrismo no me hubiera dejado ver lo que tenia enfrente creo que me hubiera encantado ser su amiga. – Dijo esta contemplando la foto.- linda chica.

- Si, así es, era de las que no se encuentran sabes, era especial, distinta e igual a la vez – dijo Ron mirando la foto y dejando que sus sentimientos se expresaran.

- Ojala no hubiese pasado todo esto – dijo Pansy aun mirando la fotografía.

- Ella estaría feliz por nosotros – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

- No lo dudo… - dijo pansy sonriéndole – no llores mas amor, llévala en el recuerdo, en el corazón, es la mejor forma de mantenerla viva en nuestro interior – le dijo depositándole un suave beso en sus labios y luego con sus pulgares comenzó a sacarle el resto de las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

- Te amo Pansy, no quiero perderte – dijo Ron abrazándola.

- Yo tampoco a ti Ron – pero en ese momento fue ella la que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, tenia tanto miedo por su destino y el de su hijo, por el de Ron, su amor. Sabía que ella pagaría muy fuerte la traición y que sufriría sin piedad sin perdón. Pero no podía ponerse débil ante Ron, no podía flaquear, él debía estar bien y ella no seria el motivo por el cual se derrumbara, quería verlo feliz y eso era lo que haría. Disimuladamente seco sus lágrimas mientras aun seguía aferrada a Ron.

Pasaron dos días más y harry, Ginny, Pansy, Fred, George, Ron, Draco y Dumbledore se juntaron. Pues este ultimo los había congregado para una charla especial, ninguno sabia de lo que se trataba, estaban todos ansiosos de que les informara lo que debiera decirles.

-Que será lo que tiene para decirnos? – pregunto Fred intrigado

- Quizás no pudo destruir el Horrocrux – dijo Ron desanimado

-¡Ron! No seas pájaro de mal agüero. – exclamo Ginny ante lo que había dicho este.

-Solo es un pensamiento, Ginny¿para que más nos puede haber citado? – se defendió Ron

- bueno, dejen de suponer y esperemos a que llegue – dijo Draco, el cual estaba algo absorto en sus pensamientos, ya que días antes había llegado su madre y corría peligro.

ººº FLASH BACK ººº

Draco estaba sentado en su cuarto, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, pues hacia unos instantes se había enterado por Snape que su madre había sufrido varios Cruciatus por su culpa, si, era su culpa y el de la maldita profecía, pero aun no sabia el verdadero motivo e intentaba hilar las cosas que aun no tenia muy claras.

-Draco – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Si? – pregunto este alzando la vista hacia la entrada de la sala.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo Dumbledore abriendo paso a Narcisa Malfoy.

-Madre – dijo Draco y salio a su encuentro estrechándole los brazos con fuerza.

-Auch! – dijo Narcisa ante el abrazo.

-Que te pasa madre – dijo preocupado el rubio y prestándole mas atención a su madre pudo vislumbrar varios golpes en ella. – ¿quien te hizo eso? – dijo furioso.

-Tranquilo hijo mío, estoy bien. – dijo ella.

-No me tranquilizo nada¡mírate¿Fue mi padre verdad? – dijo aun mas furioso Draco.

-Si, fue él, se enojo mucho cuando… - y miro a Dumbledore.

-Puedes contarle Narcisa, vos lo viviste, vos fuiste testigo, tú sabes en realidad lo que paso. – dijo este calmado.

-Q-QUE¿De que hablan? – pregunto Draco pasando la mirada de un lado a otro.

-De la profecía Hijo, de la profecía. – dijo Narcisa.

-Que hay con ella?

-Yo fui quien la escucho de boca de una tía tuya que se la había dicho una vidente.

-Merlín… todos estos años lo sabias y no dijiste nada? Madre jamás te creí posible hacer algo así, menos a mi! – dijo Draco indignado de un lado a otro.

-Draco tranquilízate – dijo Narcisa con la voz quebrada – tu padre ya se entero, fue por eso que la mato.

-QUE? FUE EL? FUE EL MADRE? – dijo Draco parándose en seco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Fue ese maldito…me las pagara!

-No te alteres Draco todo a su debido momento – dijo Dumbledore quien había estado observando la escena.

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME, QUE HARIA USTED SI "SU PADRE" – Dijo estas ultimas palabras con una cara de asco – le hace, lo que le hizo a Hermione, a la mujer que Ama? Creo que lo que menos le importaría en ese momento es quedarse tranquilo.

- Pero debes estarlo… ven siéntate…

Dumbledore comenzó a calmarlo, debía pensar con la cabeza fría ante todo y cada acontecimiento que de ahora en mas ocurrirían, Draco estaba anonadado, sabia que le tocaría pagar por todo lo que había hecho pero aun quedaban esperanzas, y este tenia un apellido LAFARGUE.

ºº FIN FLASH BACK ºº

Draco salio de sus pensamientos al ver entrar al director.

-Buenos días – dijo Cordialmente, detrás de él venían Snape y Narcisa.

- buenos días – contestaron todos al saludo.

- bueno los he reunido porque tengo un tema muy importante que hablar, mas bien fundamental.

Todos quedaron tiesos por la intriga, un silencio abrumador se hizo presente por unos minutos hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Temo que cometimos un error con respecto a que la señorita Lafargue era Hermione… por lo cual Draco Malfoy deberá conocerla cuanto antes si queremos unir fuerzas para luchar contra Voldemort.- dijo haciendo un alto para mirar la cara de los sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Draco mirando a Dumbledore con la mirada fría característica de él - ¿esta usted loco?

-No hijo. Cálmate, es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dijo Narcisa – lo mejor es que la conozcan y estén al tanto también.

-Pero… no… no – quiso alegar algo mas pero de pronto las puertas de el salón comenzaron a abrirse.

-Bueno chicos les presento a _Isabela Lafargue._

Todos se dieron vuelta en ese instante y quedaron con los semblantes caídos ante lo que veían.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	14. Isabela Lafargue

**DISFRUTEN!!**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS :D**

**ME ENCANTA PODER SABER SU OPINION!!**

**GUISHE**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 14 

_**Isabela Lafargue

* * *

**_

Se abrieron las puertas y entro una Joven muy bonita, sus cabellos castaños caían en sus hombros en pequeños bucles bien formados, en su cara arponaban pequeñas pecas que la hacían aun mas hermosa y resaltaban sus rasgos. Su cuerpo bien formado con una pequeña panza no de más de 5 meses de embarazo.

-Pe…pe…pero… ¡No es posible! – decía Harry Mirando a Isabela estaba atónito

Ginny se levanto sin pensarlo y salio corriendo a abrazarla, Isabela le devolvió el abrazo muy sonriente.

pero… pero usted dijo que no podía ser ella, que era un error…. – decía Ron a Dumbledore anonadado

¿No es quien? – dijo Isabela sonriendo mas aun.

¡Que no eras tú! – dijo Harry tomando aire y levantándose

Pues soy Isabela – dijo ella aun manteniendo la sonrisa

Pero no es posible… tu… tu…estas… - intentaba coordinar Fred

Yo estoy que? No me ven… - decía divertida

Pero como… ¿como es posible? – dijo George acercándose a ella.

Todo tiene una explicación lógica, pero tienen que tener presente… ella es Isabela, Hermione no esta mas, Hermione dio la vida por nosotros, por el amor… jugándose así su identidad, pues es una forma de mantener alejados a los mortifagos y despreocupado a Voldemort, no la podrán llamar mas Hermione sino Isabela – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pero igualmente serio.

Pues bien verán… - dijo Isabela – todo fue un plan de prevención de Dumbledore, pero ni Draco estaba enterado. – dijo esto ultimo ya que todos dijeron la mirada a Draco.

Todos se levantaron a abrazar y besar a Hermione antes de sentarse a hablar y aclarar los tantos. Aun no podían creer que estuviera allí y mucho menos que estuviera con esa panza hermosa con la que esta, se sentó cómodamente en uno de los asientos que Draco le trajo y sentándose junto a ella la beso y la abrazo.

Con que la han pasado mal ustedes dos no? – dijo Ron con un dejo de ira – nosotros acá sufriendo porque creíamos que estabas muerta y tú pasándotela de lo lindo con este – dijo mirándolo a Draco.

Ron! No seas así, mira déjenme que les cuente como paso todo en realidad – y sonriendo nuevamente espero a que cada uno tomara un asiento alrededor de ella. – bueno… comenzare.

ºº FLASH BACK contado por Hermione ºº

Cuando Dumbledore se nos presento tanto a Draco como a mi no lo podíamos creer fue ahí donde nos contó sobre la profecía, y como había vuelto a la vida gracia a todos nosotros – dijo mirando a draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Pansy.

Luego de que nos reuniéramos para que tu Fred nos comentaras sobre tu invento y tu descubrimiento no pude evitar y a contárselo a dumbledore era algo muy importante la verdad y quizás de alguna forma el nos podría ayudar y creo que de eso no me equivoque. Pues bien, les contare todo tal cual sucedió.

"_Entre al despacho y allí estaba McGonagall _

_-hola profesora – le dije saludándola_

_-__ Hola señorita Granger… que se le ofrece?_

_-Si, quería saber si se encontraría el profesor Dumbledore_

_-Aquí estoy – dijo este bajando las escaleras que daban al piso superior – que necesita señorita Granger?_

_Yo__ hable pausadamente contándole todo lo que Fred nos había contado y tanto como nosotros ambos profesores se quedaron boquiabiertos._

_- Buena señal - dijo Dumbledore - creo que después de todo deje encomendado a las mejores personas, yo no lo habría hecho mejor _

_-__¿y ahora que hacemos? - Dije Hermione intrigada - es decir, si en verdad es un Horrocrux como nos daremos cuenta? Como lo destruiremos?_

Fue ahí donde dumbledore me dijo que no me preocupara que en el momento que tengamos un horrocrux pues bien se lo hiciéramos saber, yo ya estaba mas tranquila pero aun así quería que ustedes supieran sobre su presencia, pues seria importante pero una vez estaba equivocada pues Dumbledore tenía razón diciéndome:

_- la verdad Hermione que me encantaría, pero no puedo, creo que __me entenderías si te lo explico… veras, si yo les digo que he vuelto, Voldemort se podría llegar a enterar, y como sabrás, si llegamos a la batalla final seria una buena forma de desorientarlo al verme aparecer… lo debilitaría, y si no me equivoco, esto seria una buena forma también de buscar los horrocruxes restantes sin ningún problema alguno, entiendes._

_- eh, si profesor, yo solo preguntaba, respeto su decisión… mmm… bueno debo marcharme, espero que todo esto acabe pronto._

Pero antes de irme me hizo quedar dándome un pequeño frasquito el cual contenía filtro de los muertos, como todos saben esta poción es la que hace que una persona parezca muerta aunque no lo este a simple vista no es fácil darse cuenta. Dumbledore me la dio porque estaba seguro que estaría en mas peligro que cualquiera de todos ustedes y era una forma para protegerme, yo cuando Lucius me secuestro yo no vi otra salida mas que esa, me estaba torturando, no lo podía aguantar mas el sufrimiento y estaba mas que segura que quería averiguar mas de la conexión que teníamos con Draco, pues me pregunto, como supo esa información no lo se, pero no vi otra opción, estaba verdaderamente aterrada y nada de lo que me dijera a mi misma me consolaba, estaba mas que segura que me entregaría a Voldemort. De pronto cuando estaba allí indefensa ya que no tenia mi varita recordé la pequeña botellita que aun conservaba en mi bolsillo y me la tome. Caí en un profundo sueño, de allí no me acuerdo mas nada, solo recuerdo que me levante y estaba en el cuarto de Draco a su lado y el estaba muy pálido y triste.

_HERMIONE… amor estas bien? – me pregunto._

_Si, si, algo adolorida, que paso – dije intentándome incorporar pero no me fue posible._

_Quédate tranquila hermosa, has sufrido unos cuantos golpes – me dijo besándome – ¿¿Quien FUE??_

_Tu padre_

_MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS UNA POR UNA TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!! _

_Draco estaba furioso eso lo recuerdo bien, luego fue en busca de Dumbledore quien me explico que el apenas se acerco a mi se dio cuenta que no estaba muerta pero debía disimular, debían creer todos que yo verdaderamente estaba muerta, pues así Voldemort si se llegara a descubrir la profecía no se preocuparía si creía que yo estaba sin vida, algo que Lucius sin duda le iba a decir._

_El me volvió a mi estado dándome la poción Wiggenweld y manteniéndome oculta en el cuarto de Draco y a sus cuidados me fui reponiendo de todos mis golpes, pero aun así debía mantenerme oculta._

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK contado por Hermione ºº

- pero aun así, yo estuve con ustedes en una ocasión, ayudándolos – dijo Hermione mirándolos.

- ¿Cuando? – pregunto Harry algo confundido porque si realmente hubiera sido Hermione ¿porque no se había dado cuenta?

- Fue cuando fueron a interrogar a Filch, pensé que se darían cuenta después de cómo salude a Ginny, es decir se me fue de las manos el ser cariñosa, se que Draco no es así, aun no se acostumbra a serlo con ustedes, pero por lo visto no lo habían notado por lo cual seguí sin ningún problema, pero luego temí que lo descubrieran cuando me desmaye, aun andaba con los mareos del embarazo – dijo tocándose su hermosa panza. – pero quería ayudarlos, aun así no lo notaron cuando vieron todas las pociones, gracias a Merlín Draco encontró la solución para cubrirme luego de enfadarse conmigo por haberle robado unos pelos y hacerme pasar por él.

ºº FLASH BACK ºº

Draco regreso a su cuarto después de juntarse con Dumbledore a hablar sobre los Horrocruxes, este lo mantenía al tanto, cuando se asomo se vio a si mismo con Harry, Ginny y Ron, por lo cual se mantuvo oculto y salio sin hacer ruido a llamar a Dumbledore, este no tuvo otro remedio que aparecerse allí y dar cuentas a los chicos de que había vuelto a la vida… una vez que el director se marcho y los chicos dejaron a Hermione/Draco descansando el verdadero Draco entro a la sala.

- ¿Hermione que has hecho? – dijo furioso

- perdón pero la verdad esto de estar encerrada me cansa DRACO- dijo Hermione enojada y reincorporándose.

- Pero debes cuidarte, hazlo por nuestro hijo Hermione – dijo draco acercándose mas a ella, ya no estaba enfadado no podía estarlo, sabia lo que era estar encerrado y lo feo que se sentía, la comprendía pero no quería volver a sufrir su perdida, no, aunque ahora la tenia y estaba agradecido y feliz tenia mucho miedo, la verdad había sufrido mucho su ausencia.

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

- Luego Dumbledore me convenció que no volviera a hacerlo que debía cuidarme, que aun estaba débil y que debía hacerlo por mi hijo. – hermione termino su relato y todos la abrazaron.

La verdad que ahora sabían que todo tenia sentido y estaban felices de tenerla nuevamente con ellos.

- ¿Hermione de cuanto meses estas? – pregunto ginny entusiasmada.

- Primero Gin no me llames Hermione, sino Isabela – dijo mirándola – ahora todos deben llamarme Isabela es importante eso – puntualizo antes de continuar – estoy de 5 meses… - dijo besando a Draco.

Y mientras lo besaba recordó esa noche

ºº FLASH BACK ºº

- Herms ¿estas bien amor? – pregunto Draco al verla despertar, hacia dos días que se despertaba y volvía a dormir por la cuestión de todo lo que había pasado, Draco no se había alejado ni un minuto, quería estar a su lado, se sentía tan culpable de lo que le había pasado…

- Si estoy bien amor – dijo Hermione abriendo lentamente los ojos y depositándole un beso en sus labios. – pero necesito algo.

- ¿Que? Dime que necesitas e iré corriendo a buscarlo – dijo Draco intentando incorporarse.

- Pues no hace falta… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – te necesito a ti.

Draco se sentó nuevamente a su lado y mirándola con mucho cariño la beso, fue un beso suave pero de apoco comenzó a ser apasionado y hasta necesitado por ambos.

Hermione lo abrazo, no quería alejarse de el, no porque se sentía tan bien en esos brazos que le habían faltado… Draco se acerco mas a ella, pasando sus manos por su cintura.

Hermione dejo que Draco se colocara encima de ella, el peso de su cuerpo la hacia sentirse segura, después de todo lo que había pasado, su aroma le indicaba que estaba con el hombre que mas amaba. Hermione lo abrazo con más fuerza besándolo lentamente. Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella disfrutaba cada caricia del rubio por su cuerpo, cuanto lo había extrañado.

Comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente.

Después de unas cuantas caricias el la penetro haciéndola disfrutar de la unión de sus cuerpos…

La excitación era cada vez mayor al igual que los movimientos del rubio, los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más apasionados.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, sus besos y caricias aumentaban al igual que el gozo de sus cuerpos.

Hermione no pudo reprimir varios gemidos que se llevaron el nombre de su amado, al igual que draco se permitió que su mujer escuchara como disfrutaba estar con ella.

Los movimientos del rubio volvían a ser pausados habían llegado al clímax del momento. Draco se dejo caer en el pecho de su amada y la miro a los ojos diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Hermione no pudo reprimir unas lagrimas y le dijo que ella también lo amaba y que no quería volverse a separar de el jamás.

Al poco tiempo Hermione comenzó con los mareos y vómitos, que hicieron que el rubio se preocupara pero Hermione lo tranquilizo poniéndole su mano en su panza y susurrándole al oído.

-Tranquilízate Draco, todo esto se debe a tu hijo – y le sonrió

Draco estupefacto miro su panza y luego a Hermione no sabia como expresarse estaba feliz, por primera vez iba a tener una verdadera familia, le sonrió y la beso abrazándola fuertemente.

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

- ¿y Hermione, dime que harás, iras a conocer a tus verdaderos padres? – pregunto Ron abrazando a Pansy que ya llevaba 2 meses de embarazo.

- Pues la verdad ya he ido. – dijo Hermione sintiendo la mirada de todos y sabiendo que debería relatar los hechos.

- ¿Como¿Cuándo? – dijo Harry intrigado.

Todos comenzaron a sentarse nuevamente en torno a ella, pareciera que fuera a contarles un cuento en como la miraban y hacían silencio para que la castaña pudiera relatar los hechos.

- La verdad que fue tiempo después de que me recupere totalmente de los golpes, Dumbledore me dijo que debía ir a conocerlos y la verdad que yo también quería hacerlo, ellos no habían tenido la culpa en todo esto, y no por eso la estoy culpando Narcisa – le dijo mirando a la madre de Draco que aun se encontraba allí – yo entendí perfectamente que usted estaba intentando salvar a su hijo y me siento Orgullosa de usted que en este momento se haya jugado por estar alado de el.

Narcisa no supo que decir, la verdad le sorprendía que le dijera así, pensó que la odiaría por todo lo que había hecho, pero no la estaba perdonando y solo pudo regalarle una verdadera sonrisa.

Draco también sonrió ante aquel acto de la castaña y la verdad se sintió muy afortunado de haberla conocido y haberse dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba… sabía que no había mujer mas perfecta que ella.

- Bueno – continuo Hermione con una sonrisa – me dirigí acompañada de Dumbledore a la mansión Lafargue, allí dumbledore me presento a mi madre Laura Praga (N/A: no pude evitar poner el nombre de mi mami...Jaja) y a mi Padre Eric Lafargue… ellos se emocionaron mucho al verme, la verdad que yo no sabia si me reconocieran después de tanto tiempo pero mi madre no pudo evitar abrazarme y la verdad que yo me sentí muy reconfortada en sus brazos, era como si toda la vida hubiera esperado ese abrazo, como si lo reconociera. Ellos alegaron que no sabían nada de todo lo que había pasado y que habían sufrido mucho cuando no me encontraron, que habían puesto todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ubicarme y hallarme pero no lo consiguieron.

Estaban muy agradecidos con Dumbledore por haberme llevado con ellos, pero aun así yo les debía decir que mis padres muggles me habían cuidado muy bien y que los quería un montón pues ellos me criaron como si fuera su hija y me protegieron como tal.

Pasamos unos días maravilloso, al cabo de dos días de estar con ellos cayo Draco a buscarme para mi chequeo aquí en Hogwarts con madame Pomfrey y de paso se los presente, ellos estaban muy agraciados por mi embarazo y hasta me han obsequiado de todo para nuestro hijo y no pude decirles que no, no iba a privarles de malcriar a su nieto algo que no habían podido hacer conmigo.

Hermione termino su relato y todos estaban mudos hasta que la vos de Narcisa se hizo escuchar.

- ¿Cuando será la boda? – pregunto sin rodeos.

- ¿Que boda madre? – dijo draco mirándola

- ¿Como que boda? La tuya hijo o ¿no piensas casarte? – dijo esta mirándolo ceñudo.

- si pero tu me acabas de arruinar una agradable sorpresa – le dijo mirándola pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Se puso de pie y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo y dijo..

- teniendo a todos ustedes como testigo- dijo mirando a todos los presentes – me gustaría- se arrodillo – que tu Isabela Lafargue te casaras conmigo. – acabando de decir esto la miro a los ojos y pudo ver como comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Merlín Draco – decía hipando – sabes que estoy sensible y tu con todos estos piripipis – dijo sonriendo – no hace falta que lo preguntes… te amo y claro que acepto – dijo tomando la mano de su novio.

-Pues entonces con este anillo juro amarte, protegerte y cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo hasta con mi propia vida, porque son lo que mas amo. – diciendo esto le coloco el anillo.

- OHH!! DRACO!! – Dijo Hermione abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso – yo también te amo huroncito.

- ¿Que has dicho? – pregunto Draco

-Nada… jaja… algo que me acorde – y todos en la sala comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la castaña. – te amo Draco… mi rubio sexy. – y Draco le sonrió besándola.

Todo parecía estar muy calmo algo que perturbaba a Harry, sabia que esta tranquilidad se debía a que Voldemort quería agarrarlos desapercibidos… pero ellos llevaban meses preparándose y estaban atentos a todo lo que ocurriera tanto fuera como dentro de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	15. La Boda

Falta pokito para el final!!!

Shupiii!!

espero que lo disfruten!!!

aunque me da penita acaberlo..

me gusto como kedo y lo kiero compartir...

besitos

Guishe

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 15 

**La Boda

* * *

**

-Vamos Isabela…¡¡¡déjanos verte!!! – decía Ginny alado de Pansy, en la puerta de el cuarto de hermione.

- No chicas me veo espantosa – susurraba Hermione desde el otro lado

- ¡Que te vas a ver espantosa Isabela! Debes estar divina con esa pansita – dijo Pansy que ya tenía 3 meses.

- Vamos sal de una buena vez o entramos nosotras! – dijo Ginny asiéndose la enojada.

La verdad que sabía que hermione estaba nerviosa por su casamiento, si, después de que Draco se lo pidiera toda la orden y sus amigos habían estado durante semanas preparándola. Aunque aun así paralelamente habían estado atentos ante cualquier acontecimiento que les dijera que Voldemort estaba cerca. Pero parecía que todo iba bien, así que pudieron preparar los preparativos durante todo ese mes…

-Esta bien salgo pero no se rían! – espeto nerviosa Hermione abriendo despacio la puerta.

Pansy y Ginny quedaron anonadadas con el atuendo de su amiga… estaba vestida con un vestido hecho en seda Lleva un escote redondo, también de corte imperio con una cinta que se amarra debajo del busto con un lazo. Los bordes del escote y manguita cero tienen aplicaciones en piedras.

Verdaderamente se veía bellísima con el.

-OH! Herms – dijo Ginny yéndola a abrazar- ¡te ves tan hermosa!

-Si Isabela te ves divina, Draco va a quedarse mas anonadados que nosotras dos juntas… y mira que hermosa que tienes la pansita… Merlín pareces una princesa.

Hermione se puso colorada, esto era algo nuevo para ella, pero confiaba plenamente es sus damas de honor.

- Gracias y ustedes no se quedan atrás, dijo mirando primero a Pansy y luego a Ginny estan Hermosas también!

Y las tres se abrazaron...

-¡Bueno basta!... se nos va a arruinar el maquillaje – dijo Hermione secándose las Lagrimas. – chicas ¡estoy tan feliz!

-y nosotras por ti – dijo Ginny haciéndola girar.

-Vamos Draco… ¿Qué tanto demoras? – dijo Harry en el cuarto de ellos, Draco hacia mas de 20 minutos que estaba ocupando el baño, por suerte tanto Ron, Harry como Blaise (el también estaba era el mejor amigo de Draco el cual se había emocionado con cuando se entero de lo que había pasado y había intentado apoyar al rubio en todo lo que se le ofreciera) habían decidido cambiarse antes.

-Es que no se, no se si le gustara – dijo mirándose al espejo.

-¡Merlín, Draco, sal y déjanos decirte! – decía Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Está bien! – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta.

-Wau Hermano¡estas esplendido! – dijo Blaise mirándolo.

-Si realmente elegante – alego Harry.

-Sin palabras – dijo Ron mirándolo de arriba abajo – realmente un buen traje.

-¿Enserio lo creen? – dijo Draco acomodándose la corbata

-¡Que si! – Dijo Ron – ¡eres peor que mi madre cuando se pone un vestido!

Y todos comenzaron a reír.

Estaba todo preparado. La sala multipropósitos había cambiado a pedido de Dumbledore convirtiéndose en un amplio salón, esto se debía que no todos debían enterarse de esta boda, primero porque Para todos Hermione estaba muerta y segundo porque Dumbledore así lo había decidido y nadie se había opuesto ante aquello.

Tanto Molly, Narcisa, Laura y Jane (estas dos ultimas habían charlado y aclarado las cosas quedando deacuerdo que ambas serian las madre de su adorada Isabela/Hermione) lloraban de la emoción abrazadas esperando el momento en que Hermione apareciera dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

Draco estaba nervioso, pero su suegro Político (N/A: el papá adoptivo de Hermione… no se si me entienden… ya que su padre biológico seria quien la entregara) lo calmo.

Alado de Draco se encontraban los tres Padrinos de boda: Ron, Harry y Blaise que como Draco estaban nerviosos.

La sala estaba ahora adornada muy elegantemente ya que de esto se había encargado las madre de las pareja y Molly…

Estaban todos expectantes a la entrada de Hermione/ Isabela… la cual se estaba haciendo esperar y ponía aun mas ansioso a Draco quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Calma Hijo, todo saldrá bien – le decía su suegro aunque hasta él se estaba poniendo nervioso, no solo porque su hija se estaba por casar sino por los sucesos que había pasado entorno al momento.

De repente un silencio abrumador y las Hadas que estaban revoloteando por la sala comenzaron a ponerse en fila para cantar una bella melodía mientras Eric el padre de Isabela comenzaba a encaminarse con la chica pausadamente.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabia que era un momento único e inolvidable aparte de saber que se estaba casando con el Hombre que mas amaba.

Draco la vio entrar y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y sus ojos se posaron en aquella joven que le había robado el corazón y que en prontos minutos seria su esposa.

Se estaba acercando más a donde estaba Draco, el ramo de Flores comenzaba a moverse con más efusividad debido al nerviosismo.

Draco le sonrió para tranquilizarla aunque ni el mismo lo estaba.

Eric entrego a su hija dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y saludando cordialmente a Draco.

Draco le devolvió el saludo y tomo del brazo a Hermione para terminar el tramo que les faltaba para llegar a Dumbledore.

En el trayecto Draco se acerco al oído de la castaña para susurrarle.

-Estas hermosa amor – y le sonrió

Hermione ruborizo, hasta en esas alturas Draco lograba hacerla ruborizar.

- Tu también estas muy wapo – le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El tramo se acorto, la distancia ya era menor. Frenaron lentamente sintiendo los ojos de todos en ellos. Sonrieron tímidamente al mirar a Dumbledore quien a través de las gafas los miraba orgullosamente.

El silencio se hizo abrumador y Dumbledore hablo:

- Estamos reunidos todos hoy para unir a esta bella pareja que a decidido entregar su amor el uno con el otro… estan dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por el otro, protegerlos de la adversidad y respetarse y honrarse… - las palabras fueron cada vez mas reconfortantes aunque el discurso de Dumbledore siempre les dejaba algo que pensar – Draco Lucius Malfoy¿aceptas como esposa a Isabela Lafargue, para amarla y respetarla, en los momentos buenos como en la adversidad, hasta que la muerte los separe ?

Sin dudarlo el rubio dirigió su mirada a Hermione y le sonrió y aun mirándola dijo – si acepto.

Dumbledore sonrió también y continúo: - Isabela Lafargue¿aceptas como esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en el bien como en la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hermione aun mirándolo dijo – Si acepto.

En ese momento las hadas comenzaron a danzar cantando una hermosa melodía… Ginny se acerco con los anillos y se los entrego.

Draco tomo uno y comenzó sus votos

- yo Draco Lucius Malfoy, te entrego a ti Isabela Lafargue este anillo para simbolizar el amor que te tengo, y para prometerte y jurarte ante todas estas personas que nos conocen que te protegeré en todo momento, que te apoyare cada segundo de tu vida y que te amare con locura como lo he hecho hasta ahora, nada ni nadie no separara, porque un amor como el nuestro no conoce de limites ni barreras. Te Amo. – diciendo esto Hermione derramo unas lagrimas al igual que Draco y con manos temblorosas el Rubio le puso el anillo a su amada.

Hermione tomo el otro anillo y dijo:

-Yo Isabela Lafargue, te entrego este anillo, y ante todos estas personas que nos conocen te digo que Te amo como jamás ame a nadie, que aunque la adversidad nos quiera separar luchare para mantenerte a mi lado, respetándote y honrándote a cada minuto como lo he hecho hasta este momento y por siempre… Te amo. – dijo Hermione colocándole el anillo a Draco.

- Pues entonces… - dijo Dumbledore con los ojos en lagrimados – los declaro, Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, las Hadas a cantar más efusivamente y Draco se acerco mas a su esposa y el beso tiernamente, se arrimo mas a ella y en ese momento pudo sentir una pequeña patadita de su hijo en el vientre de su esposa. Ambos sonrieron y Draco poso su mano en la panza de Hermione esbozando una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la de costumbre, estaba verdaderamente feliz.

Laura se acerco a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente, estaba emocionada, siempre había creído que la había perdido, que jamás podría verla casarse y sin embargo ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Hija – le dijo mientras la besaba.

- Gracias mamá- dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Te felicito Hija – dijo Jane acercándose a las dos.

- Gracias mamá – dijo Hermione abrazándola.

Ambas tres sonrieron y se abrazaron… luego fue el turno de sus amigas, quienes se acercaron a besarla y abrazarla, tanto como a felicitarla.

Hermione se sentía más que feliz en esos momentos.

Draco fue abrazado fuertemente por su Madre.

-¡Ohhh! Draco, me siento tan Orgullosa de ti – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – ¡Te quiero tanto!

- y yo a ti Madre – dijo Draco dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Después de su madre Harry, Ron y Blaise lo felicitaron seguido por los gemelos y todos los presentes.

Luego de que todos saludaran a la pareja, Dumbledore palmeo sus manos y con esto el lugar se decoro con mesas distribuidas por la sala. Convirtiéndola en un salón de baile. (N/A: típico de las bodas...)

La fiesta dio comienzo, los platos se llenaron y todos disfrutaron de una hermosa velada…

Llego el momento del Vals y Draco tomo la mano de Isabel y la llevo al medio de la pista. La acerco suavemente a ella y comenzaron a bailar, todos miraban a la pareja, se la veia tan felices juntos.

Luego de un rato Largo Harry empujado por Ginny fue y saco a Hermione a bailar… no era su fuerte pero este era una ocasión especial, bailaron un rato, mientras Draco Bailaba con su madre. Harry paso a Hermione a su padre Eric y comenzaron a bailar. Draco ahora bailaba con Laura.

Cada uno de los presente bailo con la pareja, disfrutando a cada instante.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	16. La Batalla Final

Muy bien hemos recorrido todo un camino con estos personajes...

y estamos alcanzando su final..

este es nuestro ultimo capi

antes del EPILOGO...

espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios!!

Guishe

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 16 

**LA BATALLA FINAL

* * *

**

La velada se estaba haciendo maravillosa cuando un estallido hizo que el silencio se adueñara del salon dejando a todos perplejos.

Harry y Dumbledore inmediatamente tomaron sus Varitas… y salieron de la sala.

Draco dirigió a Hermione, Laura, Jane, Eric y al padre adoptivo de Hermione a un lugar alejado para protegerlos y por mas que Hermione le decía que quería luchar él no se lo iba a permitir… no ahora… no después que le había jurado Protegerla y eso era lo que quería hacer. Le dio un beso y salio del lugar.

Llamo a gritos a Pansy a la cual también obligo entrar al cuarto para quedarse con ellos y esta a regañadientes entro.

Draco se aseguro que no quedara más nadie a quien proteger y allí la vio, a la pelirroja Weasley intentando salir con la orden al pasillo… salio corriendo y la tomo del brazo.

- Tu no vas – le espeto

- Draco déjame luchar –dijo ella enfadada

- ¡No! – Le dijo él – quédate con pansy y Hermione te necesitan

- NO Draco quiero ayudar – dijo ella mirándolo triste

- Nos ayudaras más si te quedas con ellas y las cuidas. – dijo este intentando no ser brusco.

- Esta bien, pero al menor indicio de peligro saldré a defenderlos – dijo esta

- Esta bien – dijo Draco pensando que debería hacer lo mejor que pudiera para que eso no sucediera.

Una vez que se aseguro que estuvieran todos bien, se marcho en busca de Harry.

Toda la orden estaba atenta a lo que sucedía, los mortifagos se acercaban por el bosque prohibido.

Saltaron a defender y muchos de los mortifagos cayeron y otros tanto de la orden también.

Lucharon y pelearon con todo lo que sabían, se habían preparado, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang estaban listos con sus alumnos y profesores… se prepararon tal cual unos meses se habían juntado en grupo y secciones y se esparcieron cubriendo todo el perímetro para que no ingresaran al colegio.

Las nubes comenzaron a hacerse mas espesa mientras la lucha se hacia mas mortífera.

Fred y George aun luchando debían encontrar a Harry debían gravar su voz.

Estaban luchando con Avery y Carrow quien no les daba tregua pero después de un rato los pudieron dejar inconcientes saliendo corriendo en busca de Harry el cual estaba luchando con Dolotov,

Fred y George juntaron sus varitas y con un hechizo potente lograron sacarle ese mortifago a Harry para luego poder decirle que grabara algo en lengua parcel y así hizo.

Una vez que terminaron la grabación mientras la lucha se hacia mas intensa, corrieron al despacho de dumbledore, sabían que Harry en segundo año venció al basilisco con la espada de Gryffindor y también sabían que Nagini lo era… tomaron la espada y pusieron en marcha su plan.

Mientras corrían a ocultarse en un perímetro alejado de todos, Fred recordó de su formula, debía entregársela tanto a Draco como a Harry y a todos los que pudieran para ayudarlos…

Tomaron un poco ellos dos y luego salieron en busca de los demás.

Encontraron a Draco peleando cara a cara con Lucius… inmovilizaron a este y hicieron beber a Draco de la pócima, lo dejaron ahí y siguieron en busca de los demás…

Corrieron por todos lados dándoselos a todos los que podían… ahora solo faltaba Harry quien estaba en una lucha intensa con Bellatrix.

Se acercaron y lo ayudaron a luchar y con un ¡Expellearmus! derribaron a bellatrix por un momento, tiempo suficiente para suministrarle el resto de la poción que quedaba a Harry.

- ¡Gracias Chicos! – decía Harry mientras se ponía nuevamente a la defensiva, Bellatrix había recuperado su varita y estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Los gemelos salieron a ocultarse para poner en práctica su plan, tenían miedo pero no tenían tiempo casi como para ponerse a pensar en ello.

-George, tu crees que esto funcionara? – pregunto Fred mirándolo.

-No lo se hermano, pero no hay tiempo que perder, comprobémoslo – dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño silbato.

Nagini estaba alado de Voldemort, este aun no había comenzado a luchar, había mandado sus súbditos a que debilitaran un poco las fuerzas de la orden para luego tener el paso libre con Potter.

Aunque sabia precisamente que eso lo podia hacer el solo, pero para que ensuciarse las manos antes de tiempo… cuando podia dar el gran golpe. La serpiente giraba entorno a el, no se alejaba ni un milímetro de su amo.

-Fred, toma hazlo tu – dijo George entregándole el silbato – yo estaré preparado para atacar – dijo tomando la espada.

-Estas seguro, hermano? – dijo Fred mirando la hazaña de su gemelo.

- Si seguro, y hazlo antes que me arrepienta – dijo mirándolo con pavor.

Fred no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces y soplo con fuerza, dejando en cada pitido sus pulmones. Debía sonar claro y conciso.

Unos metros más allá, parecía que Nagini había entendido, porque se dirigía a ellos.

Mierda Pensó Fred

creo que esto no es buena idea hermano – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a George, quien estaba con el semblante serio y agarrando fuertemente la espada.

Lo siento hermano, pero no hay tiempo que pensar…- dijo mirando como la serpiente se acercaba – un mago debe hacer, lo que un mago debe hacer.

La serpiente se acercaba cada vez mas, parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia de los muchachos.

George alzo la espada, sudaba, temblaba. Nagini se aproximaba…y de repente todo se torno oscuro para George.

Fred lo miro, Nagini había sido más rápido que su hermano y lo había atacada clavándole sus colmillos en el pie, tumbándolo de esa manera.

Fred tomo coraje, estaba furioso con lo que le había pasado a su gemelo, sin pensárselo le quito a su hermano la espada y fue directo a enfrentar a Nagini. Esta ya los había descubierto, miraba fijamente a Fred que movía febril mente la espada.

Fred no pensaba solo quería vengarse con lo que le había pasado a su gemelo, sabia que estaba con esa criatura horripilante, pero debía hacerlo, debía vengarlo.

Levanto la espada tal cual había hecho su hermano, y corrió contra la serpiente… bajo la espada, con fuerza y fulgor, y sintió un dolor inmenso extendérsele por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y cayendo junto a su hermano, lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarse fue la espada clavada en la cabeza de una falleciente Serpiente.

Todo el mundo luchaba, no daban tregua contra los mortifagos, muchos cayeron en el intento de defender su colegio, sus vidas, pero aun así quedaba mucho por hacer.

Voldemort hizo señas, comenzaron a avanzar los hombres lobos. Al fin y al cabo eran tan ruines como él.

Fenrir Greyback, era el líder, estaba deseoso de saciar sus ganas de alimentarse, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Comenzaron a correr deseosos de poder alimentarse.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, luchaban con fuerza y decisión, tenían miedo pero no se darían por vencidos, lucharían para acabar con la oscuridad.

Luna extendía su varita y peleaba con decisión, tirando hechizos y recibiendo unos cuantos que le golpeaban fuerte pero no le producía el efecto que debía debido a la poción de los Gemelos.

Harry con un ultimo hechizo elevo a bellatrix por los aires y al hacerlo se acerco corriendo hacia el Neville, esta era su oportunidad.

-Tenla ahí Harry, no la dejes caer – decía mientras corría lo mas fuerte que podia.

Harry quedo sorprendido, pero hizo lo que Neville le dijo, sabia los motivos que tenia y le daría ese placer al muchacho.

Neville se paro de un golpe frente a Harry alzando la mirada para ver a Bellatrix con la quijada salida de la sorpresa y quizás miedo. Neville le sonrió con una sonrisa nada característica en el. Era fría y sus ojos destellaban odio y venganza.

Tomo aire y grito un sonoro.

_**- Avada Kedravra**_!- una luz verde se extendió hacia Bellatrix quien voló más alto de donde la tenia Harry haciéndola caer ya sin vida.

- Guau Neville – dijo Harry quedándose sorprendido.

- Harry ve a luchar, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Neville aun sorprendido por lo que había logrado y conciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry salio corriendo hacia Voldemort, lo vio solo, su maldita serpiente ya no lo acompañaba, agradeció a los Gemelos y rogaba que estuvieran bien, pero como había dicho Neville, no había tiempo que perder.

-POTTER – siseo Voldemort – por fin nos volvemos a reencontrar.

-Si, y será la ultima! – dijo Harry con furia.

-Malfoy? – siseo una vez mas Voldemort, y esto hizo que Harry prestara atención a la persona que tenia a su lado.

-Draco Malfoy, ese mismo soy – dijo con voz fría – Harry ¿que pensaste que te llevarías todo el crédito? – le susurro a Harry.

-Gracias Draco, pero esta es mi lucha.- dijo Harry

-¡Ahh! Que conmovedor – dijo Voldemort sin ni siquiera hacer un gesto – no se preocupen, puedo con los dos. – dijo dibujando una mueca de satisfacción y comenzó la lucha entre los muchachos y voldemort… cada vez que este ultimo le tiraba maldiciones a los chicos estos los evitaban, gran parte de su suerte se debía a la pócima que Fred y George les había proporcionado…

Voldemort estaba sorprendido pero no dio tregua y continuo tirando Hechizos a diestra y siniestra, muchos de los cuales le daban directo a Harry y lo tumbaban al suelo pero con ayuda de Draco ambos no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron luchando, tirando las maldiciones contra Voldemort el cual solo reía y decía

- ¿Verdaderamente creen que pueden derribarme¿No les he enseñado nada en todos estos años? Conmigo no pueden… - diciendo esto último alzo su varita para terminar con ambos, pero estos fueron más rápidos.

_**- Avada Kedravra**_!!!! – Gritaron sin pensarlo Harry y Draco, pero no habían sido los únicos.

El hechizo había dado de lleno a Voldemort, había sido potente y lo había elevado unos metros haciéndolo destruirse en miles de partículas.

Tanto Draco como Harry, estaban sorprendidos con lo que había pasado y se preguntaban quienes habían gritado con ellos.

Se giraron y allí vieron a Hermione, Ginny, Pansy y Ron.

Hermione se paseaba por el cuarto de un lado a otro y debes en cuando miraba a sus amigas, las cuales estaban tan preocupadas como ella.

- Chicas no puedo quedarme aquí mas tiempo – dijo indignada Hermione – debo saber que pasa, formar parte de ello.

- Hija mía – dijo Laura aterrada por lo que su hija quería hacer – debes proteger a tu hijo/a.

- Madre, lo protegeré, pero debo proteger de la misma manera al hombre que amo – dijo Hermione tomando las manos de su madre – yo sin el no puedo ser nada, no soy nada.

- Pero Hija mía – decía Jane apoyando a Laura – es muy peligroso.

- El peligro es lo que nos hace fuerte, se que puedo lograrlo, lo se lo siento aquí – dijo tomándose el pecho.

- Si tu vas, yo también – dijo Ginny que no aguantaba mas, quería saber sobre Harry, quería protegerlo cuidarlo y defenderlo.

- Y yo – dijo Pansy, decidida quería estar alado de su amado aunque fuera la última vez.

- ¡Pero chicas! – dijo Jane.

- No Jane… creo que ya lo decidieron – dijo Laura – y veo lo valientes que son y su fuerza de decisión, no las detendremos… pero cuídense por lo que mas quieran – dijo esto ultimo derramando una lagrima que demostraba el miedo que tenían a que sufrieran.

- No te preocupes madre- dijo Hermione acercándose a las dos y abrazándolas.

- Nos cuidaremos unas con las otras – dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Hermione

- Así mismo – dijo Pansy tomándose de la mano de Ginny – nos quedaremos unidas para protegernos mutuamente.

- Así será – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Dieron media vuelta dejando a dos madres preocupadas y salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al exterior, de donde provenían los ruidos.

En el camino se encontraron con Crabbe padre quien vino corriendo a atacarlas. Las chicas unieron una de sus manos con la otra y tomando febrilmente las varitas gritaron _**Confringo **_Y una gran explosión resonó por toda la sala haciendo desaparecer a Cabble por los aires… las chicas siguieron unidas y decididas que con ellas no se metería nadie.

Caminaron por los terrenos derribando a quienes se les interpusiera, su decisión y confianza en ellas mismas hacían que tuvieran como un escudo a su alrededor… pero pronto vieron a Harry y a Draco luchando y divisaron a Ron acercarse, corrieron a ellos y gritaron al mismo tiempo que Draco y Harry el hechizo de la muerte.

Ahora lo entendían… se habían cumplido las dos profecías al mismo tiempo y mas la ayuda de la tercer pareja que había logrado revivir a Dumbledore, hizo que el hechizo mortífero tuviera mucho mas poder que el que tenia por si solo. Acabando así con la persona y no dejando rastro de ella.

Harry y Draco se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al darse cuenta que no solos ellos habían gritado el hechizo mortífero contra Voldemort y sonrieron al ver sus parejas y a sus amigos.

Ginny y Hermione corrieron a besar a sus parejas… y estos le reprocharon por salir sin prever lo que podia suceder pero aun así no pudieron enfadarse, todo había terminado.

Se besaron y fueron a ayudar a los demás…

Minutos mas tarde casi todos los Mortifagos habían sido reducidos… solo quedaba Lucius Malfoy.

- De este me encargo yo – dijo Draco adelantándose.

- Draco, Draco, Draco – dijo Lucius acercándose a su hijo – veo que lo que le paso a tu "noviecita" no fue suficiente, aun te enfrentas conmigo, lastima que la SANGRE SUCIA NO ESTE AQUÍ PARA VERTE MORIR.

- ¿quien dijo que Draco morirá? Y que yo no disfrutare de su caída – dijo Hermione acercándose a donde se encontraban

Lucius se quedo mirándola, no lo podia creer, él la había visto muerta, la había arrastrado y colgado, no podia ser posible que estuviese con vida, no lo entendía.

- pero… pero… tu…tu… - no podia pronunciar palabra estaba estupefacto ante lo ke veía.

- Draco amor… me concedes el honor – dijo Hermione levantando su varita.

- Draco, hijo, no la dejes, solo quiere separarnos – dijo Lucius dirigiendo la mirada a Draco… una mirada suplicante, casi de miedo.

- Oh… Padre, tu solo te encargaste de eso, y no finjas… no te queda bien – diciendo esto el también levanto la varita

_**- Avad – **_no pudieron concluir la oración al escuchar unos gritos provenientes del castillo.

_**- NOO **_

- Que pasa?- ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Narcisa correr con ellos. Lucius sonreía al verla venir.

- No ves que tu madre aun me ama – dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No es eso maldito – dijo Narcisa casi escupiendo las palabras – no permitiré que me dejen fuera – dijo sonriendo y alzo su varita también – tanto tiempo espere este momento, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho maldito engendro, JAMAS TE AME – estas palabras salieron como un veneno de su boca, uno de el cual hace mucho quería quitarse, pues le amargaba la vida.

- NO... Narcisa no… siempre te di la mejor vida – dijo Lucius con la mirada pérdida, sin encontrar alguien que lo salvara.

- Cállate maldito… jamás quisiste mas que tu bienestar y tu dinero – grito Draco.

_**- Avada Kedravra**_!!!! – gritaron los tres juntos sin darle tiempo a defenderse ni replicar… con la potencia del hechizo voló por los aires y callo ileso en el suelo…

- ya no podrá lastimarnos – dijo Draco abrazando a su madre

-si… todo acabo.

* * *

**Fin de Capi... Disfruta el EPILOGO...**


	17. EPILOGO

_**Gracias por compartir conmigo todo este camino...dejando volar mi imaginacion**_

**_y compartiendola con personitas como ustedes.._**

**_ha sido un placer..._**

**_espero que lo disfruten_**

**_y llenarme de sus presiados comentarios que me llenan el corazon_**

**_besos_**

**_Guishe_**

_**

* * *

**_

EPILOGO

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!- gritaba Hermione en la sala de parto en San Mungo.

- Vamos mi amor, lo haces muy bien – le daba fuerzas Draco tomándole la mano y besando su frente con regularidad.

-Vamos señorita Puje, Puje – le decía la medimaga.

Hermione sudaba, le dolía mucho, pero aun así pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban la almohada, eran lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con dolor…

-Sáquelo, Sáquelo – decid con voz ahogada- ¡¡¡me duele!!!

-Vamos amor, lo haces muy bien, se fuerte. – decía Draco mientras le besaba la mejilla y le agarraba la mano con mas fuerzas, como para que sintiera que estaba su lado en todo momento, que no la dejaría.

Hermione sigue haciendo fuerzas y de repente comienza a sentir llantos, la alegría no pudo ser mayor que comenzó a sonreír cansada pero satisfecha.

- Falta poco Señora puje…puje que su bebe tiene que terminar de salir… - decía la medimaga mientras tomaba en sus manos el cuerpo del recién nacido.

Una vez que lo tuvo en manos, llamo a Draco para que cortara el cordón umbilical, Draco estaba emocionado, las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos de la emoción, había presenciado el nacimiento de su primer hijo, estaba feliz. Sonrió y se acerco a su esposa a besarla y luego se dirigió a donde estaba la medimaga, cogio las pinzas y corto el cordón, aun sonriendo, feliz de poder tener el primer contacto con su hijo.

La medimaga a través de un hechizo limpio al bebe el cual le entrego a Draco quien sonriendo se lo llevo a su mujer, que aun lloraba de felicidad.

-Ven Draco, déjamelo ver – decía cansada y estirando los besos.

- Aquí esta, es un varoncito – decía sonriendo Draco y depositantote el bebe en los brazos de su madre, besándola con mucha pasión porque estaba feliz de tener por fin una familia que verdaderamente amaba.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera

- ¿Cuanto tiempo más van a tardar?- decía Ron caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

- Esta lleva un tiempo querido-le decía Pansy ya con su enorme panza de 6 meses… pronto nos tocara a nosotros, le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le depositaba en su vientre para que sintiera a su hijo dentro de ella. La besa.

Laura y Jane estaban nerviosas al igual que los dos padres… era un momento único para ellos que serian por primera vez abuelos… se entendían muy bien las dos parejas y siempre se ayudaban…y estaban seguros que lograrían hacer muy feliz a su hija que tanto las necesitaban.

En la sala se encontraban todos sentados esperando el acontecimiento que se estaba dando, todos los Weasley nerviosos. Fred y George se estaban recuperando de lo más bien, ya ni siquiera marcas tenían de la lucha. Se preguntaran que paso… pues bien… esto fue lo que sucedió.

ºº Flash Back ºº

_Levanto la espada tal cual había hecho su hermano, y corrió contra la serpiente… bajo la espada, con fuerza y fulgor, y sintió un dolor inmenso extendérsele por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y cayendo junto a su hermano, lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarse fue la espada clavada en la cabeza de una falleciente Serpiente._

_Unos segundos después de que ambos hermanos estaban inconcientes y al borde de la muerte por el veneno que ya se extendía por su cuerpo, apareció Dumbledore… quien corroborar que aun estaban con vida los traslado mágicamente a san mungo._

_-Estan heridos, hagan algo por favor, veneno de basilisco _

_- "todos los medí magos encargados de la sección heridas por serpientes, hay dos caso de mordedura de basilisco." – escucho fuertemente por el megáfono y en ese mismo instante aparecieron una docena de medí magos quienes se llevaron de urgencia a los muchachos aun inconcientes._

_Después de 4 horas de internacion y tratamientos extensivos, ambos muchachos estaban fuera de peligro pero aun inconcientes._

_Luego de la lucha sus padres fueron informados al igual que a todos y se dirigieron rápidamente a ver a los gemelos._

_Harry estaba mas que agradecido por lo que habían hecho, ya que sin ellos no habría podido jamás vencer a Lord Voldemort._

_Así que cuando ambos volvieron a estar concientes le dio las merecidas gracias…y toda su familia se sintió orgullosa de ambos, quienes sonreían tomándose la mano._

_- Lo hicimos hermano- decía con una sonrisa Fred_

_- Lo hicimos…- sonrió también George – lo hicimos._

ºº Fin del Flash Back ºº

Y allí se encontraban expectantes a que saliera alguien a darles la noticia.

Harry y Ginny se sonreían cada vez que se miraban, estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, la noche posterior a la caída de Voldemort, habían hablado con los padres de ella.

ºº Flash Back ºº

_Harry se dirigió con Ginny a donde se encontraban el señor y la señora weasley. _

_Harry estaba nervioso, sin bien sabían que los weasley lo querían como un hijo y que habían aceptado que fuera el novio de su hija…no sabía si este gran paso que querían dar les gustaría._

_Molly y Arthur se giraron sonrientes al verlos llegar. Molly por su lado lleno de besos a ambos y arthur se limito a estrecharle la mano a Harry y besar a su hija._

_- Todo termino ¿no?- dijo sonriendo Arthur_

_- Parece que si – sonrió Harry_

_- Que era lo que ustedes dos querían decirnos la otra vez, que entre tanta emoción no pudimos oírlos – pregunto Molly quien se había quedado con la duda desde hace rato._

_- Pues…pues… - comenzó a vacilar Harry, ya era el momento no podían estirarlo más… y no querían estirarlo más. – señor Weasley quiero pedirle la mano de su hija. – diciendo esto se ruborizo_

_El señor weasley lo miro incrédulo, y aunque estaba feliz porque fuera Harry quien se lo pidiera no pudo tentarse y fingió estar enojado._

_-¿¿Que?? Que estupidez es esa, venirme a decir que quieres llevarte a mi hija? – decía haciéndose el enojado _

_-Pero…pero… - decía harry anonadado por la reacción de Arthur, estaba más bien asustado_

_- Como te atreves, no porque seas Harry Potter, puedes venir y quitármela – decía Arthur para sorpresa de todos se notaba algo alterado._

_- ¡¡Papá!!!- decía llorando Ginny que no podia creer como estaba tratando a su novio._

_- No creas porque seas Harry potter puedes pedírmelo así – seguía Arthur intentando disimular la risa – simplemente no debes ni pedírmelo, porque no hay nadie mejor que tu para que cuide a mi hija. – dijo sonriente y balanceándose en sus pies._

_Harry no había entendido bien… aun seguía mirando a Arthur como si temiera que nuevamente volverá a gritar._

_Ginny sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre…_

_-Gracias, gracias gracias – sonreía._

_- pues háganlo oficial…y avisen para los preparativos. – sonrío Molly apoyando a su marido._

_- Si… si… mañana mismo nos reuniremos todos y daremos la noticia – decía Harry quien volvía en si y daba un abrazo a Arthur y un beso a Molly quien se sorprendió tanto como el lo hacia cuando ella se lo daba._

_Tomando la mano de Ginny se marcharon, sonriendo y ya lejos de la vista de sus padres, Ginny dijo:_

_-JAMAS FUI MAS FELIZ EN MI VIDA…_

_-Ni yo Ginny, Ni yo… - dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola – Te amo._

_- Te amor yo también – dijo Gin fundiéndose en un beso apasionado con Harry._

ººFin del Flash Back ºº

Y allí se encontraban, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, sonrojándose por la emoción que les traía poder compartir su vida juntos.

Un poco más allá se encontraba Dumbledore con Mcgonagall que para sorpresa de todos esta estaba con una panza enorme y una sonrisa brillante.

ºº Flash Back ºº

_Mcgonagall estaba revisando que cada alumno de Hogwarts estuviera bien, unos cuantos habían caído en la lucha y otros estaban gravemente Heridos… luego de que todo volverá a la normalidad, se encontró con que aun sentía algo fuerte por él, siempre intento negarlo, pero jamás había podido olvidarlo._

_Se acerco a él y pregunto como estaba._

_- Estas bien Albus _

_- Si bien Minerva¿tu? – se lo notaba algo nervioso, como jamás se lo había visto._

_- Pero¿pasa algo verdad?, puedo notarlo en tus ojos, te conozco Albus – dijo Minerva acercándose._

_- Pues si, no puedo dejarlo pasar mas tiempo, no se cuanto tiempo mas estaré, no se ni siquiera porque lo deje pasar, pero la noche que casi termina todo para mi, sentí que no estaba completo que había dejado pasar lo mejor de mi vida – diciendo esto comenzó a acercarse a ella, esta comenzó a sentirlo, y se estremeció._

_- Yo también Albus, se me vino el mundo abajo cuando me entere de tu muerte – dijo esta agachando la cabeza._

_Dumbledore sin mas vueltas, tomo a Minerva de la barbilla y la beso, la beso como jamás alguien se podia imaginar. Con pasión, necesitad y satisfacción._

_Ambos entrelazaron sus manos uno con el otro y mirándose a los ojos declararon su amor._

_(El resto ya se lo imaginaran)._

ºº Fin del Flash Back ºº

Y ahí se encontraban todos expectantes, esperando que alguien saliera, les avisara, o les anunciara algo…

Después de un rato mas… Apareció Draco cargando en su brazos a un hermoso Bebe y a su Lado Hermione aun con una bata… ya no sentía dolor, la medimaga la había curado bien, ya estaba perfectamente bien.

Sonrió al ver a todos allí, esperando impacientes su salida.

Draco abrazo a su Mujer y lamento que su madre no estuviera, pero sabía perfectamente que la estaba pasando bien y cumpliendo su sueño junto al amor de su vida: Snape!

Todos se acercaron al ver al recién nacido y felicitaron a la pareja.

- ¿Como se llamara?- pregunto Laura a los jóvenes

-Ariel, Benjamín Malfoy – dijeron ambos padres sonriendo.

Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia.

"_**Fue así la historia de estos personajes, quienes ahora viven en paz, quien saben el valor de la amistad y el amor, que por mas odio que haya con un poco de cariño se puede llegar a hacer de este un mundo mejor, si se colabora y se unen las fuerzas y los corazones no hay mal que pueda vencer…**_ _**El núcleo del amor es la fuerza, el valor que mostramos para luchar por lo que amamos, la fortaleza para defender lo que más apreciamos, enfrentar desafíos, superar barreras, derribar obstáculos.**_

_**Cuando el amor es auténtico surge con la fuerza de la audacia, el atrevimiento, la osadía que nos lanza a correr riesgos para conquistar lo que amamos; es en esa entrega sin condiciones donde surgen fortalezas donde antes no las había.**_

_**Esta es la historia de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, dos enemigos que se amaron tanto que llenaron de felicidad muchas vidas.**_

_**Esta historia paso de generación en generación, dejando la enseñanza de que… del odio al amor…solo hay un paso…**_

_**Sólo el amor obra de una manera mágica y única. Cuando hay amor nada es imposible, todo puede lograrse..."**_

_

* * *

_

FIN!!


End file.
